


Say Yes

by Addicted_94



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief mentioned of Nancy, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Protective Older Brothers, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), i don't have anything against her, past nohyuck, she just fits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted_94/pseuds/Addicted_94
Summary: Child Donghyuck had always dreamt of finding true love and marrying said love.Years later, adolescent Donghyuck lost faith in love and vowed to protect his heart from it.But maybe a certain Mark Lee can change his mind.





	1. Characters Info

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so i suck at giving titles AND im still confuse about tagging so yea

Characters Info

Seo Donghyuck

•publicly known as Haechan(only a selected few are allowed to use his real name)  
•youngest son of Seo Industries  
•freshman at SM University's Music Department  
•part of Choir Club  
•sassy and savage af, but is actually a sweetheart deep inside  
•helps out the photography club once in a while when he's free a.k.a modeling for them

 

Mark Lee

•only child of Lee Enterprises  
•2nd year at SMU's Dance Department  
•raps sometimes  
•part of the soccer club  
•his hyungs(+friends) loves to baby him  
•a goofball

 

Donhyuck's Friends

Na Jaemin

•bffs since diaper days  
•freshman at SMU's Dance Department  
•part of the Theatre Club  
•the friend group's mother hen  
•hurt his baby pudu and he'll make sure you're buried 6ft under 

 

Park Jisung

•3rd year at SM High  
•part of the dance club along with Chenle  
•pretends to dislike being babied by his hyungs,but secretly likes it  
•protective of them

Mark's Friends

Huang Renjun

•bffs since elementary days  
•freshman at SMU's Art Department  
•moomin fanatic  
•friend group's voice of reason and overall brain cells  
•99.9% done with their shits already

Zhong Chenle

•the friend group's baby  
•senior at SM High  
•friends with Jisung  
•Clueless

 

Wong Yukhei

•or Lucas as he likes to be called  
•been friends with Mark since senior year in highschool  
•2nd year at SMU's Sport Department  
•part of the basketball team

 

Lee Jeno

•freshman at SMU's Art Department (Photography)  
•part of the swim team  
•helps out the photography club in his spare time  
•bffs with Renjun since they were 5 years old  
•met everyone else in highschool  
•Hyuck's ex bf

 

Seo Youngho/Johnny

•CEO in training  
•Hyuck's older brother  
•always busy but never for his little Hyuckie and his bf, Jaehyun

 

Jung Yoonoh/Jaehyun

•co-owner of Yestoday Studios  
•basically babysits Ten at work  
•spoils Hyuck a lot

 

Lee Taeyong

•Mark's cousin and older brother figure  
•owner of Chitta Cafe  
•spoils Mark and co whenever they visit  
•whipped for his bf, Ten

Ten

•co-owner and photographer of Yestoday Studios  
•loves teasing Mark but is actually very fond of him  
•Jaehyun's his bff(impossible!-jaehyun)

 

×im not going into details about their family(+friends) companies/business as its not really a big oart of the story×

×Mark and Lucas are a year older than their friends  
×despite going to the same highschool , their friend groups have never interacted until Hyuck's senior year  
×after Mark and Lucas graduated, Renjun got accepted as an exchange student for seior year to Shanghai  
×Hyuck and Jeno started dating senior year, causing their groups to merge and hence why only Jisung, Nana and Chenle were aware of said relationship(as the couple wasn't very public about said relationship)

~i just wanted to give like a brief background info and stuff~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was suppose to be longer but i cut it off since i wanted to upload this one 
> 
> Im also thinking of uploading something.like characters' info and background and stuff like that? Since that was my plan for the twitter au, i'll just upload it   
> Thank you for reading and i'll be back with a longer chapter   
> ~Eun~


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had to put the other one first so yea

Peaceful.

That was one word to describe how Donghyuck was feeling. The calming sound of nature surrounding him, relaxing him and feeding his brain multiple ideas for his music theory research. Grabbing his pencil and notebook once more, Donghyuck let his hand move to document mulitude of words flowing in his brain at that moment, unconciously humming to a familiar song, Shinee's Replay.  
Just as he was starting his second paragraph, the calming atmosphere was sharply interrupted by his phone ringing, the ringtone set specifically for his mother, ringing through the air. Hurriedly scrambling for his ringing phone, Donghyuck swiped the green button, his mother's soft voice filtering through not long after.

"Hyuck? Sweetie, its Mom. I hope I didn't interrupt anything too important?"

Donghyuck fondly rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Hi mom and yes I knew its you. That's what ringtones are for, Mother. And no, nothing too important was interrupted. Just my stupid research paper."

Donghyuck whined, lips pouting adorably.  
Soft melodious laughter was heard.

"Oh my poor baby, pouying because of his paper."

"Moommm. Not a baby."

Pout still evident on his face, totally contradicting his argument, cuasing more chuckles to be heard.

"Anyways, I called because I was hoping you wouldn't be busy today after classes. Your father and I have missed our baby fullsun so dinner is a must."

Donghyuck couldn't fight off the smile that was slowly appearing due to the sweet words. His mom always knew the exact words to make him cave in to her requests.

"I miss you guys too, so yes. I'll be there right after my 5:30 class. Will hyung be going as well?"

"Unfortunately no, sweetheart. Your brother has to take care of a situation at the company. He thinks it will be a good practice, so he requested to handle it himself."

Typical Johnny-hyung. 

"Okay then. I have to go back to class soon, Mom. I'll ser you guys later,yea?"

"Okay, sweetie. Be careful when driving okay? Love you."

"Love you too, Mother. And, aren't I always careful?"

He could practically see his mother's eye roll at his statement, before the call ended. Donghyuck checked the time, before getting up to go to his next class.

"Wonder if I should buy Dad wine..hm"


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi please ignore any spelling mistakes, thank you. Also this chapter might be a bit confusing? Sorry for that

Softly closing the door to his black Mercedes-AMG E 53 4MATIC+ Coupe(idk shit abt cars sorryyyy),he made his way inside his parents' house. 

'More like mansion.'

Upon entering, he was immediately greeted by the head maid.

"Welcome home, sir. Your parents are waiting for you at the dining hall."

Nodding gratefully towards her, Donghyuck made his way to said location, where his parents were indeed waiting for him. Upon setting eyes on him, both their faces lit up.  
Mrs. Seo made her way to her youngest, squeezing him in a hug, followed by Mr. Seo when she stepped away.

"How have you been, son?"

"School's tiring, nothing new there. But I'm otherwise okay." 

His father chuckled,ruffling his hair.

"That's good to hear. Now, let's eat. You're Mom made your favorites."

 

After dinner was done and over with, they all migrated to his father's study, after his parents' request to chat with him before he goes back to apartment. He sat down opposite his parents, his favorite drink(his mom's hot chocolate) cradled in his hands. 

"So what did you guys wanted to discuss?"

His mother got up and moved to his side to face him, prompting him to put his cup down. 

"Donghyuck,sweetie. Do you remember Mr. Lee? You're father's bestfriend from school?"

 

I vaguely remember meeting Mr. Lee and his family back when I was 7. It was during a family dinner, I think.  
He was someone who's kind but oozes power abd authority. I nodded my head at my mom.

"Vaguely, but yea. His company had collaborated with us before, yes?"

This time, my dad's the one to speak up.

"Yes. On several occassions actually." 

I nodded my head, still out of the loop as to why they're suddenly bringing him up. Noticing my confusion, my mother took my hands from where they were resting on my thighs.

"Honey, we know you're young and we're not by any means forcing you to do this, but you are aware of company partnerships/mergers through marriage,  correct?"

Of course I was, there's news about stuff like that. I've also been made aware of such arrangements since I was a wee little toddler. 

"Of course I am, mother. But I don't see..."

I stared at my parents, eyes wide upon realizing what they're implying. My father opened his mouth, but I beat him to it.

"NO! How can you guys even consider this?!"

My mother, startled by my outburst, tried placating my growing temper. I stood up to avoid her soothing hands and start to pace around the study.

"I know it's a lot to take in, son. But it will not only benefit both companies, but also me and your mother would be at ease to know you will be taken care of by someone we know and trust."

I sharply turned to my father's direction in disbelief, not believing such words are being said.

"Dad! How can you even say that?! I don't care if it will put you guys at ease!! I will not be marrying a man who's the same age as my dad!"

Silence.

Donghyuck stood there facing his parents,out of breathe from his outbursts. His parents were looking both amused and done with him. His mother even rolled her eyes fondly at him, confusing Donghyuck as to why their reaction is like that.

"Why are you both looking at me like that???"

"Sweetie... When we said you'd be marrying it to the Lee family, we meant with their son,honey."

'Oh.'

OH

My eyes widened, my whole face flushing due to embarrassment, causing my dad to burst out laughing. Tears could be seen gathering at the corners of his eyes, causing his son's face to flush even more. Seeing that her baby's embarrassed, Donghyuck's mother threw a pillow at her husband, in hopes of halting his laugjter but it was in vain. She got up and hugged her youngest, Donghyuck clinging on to her for dear life.

"There, there baby. It's okay. But why would that silly brain of yours provide you with such an outrageous idea."

"Mommmm"

Her husband, who had stopped laughing by now, cleared his throat to gain their attention. 

"Donghyuck, did you really think we'd marry our baby off to someone who is as old are your dear dad?" 

Groaning in utter embarrassment, Donhyuck lightly(and cutely) stomped his feet, before asking the important question.

"Well , I'm sorry. You were suddenly bringing him up and my brain's been fried by school so it was slow on the uptake."

Pulling away from his mother's warm embrace, Donghyuck turned to face his dad.

"So who am I suppose to supposedly marry?"

"Their only son, Mark Lee. I believe he's a year older than you are and attends SMU."

Unconciously nodding his head, Donghyuck let such information pass over his head,too focused on the fact that his parents are marrying him off. A frown quickly made its way to his handsome face. Stepping a bit from his mother, he turned his body so that he's able to somewhat face both his parents at the same time.

"Dad, mom don't you guys think I'm a bit too young for marriage?"

His mom smiled at him.

"Not at all, sweetie. Youre father and I got engaged by our parents when we were 16 and married at the age of 19."

Donghyuck quickly wracked his brain for any valid arguments he can think of, anything to avoid this pointless marriage discussion.

"Okay. But its only my first year in college, mkm. You both know that I want to focus on it. I think getting engaged,much less married,at this time would only hinder my plans on how my education is going to go. You both know music is a great part of me."

His father sighed, making his mother migrate to his side, gently taking his hand in hers. Given any other situation, Donghyuck would've cooed at how sweet his parents are even after more than 20 years of marriage.

'Must be nice to have a relationship like that.'

His father clearing his throat broke him out of his reverie.

"Hyuck, we know and we're not by any means hindering you from achieving your dreams. Neither would it be affected with you getting married."

"But dad, how do you guys even know that this whole marriage thing would work? I mean, I don't have feelings for the guy. I don't even know the guy, for fuck sake."

Seeing his parents glaring at him for use of such language in their presence, Donghyuck sheepishly apologized,rubbing the back of his head. Fondly shaking his head at his son's antics, Mr. Seo patted the seat next to his, urging his son to take a seat. After Donghyuck sat down, his mother came back(he didn't even nitice her leaving) with tea for him, in hopes of calming his nerves. Smiling gratefully at her, Hyuck took a sip first before turning to his father once more.

"We're not asking you to marry him right this instant or tomorrow, we're not mean like that. We're telling yku now to let it sink in. And like your mother had said earlier, we are not by any means forcing you against your will, Donghyuck. Marriage is not necessarily needed for our companies to merge, seeing as me and Mr. Lee are the best of friends."

He knew his father was not done speaking yet, but seeing his opportunity, he seized it in hopes of finally getting himself out of all this marriage talk.

"Then I don't have to... Why was marriage brought up in the first place.."

This time, his mother was the one who answered.

"Because we've always wanted to join our families together. This way, we can be a big family with the Lees, and your Jaehyun hyung's as well."

Donghyuck opened his mouth to argue back, not satisfied with his mother's answer.

"And like we said, we'd be at ease knowing our baby will be in good hands and might finally start to love again."

That quickly quieted him down, mouth clmaping shut. Letting out a sigh, he turned his gaze towards the coffee table.

"Can I please be given time to think this through?"

His dad pulled him in a hug, gently squeezing him, making him hugged back. His mother, now behind him gently rubbing his back. A feather light kiss was placed on his crown by his dad.

"Of course, duckie."

Sighing happily upon hearing the nickname, he buried his face further into his dad's chest, before pulling away.

"I have to go home now, I have an early class tomorrow."

Both his parents nodded understandingly. He hugged them one last time before heading for the door. However before he can turn the know and fully leave, his father called out to him. Turning to face them, he saw his mother wrapped in his father's arms, looking very much in love.

"Arranged marriages might not all turn out great,but please consider agreeing to it, yea? You never know, Mark might turn out to be your one true love."

Donghyuck couldn't help but scoff.

"Right. I doubt it dad."

"Just think about it okay?"

Nodding, he bid his parents bye and left for his apartment, mind racing with the discussion that occured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos.  
> Lemme know what you think so far and if i need to work on stuff  
> <3 ~Eun~


	4. Chapter 3

The blaring of his alarm clock woke Donghyuck up from his sleepless slumber,bags very prominent beneath his eyes. He'd very much rather stay in and hopefully catch up on sleep, but alas, he's a very hardworking student(unlike me XD). Groaning, he reluctantly got up to start preparing for his day ahead. After fixing his bed, he went out of his bedroom and headed towards his kitchen. Donghyuck's apartment is fairly decent(in his eyes okay), not super duper fancy or extravagant despite what others might think. It's a decent sized apartment in one of the nice buildings in Gangnam(apartment 815). It comes with a spacious living room with a nice view overlooking Gangnam's busy neighborhood, a big bedroom with an en suite and a walk-in closet, a small study room and of course his happy place, the kitchen with its marble counter tops and his precious coffee machine. There's also a washroom for guests located near the entrance. Truthfully, he had no plans of getting this apartment, he had wanted something a bit more simple and smaller, but his parents had insisted on this one. Also because it was a condition set up by his mom when he had told them he wanted to move out and experience living by himself. 

With his morning coffee in his hand, a stronger mix than usual to help wake him up and hopefully keep him awake for his lectures, he went over his fridge to see what he can make for breakfast. After checking the stuff that he had, he started pulling the necessary ingredients needed for omelette, while reminding himself to go grocery shopping after classes are over. Grabbing a knife and a cutting board, he started chopping the bell pepper and green onion, before whisking the eggs and mixing them together. While waiting for the pan to heat up, he quickly checked his magnetic board placed on the fridge's door, to see his schedule for the day. 

'Ah. I have Mr. Son today. Better get coffee before class start.'

His omelette was just about finished cooking when his phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he swiped the answer button without checking the caller ID and brought the phone on his ear, while making sure his food doesn't burn. Before Donghyuck even had the chance to greet his caller, a loud voice could be heard coming from the speaker. 

 

"GOOD MORNING MY BABY PUDU!!!! Did you sleep well? You didn't get nightmares did you??!! Oh no my poor baby"

 

Quickly turning off the stove after the omelette was cooked, he pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the caller.   
"NANA<3" was showing on the screen, making him shake his head in amusement.

'Trust Jaemin to be extra and loud in the mornings after his cup of coffee'

Slotting his phone in between his neck and left shoulder, he grabbed a plate and transferred his omelette, before answering his best friend.

"Morning, Nana. I slept okay and no, I didn't get any nightmares so please don't worry."

"Just okay? Awe my poor baby why?"

Grabbing a fork, he took his plate and coffee and sat on one of the stools.

"I just had trouble falling asleep.. and worrying about stuff. That's all."

"Stuff?"

"Hmm. I'll tell you more later, okay? Anyways, what classes do you have today?"

He could tell Jaemin had wanted to ask more questions but had let it go, which he was grateful for. He'd rather not think about it this early in the morning, it'll stress him out. He put his phone on loudspeaker so that he could eat and listen to Nana talk, humming occasionally to let him know that he is listening to him. He finished his food and coffee in no time and started washing the dishes, still listening to his bestfriend"s chatter. Checking the time, he went back to his room to get his outfit ready and also to take a shower. 

"Okay, Nana. I gotta take a shower, so I'll see you later, okay? Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"Nah. My morning class is canceled so I don't have to go to lectures until 1pm."

"Lucky."

Nana's laughter rang out causing Hyuck to pout even more. AFter saying goodbye once more, he hanged up the phone and got in his shower.

 

Grabbing his bag and keys, Hyuck checked his outfit one last time. Black jeans (ripped in the right places to show off his beautiful tanned thighs), a white Tshirt with London's coordinates printed in bold lettering(tucked in), his low cut old skool vans and his black oversized bomber jacket. He also had put on a thin layer of BB cream and thin eyeliner and just a bit of lipstick. 

'Damn. I look cute'

Satisfied with his overall look, Hyuck locked up his apartment and headed for the building parking lot. Unlocking his car, he put his bag in the passenger seat before settling down in the driver seat. 9:05. He still has plenty of time before his first class seeing as he is only 15-20 mins away from school by car. Just as he was done putting his seat belt on, his phone started vibrating. Plucking it from its place on the console, he saw the name JANI and immediately brightened up. Eagerly swiping the green button, he quickly put it on his ear and greeted his caller before they could beat him to it.

"HYUNG! Hi! I miss you!!"

Chuckles could be heard before his hyung answered.

"I misses you too, Hyuckie. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was about to drive to school, but don't worry I have time to talk"

Donghyuck couldn't stop grinning, even though his brother couldn't see it. He had missed the older a lot, with Johnny getting busier and busier in learning the ropes of the business world. Hyuck of course understands, but he still can't help but miss the older. He missed talking and hanging out with his hyung and always cherishes the phone calls they, which also had been reduced to 2-3 times a week.

"Hmm. I see."

Donghyuck frowned, quickly sensing that his hyung is reluctant to talk about or bringing up something.

"Hyung?"

He heard a hum from Johnny.

"Not that I'm not happy but, why'd you call?"

A sigh and then some rustling were, indicating Johnny had moved to a more comfortable position.

"Hyuck... Mom and Dad told me what you guys talked about last night.."

Oh.

That.

'So much for not thinking about that anymore'

"Oh yea. That."

"Yea. And I'm guessing you are not exactly on board with the idea?"

Rolling my eyes, I unclasped the seat belt so that I can relax and lean back on my seat.

"Well, yea. Hyung, I'm only 19 and on my freshman year in college. Marriage is the furthest thing in my mind right now, much less an arranged one. And I have no time for romance or love or whatever."

"I know that. You've said this multiple times on multiple occasions, telling everybody and anybody who's willing to listen"

Hyuck groaned and lightly banged his head against the headrest.

"Then I don't see why I should even consider this??"

Another sigh was heard.

"Hyuck. Mom and Dad just worry about you. I worry about you. After last time, you closed off on anyone who shows any interest in you. You've turned down multiple suitors. You buried yourself in school work and kept yourself busy with different activities while getting very little sleep. We're just worried that you're not gonna be interested in anyone romantically with how you basically shut anyone down. I know you break up with Je-"

HYuck quickly cut his brother off, their talk rapidly moving towards a dangerous topic that he'd rather avoid.

"Hyung, I get it. But is marriage the solution to that?"

"No, not really. But, this marriage arrangement is a bridge to connect Seo and Lee families together. A merger that would benefit our businesses locally and internationally. Merging with Lee Enterprises would help out Seo Industries in securing a spot in the Canadian business market. So you agreeing to marriage is very beneficial"

Rolling his eyes once more, Hyuck sat up and massaged his temples.  
'All this business talk is giving me and headache'  
Checking the time once more, he fastened his seat belt around him again.

"Okay okay. I'll think about it okay? I know this is important, not only to the company but to you guys as well. So I'll think about it okay?"

"Donghyuck, we're not by any means pressuring you in to agreeing, okay? But maybe give this a chance, yea? A trial period if you will."

Hyuck couldn't help but snort.

"What is this? A return/exchange and refundable marriage?"

"Ugh. You know what I mean you brat."

"Haha. Yes I know. I'll think about it, promise."

"That's all I can ask."

 

 

After a long day and boring lectures, classes were finally over and done with for the day. Hyuck was on his way to the parking lot to meet up with Jaemin. They're picking Jisung up from school and then head to his house to do some catching up. He was rummaging through his bag for his phone when he suddenly felt himself falling backwards. His eyes widen, panicked and scared. He tried scrambling for anything to hold on to but there was none. Just as he thought of his back hitting the cold ground, a hand wrapped itself around his bicep, pulling him up and setting him upright. Breathing a sigh of relief and releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding, he turned to face his savior(or is it attacker?). He was met with a wide eyed boy, staring at him apologetically. He was maybe around his age or at least a year or two older, light brown hair and pretty brown eyes. He was wearing the school's soccer team's uniform. 

"I am so sorry. I was in a hurry and wasn't looking as to where I'm going."

Just as he was about to answer the unknown boy, a voice was heard from down the hallway.

"MARK! Let's go before coach Kim kills us!"

Unknown boy nodded at his friend(?)'s direction before turning to give Donghyuck another apologetic smile.

"Sorry again, but I gotta go. See you"

And with that, Donghyuck was left alone in the hallway, bicep still warm from when unknown boy touched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it doesnt make sense or if its confusing?   
> anyways i'll try to update soon
> 
> <3


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say, the POV is Donghyuck. i'll let you guys know if the POV changes but otherwise, it'll be Hyucks
> 
> thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos. you guys are the best <3

"What took you guys so long?"

After that little encounter, Donghyuck hurried towards the parking lot, where an impatient and worried Na Jaemin stood, leaning against Donhyuck's car with his arms crossed. Upon seeing his best friend running towards him, he had straightened his posture, uncrossing his arms.

"What happened? Your last text said your class is ending and that you'll meet me here. That was 20 mins ago, Hyuck."

Smiling apologetically at his best friend, he ushered him in the passenger seat before settling down in the driver side. He buckled his seat belt, prompting Nana to follow his example.

"I know, I know. But this guy bumped into me on my way here,that's why I took a while. Sorry Nana."

Jaemin's face had morphed into worry, lips pursed and eyebrows meeting together, before reaching over and inspecting his best friend. He touched his head, arms, anywhere he thinks might've gotten hurt during the small incident.

"Are you okay? You didn't hit anything? Break anything?"

Grabbing Nana's hands in his, Hyuck tenderly held his hands, intertwining them before pulling Nana in a side hug, as best as he can given that they were inside a car. He pulled away and kissed his left cheek, a gesture that they've been doing since they were kids. Some people might find it unusual how affectionate they are towards each other, but they never minded. People always misunderstand their affections, always concluding that they're dating, when they are in fact not. The constant kisses or holding of hands doesn't help clear the misunderstanding either. But they can't find it in themselves to care what others might think. For them, they love to be affectionate towards the other to show them how much they care, to assure the other that no matter what, they would always have each other's back. 

"I'm fine, Nana. Nothing broken. Didn't even hit the ground or anything like that."

His bff sighed in relief, before planting a kiss on his cheek as well. 

"That's good. Point me towards the asshole though. Lemme teach him a very thorough lesson as to why he should be careful around my baby pudu."

Hyuck burst out laughing, cheeks scrunching up and eyes turning into crescents.  
'Trust Nana to be protective.'

Shaking his head fondly, he started pulling out of the parking space and head towards Jisung's school, with Nana rambling about the day he had.

Which brings them to the current situation at hand.  
Jisung's in front of them, hands on his waist and a stern expression on his handsome face. Despite being younger than them both, Jisung is taller than them both. And he's only 17.  
'So not fair'

"Sorry, Jisung-ah. Someone bumped into so I was a bit late in meeting Nana."

The maknae's face instantly soften and visibly got worried, but Hyuck was quick to reassure him that he was fine, causing a sigh of relief to come out. Nana smiled brightly at him before draping himself on the poor boy, who grunted but made no move to remove his hyung from his person.

"Yea, don't worry, Sungie-yah. Nana-hyung will teach the bumhole a lesson."

Donghyuck can't help but snort at his friend and Jisung to roll his eyes at his hyung.

"Let's just go to my house now."

 

3 movies and 4 pizza boxes later, all 3 boys have migrated to Jisung's room,which was dimly lit, the only source of light being Jisung's lamp on his study table. Nana and Hyuck were sprawled on his bed while the highschooler was finishing up a bit of homework. Jisung was just about done when Nana had remembered his conversation with Donghyuck that morning.

"Hyuck."

Hyuck looked up from his mindless browsing on his phone, peering curiously at Jaemin, while Jisung ignores them in favor of finishing homework.

"You owe me an explanation as to why you didn't get proper sleep last night."

Donghyuck sighed before sitting up, causing Jaemin to follow, and looked over at Jisung who was already looking back at them, frown evident on his face.

"You didn't sleep last night, hyung?"

Donghyuck smiled at him before snuggling himself on Nana's embrace, inhaling his best friend's comforting scent.

"Finish your homework first, Jisungie. Then I'll explain."

 

After thoroughly explaining the situation to his friends, they're now all cuddling on Jisung's bed, with Donghyuck in the middle wrapped in Nana's abd Jisung's embrace. The maknae complying to cuddle request with no protests. Nana's hand soothingly running through Hyuck's hair, slowly but surely lulling him to sleep. Meanwhile, Jisung's hand was slowly running up and down his back. occasionally massaging sore muscles here and there. All in all, Donghyuck was content. He was surrounded by his friends and warm in their embrace, letting everything sink in.

After a while, Jisung spoke up.

"So? Have you thought about it, hyung?"

Jaemin couldn't help but scoff. 

"I still think it's absurd and that Hyuckie shouldn't even think about it at all."

Sensing that he's still not done, both Hyuck and Jisung looked at Nana.

"But. Maybe they're right. Maybe Hyuck shouldn't shy away at it without seeing how everything will be first. Like JOhnny-hyung said, treat it as if its like a trial period. If you think it's not gonna work out, tell your parents."

HYuck couldn't help but worry his bottom lip between his teeth, the ugly feeling of disappointing his parents making his stomach churn. Seeing this, Jisung lightly touch his chin, moving it so that his lip gets pulled out from between his merciless teeth and wrapping his arms on Hyuck's waist to hug him comfortingly.

"But this merger is important for our company, Nana. I don't want to disappoint them. Johnny-hyung too. Once I agree, hyung will be the one in charge of slowly transitioning in the Canadian business market. I can't let them down."

Jisung tightened his arms around him, nuzzling his face in Donghyuck's hair.

"I don't think you'll ever disappoint them, hyung. I'm sure they'll understand if this is something you wouldn't want to happen. They love you, they'll support your decision. Us too."

Nana reached over to pinch Jisung's cheek before planting a kiss on Hyuck's forehead.

"That's right, baby. We'll be with you with whatever you decide."

Donghyuck sighed before wrapping his arms around Nana.

"But I'm scared Jaemin. What if I say yes to all this and then it turns out my husband to be is a dick? What if I say yes to this and the guy hates me for it?"

His hold on Jaemin's shirt tightened, eyes starting to water from frustration and something else, lips trembling in an effort to stop himself from letting out a sob. He felt Jisung getting up to grab the fallen blanket before engulfing them in it and planting a kiss on his cornw right after.

"What if I manage to fall in love with him and then get my heart broken?"

"Hyuck.."

"What if it'll be like the Jeno situation all over again?"

By now, the tears that he was desperately holding back, were now rapidly falling down his cheeks, wetting Jaemin's shirt in the process. Jisung tightened his arms once more before slowly and carefully fulling Hyuck in a sitting position. Jaemin also got up to grab him a glass of water, while his cheeks are gently getting patted dry by Jisung. Once his face was free of tears, he was then pulled into Jisung's arms, hands running soothingly on his back. Hyuck deeply inhaled the younger's scent, instantly calming down.

"Hyung. You can't hold yourself back because of what happened. Not everyone will hurt you like he did."

He fisted Jisung's shirt before he pulled away slightly to look up at his face, eyes watering once more.

"But what if, Sungie? I'm scared to get hurt again. For my heart to break in pieces once more. It'll be hard to piece it back together this time if that happens."

Another pair of limbs join their embrace, Jaemin's warm chest pressed against Donghyuck's back.

"You don't have to fall in love with the guy, baby. But if it happens, let it happen. If he breaks your heart, then he's not worth it. Me and Jisung will be there to piece you back together. It'll be his loss for letting someone as amazing and incredible like you slip through his fingers. Just like it was Jeno's loss."

Hyuck's heart warmed at his best friend's comforting words. He pulled away and turn to face Nana. He smiled at him before planting a quick kiss on his lips, making him giggle. A cough was then heard, making them remember their other companion. He turn towards Jisung who was raising his eyebrow at him.

"And? Where's my kiss?"

Hyuck and Nana giggled before he planted a loud and wet kiss on Jisung's cheek, causing his nose to scrunch up but made no move to wipe it off. The maknae giggled before pulling them both to lie back down. 

"And if anything, Hyuckie-hyung can just date me instead. I'll love lots, yenno?"

Bouts of laughter rang out the room, Donghyuck's laugh being the loudest, causing his best friends to look at him with loving stares and fond amusement. That night, Donghyuck slept in between his friends, content and loved. He made a mental note to give his parents a call the following morning before finally letting his eyes to close and enter a peaceful slumber.

 

"Hi,sweetie. How are you?"

"Hi, Mom. I'm good, I slept over at Jisung's house with Nana."

"That's good. They're doing well, I hope?"

"Yes, they are."

Donghyuck took a deep breathe before talking once more.

"Mom, please let Dad know that I would like to meet up with the Lee family."

 

 

Meanwhile;

 

MARK'S POV(?idek what i'm doing)

 

Mark tiredly opened the door to my apartment, muscles aching from the day's practice, which had ran later than usual because Coach Kim wasn't very content about their game play just yet. He headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and hurriedly chugging it down. He downed the water in no time, throat aching after enduring such a grueling practice. Just as he was headed towards his room in hopes of showering, his phone rang, causing him to stop before grabbing it from his pocket. His dad was calling.

"Hi, Dad."

"Mark, how are you son?"

Mark groaned causing his father to laugh.

"Practice ran late. Coach wouldn't let us go until he was satisfied. But anyways, what's up Dad?"

He continued his journey to his room. Opening his closest, he walked in to grab a hoodie and sweatpants. He opened the bottom drawer and grabbed his boxers before heading towards his en suite bathroom. 

"I'm calling because, the youngest heir of the Seo family had requested for a meeting with us."

That stopped him in his tracks. He let out a sigh.  
He had completely forgotten about the issue due to his busy schedule and endless practice. He once again let out a sigh, running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Okay. Please let me know when and where."

After hearing a confirmation from his dad, he hanged up the phone before tossing it on his bed. 

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i dont know what i wrote so sorry 
> 
> anyways i'll try to update again soon  
> ciao <3


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please ignire spelling mistakes  
> Oh idk if i mentioned it before but (') this indicates that its their thoughts? Yea   
> Anyways thank you for reading this :)

"Thanks for calling me, Nana. I feel like my stomach is eating me from inside out with how nervous I am."

Today's the day that I'm meeting the Lee family and my betrothed. And to say I'm nervous would be putting it lightly. You see, I am very much terrified and unsure if I am making the right choice. I mean, I'm sure my parents wouldn't agree to any of this if the son is a douche right? But still.  
After my phone call with my mom other day, I visited my parents after my classes yesterday to talk. I told them how after thinking things through as well as getting some advice from my friends and Johnny-hyung, I have come to the conclusion of at least trying it out. It is for the sake of our business after all. Agreeing to this would boost up our business both locally and internationally. Lee Enterprises would be our support within the international market and we'll have access to branch out to their partners as well. Of course, our company would also be supporting and expanding Lee Enterprises within our business circle. So overall, it's a win-win situation. Some of you might think, why does a marriage have to happen in order for the partnership to occur, especially since both company CEOs have a strong friendship that's been built over the years. Well, that's just how the business world works. The partnership won't happen just with friendship and trust alone. Most of the time, mergers are secured by having something to bind both companies, like marriage. By marrying their kids, they can be assured that no double-crossing can happen or for both companies to merge and expand their business and to hopefully bring more money to both companies. That's why I wanted to see how it'll be at least, for the sake our companies. My parents had asked me over and over that day if I was sure of my decision. I'm not, but I guess I'll find out if its worth a try.I was brought out of my thoughts by Nana's voice filtering through my ear.

"Are they there yet?"

I looked behind me to peer through the glass of the private room that we had booked just for this meeting. My parents must've known that I would be a nervous wreck hence why they had booked a private room in my favorite restaurant, in hopes to help me calm down a bit by surrounding me with foods I love to eat.  
'Which did help a bit, tbh.'

AS of right now, only my parents are inside, the Lee family still nowhere in sight. It's still early after all. We had agreed to meet at 4pm, and it's only 3:35pm.

"No, not yet. It's still early. We came early since I'm a nervous wreck."

I could hear Nana cooing at me.

"Awe, my poor baby. Don't be too nervous, your parents are there with you. Is Johnny-hyung coming as well?"

"He is. He said that he'll be here in 5 mins."

"See, your family will be there, so don't worry too much, okay? Call me afterwards, alright?"

"Okay."

Jaemin must've noticed that my voice shook.

"Donghyuck, you can still change your mind, you know? Your family will understand and you'll have us supporting you."

I sighed. Of course, I can. But I've thought about what they all said and maybe they're right. Maybe I can use this whole marriage thing as a way to start trusting in love again, if it ever comes to that.

"Of course, I can, Jaem. But I've made up my mind and I won't be changing it anytime soon. But thank you."

"Of course, baby Hae. Now, be you usual charming self and knock 'em off their feet."

I couldn't help but laugh at my silly friend, nerves instantly calming down.

"Thanks, Jaemin. Love you."

"Love you too, my baby pudu."

And with that, the call ended, making me focus back on the current situation at hand. 3:40.  
'Johnny-hyung should be here now.'

Just then, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, causing me to jump up from shock, before chuckles could be heard.  
I quickly turned around and was met with my brother's smiling face, teeth and gums on full display, making me smile just as wide. I jumped on my brother's arms not caring that we are in a restaurant with people probably looking at us like we're crazy. I haven't seen my brother in over a month, only able to talk to him through the phone, which was not that often.

"I missed you so much, hyung."

Johnny chuckled, rubbing my back before putting me down. He smiled at me, ruffling my hair.

"I missed you to, Hyuckie."

Latching myself on his arm, we made our way inside the room, where our parents were watching us with fond amusement. We talked about everything that the other had missed on and we were in our seats in no time at all. I sat down beside my mother, while Johnny greet our parents.

"Hi, mom and dad."

"Hi, sweetie. How was the business trip?"

Hyung plopped down on the chair beside me.

"Exhausting but it went well."

"They didn't give you any trouble, I hope?"

"Nah. Nothing I couldn't handle, Dad. Don't worry about it."

My parents smiled proudly at that. I did too. My brother's a genius in the field of business. It's why my parents had no problem letting him learn the ropes since he was young. That's why, it'll be a good practice for him to handle the upcoming business project in Canada, with the Lee Enterprises of course.  
'Another reason to agree to this.'

"Anyways, enough about me. When is the Lee family getting here?"

Before either one of my parents could answer him, the door opened, catching everyone's attention. Upon seeing the new arrivals, my father stood up and walked to greet them. So, I'm guessing they're Mr. Lee and his wife. I stood up along with my mother and brother and approached them as well. After my parents were done talking to them, my brother had introduced himself. Which means I'm next. I bowed to them both before saying my greeting, showing them a bright smile, despite my frantically beating heart.

"Hello. I'm Seo Donghyuck. Most people calls me Haechan, but since our families would be much closer now, I don't mind being called Donghyuck."

As I straightened up from my posture, Mrs. Lee came closer and cupped my cheeks, gazing at me with seemed to be wonder and amazement on her light brown eyes.

"My oh my. Aren't you just the prettiest boy I ever had the pleasure of meeting."

I could feel my face heating up from her words, but it seems that she wasn't done yet.

"You're gorgeous, honey. And sooo cute. My Minhyungie is so lucky to be able to be in your presence."

She pinched my cheeks right after that, causing her husband to let out an embarrassed chuckle, before pulling her away from me.

"Sooyoung, honey, don't do that to the poor boy. Look, his cheeks are so red now."

As soon as the words were out, I felt my face turn even redder if that was possible. But, fortunately, I was saved from further teasing by my dad.

"Speaking of which, where is Minhyung?"

Mr. Lee let out a sigh.

"He's just running a bit late since he has practice today and their coach is a perfectionist. We apologize."

My parents nodded their head understandingly, dismissing their words of apology.

"It's quiet alright. In the meantime however, why don't we sit down?"

We all sat down in our previous seats with Mr. & Mrs. Lee sitting in front of us with a vacant seat to Mrs. Lee's left, right across from me.  
After that, my dad motioned for the waiter to bring out the food we had requested earlier.

"I hope you don't mind, but we had ordered earlier already. The food here is great, don't worry."

Mr. Lee nodded gratefully. Minutes later, the food had arrive and the adults, including Johnny-hyung talked about business related stuff, leaving me to enjoy my food. Just as I was chewing on my pork, a voice suddenly spoke up.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Coach wouldn't let me leave early and it was traffic. I'm sorry for making everyone wait."

The voice was oddly familiar, like I have heard it before, which was weird. Both Mr. & Mrs. Lee looked up and smiled, so I'm guessing that its their son,before motioning for the newcomer to sit beside his mother. As the new arrival sat in front of me, I started choking on my pork, prompting my brother to panic and frantically hand me a glass of water. My mother started rubbing my back, while my dad looks on worriedly. I can hear Mr. & Mrs. Lee worriedly asking if I'm alright. Not wanting to worry them any further, I vigorously nod my head, gulping more water before facing the newcomer once more.

'It's him. The one from the other day. He looks good with black hair- NO stop that Lee Donghyuck!'

His eyes also widened in recognition. His hair which was previously light brown, is now raven black. Still the same pretty brown eyes and seagull eyebrows. I couldn't help but point a finger in his direction, our other companions looking at us curiously.

"It's you! The clumsy fellow from the other day."

His face immediately colored upon getting reminded of our little encounter, before he promptly started apologizing.

"I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't looking as to where I was going and was in a hurry to properly apologize."

I waved off his apology, not really caring about it since I wasn't hurt in any way. Just then, my brother spoke up from beside me.

"You two know each other already?"

I shook my head.

"No, we just bumped in to each other a couple of days ago. That's all."

Mr. Lee cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Well, now that he's here. This is my son, Lee Minhyung."

'Minhyung' quickly interrupted his dad.

"I'd like to be addressed as Mark, if you guys don't mind."

After getting agreements from the table's occupants, Mr. Lee continued.

"Son, this is Seo Donghyuck."

I timidly waved at him, not knowing how else to act due to my nerves slowly coming back. The reason why we're here in the first place coming back to me, causing butterflies-or is it bees- to start attacking my insides once more. My brother-bless his soul- noticing my unease, took hold of my hand and held it tightly in between his warm palms, a silent reminder that he's there, supporting me. I smiled gratefully in his direction, before focusing back on our situation, giving a nod in my father's direction as an okay to start discussing the marriage proposal, him giving a nod back.

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice, but Donghyuck had wanted to meet you guys and discuss the marriage proposal."

I couldn't help but flinch slightly at that, noticing that my "fiance" is now unconsciously frowning. He must've felt my staring at him since he looked up and gave me a small smile, which I couldn't help but return. I tightened my hold on my brother's hand when my father continued.

"After discussing about it, Donghyuck had agreed to the marriage proposal with Mark. I trust that Mark had also reached the same decision?"

Mr. Lee nodded his head, a big smile overtaking his face. I turned my gaze on Mark to see his reaction, he was staring down on his empty plate, hands fiddling with the table cloth. Seeing that he was about to lift his gaze up, I quickly averted my gaze, not noticing that my brother had seen my actions. He lightly tugged on our joined hands, making me look up and see him wiggling his eyebrows at me. I lightly hit his shoulder which now caused a mini fight, causing our mother to reprimand us. My face reddened in embarrassment, making Mrs. Lee to start cooing at me and Mark chuckling, making me reddened even more.

"You are so precious my dear. Mark you are so lucky with Donghyuck. Such an angel. You better treat him right young man!"

Mark had let out an embarrassed whine at that, a pink hue tinting his pale face. His mother reach out to pinch his cheeks, causing him to whine even more. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Mark whipped his head in my direction while I quickly averted my gaze and start eating my food again. My mom seeing Mark's empty plate started pushing different types of food in his direction, his own mother encouraging my mom's motherly behavior.

"You have to eat well, Minhyung. How are you gonna take care of our precious Donghyuckie if you don't eat well?"

This had caused more whining from her son and laughter around the table.

 

 

The adults are now talking among themselves and drinking wine, the food had long been cleared out. Johnny-hyung had already left due to a meeting that he had to attend in my dad's place, leaving me and Mark to just awkwardly sit around, not talking while we wait for our parents to be done or to dismiss us. Mark was fiddling with his phone, just like me. However, I noticed that he would look over once in a while, looking like he wants to say something but nothing comes out of his pretty mouth.

'I swear to GOD Lee Donghyuck. We do not think like that'

My face had taken on a pinkish hue, due to what I just thought of, which I desperately tried to will down. My flustered face didn't go unnoticed by Mark. He looked at me,face in a worried frown.

"Are you okay? You're a little red."

Desperately holding my face back from further embarrassment, I nodded my head in his direction.

"I'm alright. Just a bit hot in here."

He must've been satisfied with my answer and was about to go back to whatever he was doing when his mom suddenly voiced out.

"Why don't you get some fresh air, Hyuck-ah. The room is a bit stuffy, a breathe of fresh air would be good dear."

Nodding gratefully, I looked over to my parents first for approval. When they nodded their heads, I moved to stand up and bowed to both my parents and Mr. & Mrs. Lee and of course to Mark, with my head slightly dipped down, before taking a step towards the door. But before I would even be halfway there, my father's words halted my steps.

"Why don't you accompany him, Mark? My son rode with us today, so he doesn't have his car."

I quickly turned back around to repute my father's suggestion, not wanting things to be awkward between us. Before I could voice out my opinion, Mrs. Lee had beat me to it.

"Oh, Mark drove today. He can drop you off as well if you want to rest at home. Go on, son."

Mark was looking very hesitant, which made me speak up for the poor boy.

"Oh no, it's okay, Mrs. Lee. I'm familiar with public transit, so it'll be okay. I don't want to trouble Mark-ssi."

However, my concern was quick to be dismiss. Mrs. Lee smiled brightly at me before turning to her son with an encouraging smile.

"Nonsense! And it's Umma to you, my dear. Besides, you guys can start getting to know each other. So go on."

Both set of parents were looking at us expectantly, causing Mark to stand up from his chair and bowing to both parents. He slowly made his way towards me, looking anywhere but at my face. I can't exactly blame him, I'm already feeling awkward while we're still in the presence of our parents, what more when it's just us two. I looked at my mom, in hopes of her taking pity on me. I was, however, met with an encouraging smile and with my mother raising her fist in the air in 'hwaiting' gesture. I couldn't help but let out a sigh at that. Mark had finally reached my side with his snail paced walking. Letting out a sigh once more, we both bowed to both our parents before exiting the room, with me in front and Mark following. With his snail pace walking. As soon as we were out of the restaurant, and definitely out of our parents' earshot, I turned towards Mark, almost causing him to bump in to me had he not stop walking just in time. I timidly smiled at him, still feeling shy,nervous and unfamiliar with him.

"You don't have to drive me home. It's totally fine. I can take a cab or take public transit.I don't mind."

I hope he doesn't take offense or anything like that. He just gave me a smile small and shook his head.

"I don't mind, really. Think of it as compensation for bumping in to you."

"And I told you, it's okay. I wasn't hurt or anything. So you don't have to do this. And you might be busy, I don't want to intrude."

"Nah. I'm done with classes for the day and besides its Friday. Got nothing to do."

I was still skeptical and hesitant in making him do this, but I don't want to be rude especially since he's insisting. "Okay, if it's alright and if you're sure." He gave me a big smile this time and much more brighter than the ones from earlier. "Cool." He motioned for me to follow him to where I assumed he parked his car. After a few minutes of walking, we arrived in front of a sleek, black camaro. It's a really nice car and it looks like it's well maintained and taken care of. I couldn't help but run appreciative eyes on the beauty in front of me.

"Sweet ride."

Mark smiled bashfully at me before opening the passenger door for me, making me glare at him a bit before I could stop myself. "I can open my own door, you know." Which I only received a grin in response. "I know, but I wanted to." After settling himself on the driver seat, he turned towards me.

"You don' have any plans after this,do you?"

I shook my head at him, puzzled as to why he'd ask that.

"Okay, cool. How does bubbletea sounds?"

I might be feeling awkward and reluctant to be in his presence still, but I can never turn down offers for bubbletea, which is why i excitedly nodded my head, making him chuckle at me.With that, he drove us to this cafe that he claims to have the "best bubbletea in Korea".

"Let's try to get to know each other, Donghyuck-ssi."


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! after this chapter, there might be a bit of a wait for future chapters as i will be a bit busy this week. But i'll try to update as much as possible still. I wrote a whole lot yesterday and today and it just needs to be checked and divided in to chapters  
> also, i think the pov got a bit confusing? i noticed it too late soorryyy
> 
> Thank you for reading this and commenting, you guys are awesome  
> <3

After driving for a quiet a while, we had stopped in front of a nice looking cafe. It looks simple yet elegant. The exterior were of of gray with almost floor to ceiling windows. From my position, I can tell that the inside is just as pretty and fascinating. I must've been staring far too long, for in the next second, my door was suddenly wide open, courtesy of a widely grinning Mark. I felt myself blush due to the fact that this is the 2nd time he's done this, all in one day. Smiling bashfully at him, I exited his car and let my feet lead me inside.  
And I was right. The inside is pretty, if not prettier, with its black tables and chair, wood flooring and its spacious area. There's a mini couch and two arm chairs on side of the cafe, in a darker shade of gray than the walls outside. Various photos littered the walls of the cafe, some colored, others black in white, varying from nature to animals to people. One wall, however, was covered in paintings, doodles, sketches, you name it, all signed with the "Chittaphon". The counter was adorned by 2 cash registers and 2 espresso machines to its left and a big food case on its left, which had caught Donghyuck's attention, his feet excitedly moving him there. The food case was filled with a lot of mouth watering delicacies. Cheesecakes, cupcakes, tarts, muffins, macaroons and different types of sandwiches were on display for Donghyuck to see. So focused on his admiration(with hungry eyes) of the food case, he hadn't noticed that Mark,who had followed him, is now standing on his left side, face contorting in an effort to stop an incoming smile. Donghyuck so unaware of who's around him, unconsciously voiced out his thought.

"Omg. That macaroon looks so good, it'll taste so good with tea. Wait no, that cheesecake is very mouth-watering, it's calling out to me to eat it."

Upon hearing that, Mark couldn't stop the laugh that had spilled out, Donghyuck hurriedly whipped his head in Mark's direction, cheeks flushing upon realizing he had been a witness to his mutterings. 

"Sneaking up on people is bad, you know?"

Mark snorted at what Donghyuck said.

"It's not my fault you were too focus on your admiration of the display and how "it's calling out to you to eat it."

Donghyuck's face flushed once more with the reminder. Opening his mouth to retort back, he was cut off when a voice suddenly called out, making them turn towards the direction of the voice.

"Mark!"

There stood a guy, not much older than they are, with pink hair and big expressive eyes. He's not much taller, or maybe the same, height as Mark, but his legs seem like they go on forever. Skinny but oddly muscular and with shoulders as wide as Hyuck's splits. In other words, he's every otakus dream guy. I mean, the guy practically looks like he's been living in a manga and had decided to grace us with his handsome self. Okay, off topic.

ANYWAYS

 

Mark's face instantly brightened, smiling so wide, Donghyuck was slightly concern about it splitting his face. Manga boy came over and gave Mark a hug, which the latter reciprocated. 

"Taeyong-hyung! How are? I haven't seen you in a while."

'Taeyong' chuckled at that, squeezing Mark tighter, beofre leeting him go altogether. 

"Well, you haven't visited the cafe in a while, that's why. But, I'm good, busy as usual, but nothing I can't handle."

As they were engrossed in catching up, Donghyuck was curiously peering at the handsome guy from slightly behind Mark. 

'Oh. His eyes are a really pretty shade of brown. Oh! We made eye contact.'

His eyes widen upon realizing that he did- or is making eye contact with the beautiful specimen named Taeyong. Who, by the way, is smiling curiously at him. Mark had noticed that his hyung's focus wasn't on him anymore and looked behind him to see that his hyung's attention was snatched by none other Seo Donghyuck. Moving his body slightly so that Taeyong can get a full view of Donghyuck, Mark smiled at his hyung and gesturing at his companion.

"Taeyong-hyung, this is Seo Donghyuck, my fiance."

Both their faces tinted, the word still awkward and foreign for both teens, while Taeyong's eyes widen, not expecting such news to come out of his dongsaeng's mouth. Donghyuck, not forgetting his manners, bowed at Taeyong.

"Hello. I'm Seo Donghyuck. It's nice to meet you..."

Donghyuck trailed off, waiting for the older male to introduce himself next. Taeyong woke up from his shocked state and bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you, Donghyuck-ssi. I'm Lee Taeyong, Mark's cousin/brother."

Donghyuck nodded his head in acknowledgement, not knowing what else to say or do. Sensing the slightly awkward atmosphere, Mark turned to face Hyuck, smiling at him.

"Why don't you find a seat, anywhere you want, and I'll just talk to Taeyong-hyung for a bit and order our drinks. Is that okay?"

Not wanting to awkwardly stand around and intrude on the cousins, Hyuck nodded his head and telling Mark which flavor he wanted. He headed straight to were the art wall was, wanting to further(and closely)inspect the paintings and whatnot on the wall. 

 

"So, you agreed to the proposal,after all, little brother?"

Mark, who had been watching Donghyuck and making sure he wasn't or doesn't seem uncomfortable, turned back to his cousin. He sighed at his cousin, letting out a sigh.

"Yea. I mean, it's really for the greater good, and I don't know. I guess, I've known all my life that I'll get hitched by my parents one way or another. So, I guess it's not that big of a deal?"

"Or it just hasn't sunk in yet."

Mark shrugged.

"Maybe. Besides, Donghyuck seems nice. So if anything, I'll gain a new friend out of this whole thing."

Taeyong peered around Mark to look at Donghyuck, who is now standing very close to a sketch of Taeyong's face, which was recently done by his boyfriend. Even from this angle, you can see his brows furrowed in concentration, lips forming a pout, as he closely examine every detail of said sketch. Taeyong couldn't help but coo at him.

"Yea. Shy too, not to mention, totally adorable."

Mark stared at his cousin, smirking slightly.

"I am so gonna tell Ten-hyung you called someone else cute, a younger guy to more specific."

This has resulted in Taeyong childishly sticking his tongue out.

"Go ahead. If anything, Ten will adore him as well, he's gonna be our new dongsaeng."

"Hey! No fair. I'm still your dongsaeng, can't get rid of me that easily."

Mark knew he was pouting, which is unusual for a him, the cool guy that he is. But being around his hyung always made him feel as if he's the youngest, and not the oldest like how he usually is in his circle of friends.   
Lucas doesn't count. He's one of them kids that he has to babysit.  
Taeyong chuckled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Of course, Mark. Now, what can i get for you and that cutie over there?"

 

"Here."

Donghyuck looked up from mindlessly browsing on his phone to Mark, who's now putting 2 bubbleteas on the table. One taro flavor for Mark and chocolate for him. After placing them down on the table, Mark sat down opposite him, placing his drink closer to his. Donghyuck had done the same, at a loss with how to start a conversation with older. Silence stretch on, both of them not knowing what to say and waiting for the other to start. Suddenly, a big tray was placed in front of them, both teens whipping their heads to see a widely smiling Taeyong.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like, Donghyuck-ssi. So I just brought you some of our popular treats."

Donghyuck looked down at said treats. The tray was filled with macaroons, mini cupcakes, eclairs and 2 ham and cheese sandwiches with tomato, lettuce and cucumbers inside. Hyuck couldn't help but widen his eyes and tried not to start drooling at the sight of food. He quickly turned to face Taeyong.

"Thank you, Taeyong-ssi. You didn't have to."

Taeyong smiled at him, looking all soft and cuddly.

"It's no problem at all. And its hyung, we're gonna be a family soon after all."

Donghyuck smiled brightly at that.

"Then it's Dongyuck or Hyuck, Taeyong-hyung."

Taeyong couldn't help but let out a small gasp. He reached over and slightly pinched Donghyuck's cheek, causing Mark to panic a bit."

"Hyung!"

"You're so adorable Hyuck-ah. We'll, hyung have to go back to work now. Let me know if you guys need anything, alright?'

With one last pat on both their heads, Taeyong walked back to his office, bathing them in silence once more. Mark cleared his throat after a minute or so, Hyuck looking up at him.

"They're all good, hyung was the one who made them, so help yourself to them. Taeyong-hyung would be happy if we finish it all."

Donghyuck nodded his head and reached for a macaroon, mark watching him and anticipating his reaction. As he bit into the treat, Donghyuck's eyes widen, the strong and tasty flavor of strawberry bursting inside his mouth. He looked over at him, who looks proud for some reason, as if he's the one who made the treats himself.

"This is eally good, Mark-ssi."

Mark let out an excited laugh.

"Right? Hyung's really good when it comes to cooking and baking. He owns this cafe and all their recipes solely his creations."

Donghyuck softly smiled at how proud Mark looks about his hyung. It reminds him of himself when it comes to his Johnny-hyung. He suddenly felt a bit bad. From the moment they left the restaurant and up until now, Mark had been initiating conversations no matter how awkward it was. And here Donghyuck was, looking like he's not even putting effort in it, after promising his friends and brother to at least see how this thing will go. So, with that in mind, Donghyuck shyly, but very much determined, held his hand out to a bewildered looking Mark.

"You said let's get to know each other, so let me introduce myself again."

"Hi, I'm Seo Donghyuck. But I go by Haechan. Nice to meet you."

Although still feeling a bit bewildered, Mark took Donghyuck's soft hand in his,his bigger slightly calloused hand engulfing Donghyuck's smaller one, a big grin on his face.

"Hi. I'm Mark Lee. Looking forward to getting to you know you, Donghyuck-ssi."

Donghyuck smiled at Mark, shaking his head.

"Just Donghyuck, please, Mark-hyung."

Not really used to being called a hyung(due to his friends treating him like a baby), Mark's cheeks slightly reddened, nodding his head and drinking his bubble tea in hopes of hiding his blush away. If Hyuck had noticed, he made no comments about it whatsoever. Awkwardness still lingers around a bit, but it wasn't as bad as before. Taking a hold of the other sandwich, Donghyuck pushed the plate with the other one in Mark's direction, the older smiling gratefully at him. After taking a few bites, Donghyuck put his sandwich down and turned to look at Mark.

"So.."

The older looked away from his gazing out the window and focused on Donghyuck.

"I am correct in assuming that you go to SMU?"

Mark nodded his head at him, swallowing his sandwich and drinking water before answering.

"Yea. And I'm assuming you are too?"

"Yea."

"Cool. Which department?"

And from there, their topic just varied from classes to random things. They're slowly but surely getting comfortable around each other. Or as comfortable as first meetings go. Donghyuck had found out that Mark is indeed older than him, him being a 2nd year at their university and him a wee little freshman. He had also found out how Mark is one of the key players for their soccer team,who's games, Donghyuck would occasionally watch with Jaemin. It's really a wonder how they've never meet before until that encounter in the hallway.  
Mark had also learn some stuff about his fiance, like how Donghyuck's in the Choir club. After which, Mark had nicely asked to hear his singing. Donghyuck had sadly refused, feeling much too shy still, but also promised to let Mark hear it in the near future. Before they know it, at least 2 hours had past since they got at the cafe. The sky had darken, considering it is around 7pm already, making them somehow reluctantly get out of their seats. After making sure they have everything, Mark led Donghyuck around the back, where the office would be, to say goodbye to Taeyong and thank him for the food. Mark gently rapped his knuckles on the opened door, Taeyong looking up and smiling widely upon setting his gaze on them. He stood up and meet them by the door.

"Leaving now?"

Mark nodded his head.

"Yea. It's getting late. I'm tired from practice and Donghyuck's getting tired as well."

Upon hearing his voice, Donghyuck cutely peeked at Taeyong over Mark's shoulder, the older cooing at him.

"Yes. Thank you for the food Taeyong-hyung. They're super delicious."

Taeyong smiled proudly at that and moved to hug Donghyuck, asking if its okay before doing it. Once Hyuck have his okay, Taeyong's slightly muscled arms wrapped themselves around his torso, squeezing gently before letting go.

"Come here anytime, Hyuck You'll always be welcome. Not Mark, though."

This caused an indignant squawking from aforementioned individual, before Taeyong wrapped him in a hug as well, quieting down his protests. It took another 10 mins before they were able to head for Mark's car. Upon reaching said vehicle, Hyuck hurriedly opened his door before Mark had any chance of doing it for him, again. Mark amusingly shook his head at him, before heading towards the driver seat.

 

"Thanks for dropping me off."

Mark turned to smile at Donghyuck.

"You're welcome."

They're now standing in front of Dongyuck's apartment. Mark had insisted of dropping Donghyuck off at his door and Donghyuck not wanting to argue, had let the older do what he wanted. 

"Well, I gotta go now. Goodnight, Donghyuck."

"Mark."

Mark wasn't able to take another step, Donghyuck's voice halting his movements. He turned back to look at him. HYuck was fiddling with his thumbs, looking very shy and hesitant. After what seemed like an internal battle with himself, he looked directly at Mark's eyes. 

"Would it be alright if we can take about this whole marriage thing tomorrow? Like what it entails and maybe rules and stuff like that?"

His voice had sounded small, as if he didn't want to make Mark uncomfortable or offend him. Mark walked back closer to him and faced Donghyuck. 

"That's a great idea actually. I mean, our parents talked it out. But it'll be good if we can talk about between us and be in somewhat control of the situation and have a some say."

Donghyuck smiled at him, glad that Mark had understood him. Pulling out his phone, he handed the device to Mark, who exchanged it with his phone. After putting their numbers in and promising to set up a time for tomorrow, Mark bid Donghyuck good night once more, before resuming his trek to the elevator. Just as the elevator doors opened, he turned to face Donghyuck who was about to go inside his home.

"I had fun today, Hyuck."

Donghyuck turned to look at him, smile as bright as the sun.

"Me too, Minhyung. Good night and get home safe."

By the time Mark reached his own apartment, the wide smile never left his face, not even for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it going too fast? or is that okay?
> 
> ~Eun~


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii  
> so *means text message :)  
> as usual thank you for reading this  
> <3 <3  
> enjoy~
> 
> i edited it i forgot to put the contract thingy lol  
> i just winged that one hahaha sorryyy

At exactly 9 in the morning, two figures let themselves inside Donghyuck's apartment, caution in their movements despite knowing the teen wouldn't be up and about just yet and would still be snoring with his body tangled with the sheets. With them were grocery bags filled with various things and most importantly, ingredients for breakfast that morning. Heading towards the kitchen, Jaemin and Jisung put the bags on the counter, with the older immediately taking things out that would be needed for breakfast. After deeming that he had everything out already, Jisung started putting the rest of the grocery away. Putting the last of the grocery away, he turned towards his hyung.

"Do you need help with anything, hyung?"

He received a head shake and a smile from Jaemin, before he got shooed out of the kitchen and was told to go "cuddle with Donghyuck and get some more sleep". Navigating his way around his hyung's apartment, he first went back to the hallway by the entrance to put his coat away inside the closet by the door, before padding his way to Donghyuck's room. He carefully opened the door, not wanting to accidentally disturb his hyung. The rays of sunlight filtering through the living room's big windows provided a bit of light to pass through the crack of the door, allowing Jisung to make out the lump on the bed. Donghyuck had tucked himself inside his blanket burrito, head peeking out and full lips formed in a pout. Jisung allowed himself to coo for a few seconds before slipping inside and closing the door behind him. Carefully making his way towards his sleeping hyung, he stopped by the foot of the bed, before he carefully pulled one end of the blanket. Slowly, but surely, he managed to untangle one side of the blanket from under his hyung without waking him up, the heavy sleeper that he is. Just as he was about to slip in beside his hyung, Donghyuck started shuffling around, making his dongsaeng freeze his movements. Confirming that Donghyuck wasn't awake yet, Jisung resumed his move behind his hyung, and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, feeling him tensed up before moving around to face him, eyes barely opened and face scrunched up, trying to make out who's beside him on his bed inside his dark bedroom. Jisung smiled at him, not sure if he could see it though.

"Jisung?"

Sung's smile got bigger, feeling giddy that his hyung managed to guess correctly. He tightened his arms around his hyung and greeted him in a soft voice.

"Morning,hyung. Nana-hyung's in the kitchen, cooking us breakfast. He sent me in here to get more sleep and to cuddle you, so go sleep some more, okay?"

Donghyuck gave no verbal response, but the arms that wrapped around Jisung's middle was an answer enough on its own. Donghyuck snuggled closer to his dongsaeng and buried his face on the crook of his neck. A few seconds later, soft snores and even breathing could be heard from him. Securing the blanket around them, Jisung buried his face on Hyuck's hair, inhaling the comforting scent, before his eyelids started closing and he was asleep in seconds.

 

"Hmm. This should be enough for us."

Pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs and hash brown was laid out on the table, with a pot full of coffee for both Donghyuck and Jaemin and a small pitcher of milk for their maknae. Drying the last of the pots and pans he had used, Jaemin checked the amount of food before heading for the bedroom, where his two sleeping babies were at. He had given them an hour and a half at least to get more sleep, but now it's time to fill their stomachs with breakfast. More like brunch, since it was closer to noon now. Opening the door, he made his way towards the window to move the curtains just a tad bit, just enough for some sunlight to slither through.Padding towards the bed, he let out a coo at seeing their tangled limbs together and synchronized breathing. He sat beside Donghyuck and gently started shaking him awake. Bleary eyes stared back at him, squinting at the minimal light that had suddenly invaded his room. Hair messy and eyes slowly blinking in hopes of being more awake, Donghyuck sat up, and brought up a hand to rub at his eyes, before moving a bit to lean against Jaemin, silently demanding for affection. Jaemin chuckled at his actions, knowing full well that his friend gets slightly clingy and more affectionate after waking up. Donghyuck's hand came up to hold onto Nana's shirt, his other hand holding onto Jisung, squeezing it every now and then. Jaemin, leaned over Donghyuck to ran his hand through Jisung's hair, waking him up in the process, before he straightened back up and now ran gentle fingers through Donghyuck's hair, fixing it and coaxing his best friend to be more awake. 

"It's time to wake up, babies. I'm done with breakfast, so let's go while they're still hot."

Jisung got up first, mumbling something about setting the table. Jaemin smiled proudly at him, telling him how he's slowly growing up and becoming responsible, which caused Jisung's cheeks to have a pinkish hue. Focusing back on his other baby, Jaemin slowly ran his other hand up and down Donghyuck's back, earning a hum from said boy.

"You didn't call me after your meeting with the Lee family yesterday, I got worried. Was everything okay, Hyuck?"

He felt Donghyuck nod his head, his hair tickling his neck with his movements, before he sat up to look at him, eyes still a bit unfocused and sleepy.

"Yea. I'll tell you and Jisung about it over breakfast."

Nodding his head, Jaemin let Donghyuck stand up and head towards his en suite. He stood up as well and head for the door, to help Jisung finish setting up.

"Okay, well, wash up and go out for breakfast okay? Don't take too long!"

 

"So what you're saying is, this Mark Lee guy's super nice? Like he's not a douche at all?"

They were now lounging on the couch, Infinity War playing on the TV with no one fully paying attention to it. Donghyuck was sitting in between them again, with his legs on top of Nana and his upper body leaning on Jisung's chest with the maknae's hands fiddling with his. He had just finished recounting what had happened the day before, from the meeting in the restaurant to Mark dropping him off. Although, he had kept the part about what happened when Mark had dropped him off to himself. He doesn't want to make a big deal about it and knowing his friends, they'll surely exaggerate it a bit. He shook his head at what Nana said.

"No. He's nice. We were a bit awkward yesterday, but it got better after we talked about random things. He attends SMU as well, by the way."

Jaemin nodded his head, face relaxing in relief at knowing his baby's fiance is not a douche. However, he can't fully be at ease just yet. The last bit of information instantly got his attention.

"He does? Which department?"

"Dance department."

"Then Nana-hyung perhaps you've met him?"

Jaemin's face had scrunched up, trying to remember if he had come across one Mark Lee. Jisung piped up just then.

"Wait, if I remember correctly, Chenle had an older friend named Mark who attended SM High as well."

Just then as if it just occurred to him, Jaemin shot up from bis position, unintentionally dislodging Donghyuck's legs off his lap. Hearing his baby pudu whine, Jaemin sheepishly smiled at him and re-positioned his legs back on his lap.

"I remember now! He's in one of my classes, I think. And he's friends with Wong Yukhei or Lucas."

At his friends blank stare at the name, Jaemin rolled his eyes.

"Tall blonde? Short hair? Always laughing and smiling and can be loud?"

Jisung shrugged at that, still having no clue as to who he is. Donghyuck, however, gave a nod of understanding, having met the older a few times already. Slowly, a smirked made its way to his face.

"Oh. Him. Na Jaemin's #1 admirer."

THis had caused curious inquiries from Jisung, asking his hyung as to who this guy is and if his hyung had given him any chance to court and said hyung to furiously blushed. He quickly tackled Donghyuck, making him howl from laughter as he tickled his sides and for Jisung to loudly protest about getting squished on the end of the couch with the arm rest digging on his back. Getting off their maknae, Jaemin sat back down with his arms crossed and pout clear on his face. Jisung stood up and put his hands on his hips, looking like a mother scolding her troublemaker of a son. 

"And?? Was I ever gonna know about this? Is this Lucas person courting you now?? Without my say so?!"

Donghyuck was very much enjoying said interaction and feeling endeared with their maknae being worried and protective of Nana. Said boy just whined at getting questioned about his love life by their maknae, his baby chick, of all people.

"Jisunggieeeee. No he's not. He doesn't even talk to me."

At his words, Jaemin had unconsciously started sulking some more, pout turning deeper, as if he was upset by the fact that Wong Yukhei doesn't have the balls to come talk to him. Jisung's eyes narrowed some more.

"Oh so you want him to come talk to you and ask you out. Is that it?"

"No."

Contrary to his answer, Jaemin's face had turned to an interesting hue of red, lips stretching out to a small smile, which he tried to hide upon realizing it. But it was too late already. Donghyuck, who was still very much amused from his perched on the end of the couch, had seen it. Jisung did too. Which is why, he had crossed his arms on his chest and told Nana of his thoughts with a firm voice.

"No. Nope. Not without my say so! Not until I meet this dude."

"Oh my god, Sung! The guy can't even come up to me to say hi without looking like he'd melt right on the spot. So I don't think he'll be asking me out anytime soon."

"But I bet you want him to."

Jaemin sent a quick glare towards Donghyuck's direction before he crossed his own arms.

"Besides, I'm older that you! You can't tell me not to go out with someone who's interested in me."

But Jisung stubbornly shook his head.

"Nope. Not until I meet him. I have to meet him first."

Jaemin made an indignant noise before he pointed at Donghyuck.

"Hey! That's not fair! Hyuck's engaged now and you haven't met the guy!"

Before Donghyuck could repute, his phone had vibrated, gaining their attention. Grabbing it from its perched on the coffee table, Donghyuck checked it to see a message from Mark confirming the time they had agreed to meet at today. After Mark had dropped him off, Donghyuck received a text from the older right after got out of the shower.

*Hi, Donghyuck, its Mark. I just wanted to ask you what time you'd like to meet tomorrow?*

Setting the towel around his neck, Hyuck sat down in front of his vanity and texted the older back.

*Hi, Mark-hyung. I'm free all day, but would it be alright if we meet around 4? Only if you are okay with that.*

Not long after he sent it, another message popped up.

*Okay. :)* 

They texted back and forth some more to set up where they would meet up. Donghyuck just finished drying his hair when he got another message from Mark. Putting his blow dryer back inside its rightful drawer, he picked up his phone and sat on his bed, getting ready to sleep. He tapped his phone and saw a simple message from Mark.

*Good night, Donghyuck. Sleep well.*

It's such a simple message, one that's been sent to him countless of times by friends and family and yet.  
And yet his heart did a thing knowing that it came from Mark, someone he had just met today. Someone he had no prior knowledge of other than the fact that they'll get married. Someone that was awkward but very nice. Quickly typing a good night message back, Hyuck put his phone on his nightstand. He laid down, pulling the blankets around him and just stared up at the ceiling, countless thoughts running through his mind.  
He doesn't want to entertain the idea of a possibly liking Mark this early. He barely knew the guy ffs. And yet he can't exactly point out why his heart did a thing because of a simple message from him. The rational part of his brain reasoning out how he's just not used to getting a message like that from someone other than his friends and family. After all, the last time someone (who's not family or friends) sent him something like that was months ago. When Jeno was still his boyfriend. When Jeno was still the boy who would message him daily good morning and good night texts. When Jeno was someone who would come over to his house, other than his best friends, when he had a really bad nightmare and needs comfort from someone other than his family. When Jeno's face would be the last one he'll see before he falls asleep in the middle of their face time call. Shaking his head out the dangerous thoughts occupying his head, Donghyuck buried himself in his blanket and willed himself to rid of such thought. He then slowly fell asleep.

"Hyung?"

Jisung's voice broke Donghyuck out of his thoughts. Shaking his head to make himself focus, he turned his head in Jisung's way and was met with the maknae's worried gaze. Jaemin's own worried face was visible from the corner of his eyes. Dismissing their concerns, he looked down at his phone and saw that he hasn't replied back yet. Typing out a response, he pressed right after and focused back on his friends.

"That was Mark. We agreed to meet today to talk about this whole marriage thing. And set up boundaries and rules and stuff like that."

He received understanding nods from both his friends, before Jaemin perked up, turning to Donghyuck, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"What time are you suppose to meet him??"

"At 4. Why?"

"Is he picking you up?"

*brrr*

Donghyuck looked down at his phone and was greeted by a text from Mark.

*Her forgot to tell you. I'll just pick you up instead of meeting you at the shop?*

Before Donghyuck had any chance of replying, his phone vibrated once more with another text from Mark.

*Only if you want to, of course.*

And other.

*Oh god. I am so sorry. That sounded demanding. Oh my god.*

*Only if you are comfortable, Hyuck. I don't mind if you want to drive there.*

*on your own car*

*sorry again*

Donghyuck couldn't help but laugh at that, he can kind of imagine Mark panicking slightly for sending his first text. His heart beating a tiny teeny bit faster at Mark's efforts to clear up the message and for trying his best to make him comfortable. Smiling unconsciously, Donghyuck started typing a response back, not noticing his friends' stares. Jisung and Jaemin looked at each other, smiles evident on their face. It might not be much, but for them, its a step towards Donghyuck being happy again. Sending off his message, Donghyuck looked up at his friends, with the two quickly pretending that they didn't witness Donghyuck's smile. 

"He said he'll come pick me up."

With that statement, Jaemin pulled Hyuck out of his seat and dragged him towards his bedroom, with Jisung waddling behind them.

 

"Okayy. We're gonna make you look extra pretty."

Donghyuck confusedly looked at his friend, not understanding why he had to doll himself up for a meeting with Mark. Jaemin noticing his face, quickly explained, smirk tugging on his lips.

"For Mark of course, your future husband.Mark has to see that my baby pudu is the prettiest of them all."

He ignored Donghyuck's spluttering and opened his closet, and started rummaging for clothes that would be perfect for their dat- meet up. For their meet up. Heh

 

"Please don't say anything unnecessary. Please."

Donghyuck was desperately begging his friends to behave just as Mark pulls up in front of them. Both Jaemin and Jisung refused to leave without meeting Mark. Both were very adamant, especially the maknae. Jisung's reason was "I need to make sure he's an okay guy for you hyung!"  
Jaemin just bluntly said "I wanna ogle at lover boy"

Embarrassing really. 

Donghyuck just hopes Mark doesn't mind meeting his friends today. Mark turn the engine off his car, which Jisung was openly admiring, but had quickly snapped out of it and resumed his "you don't impress me b*tch" facade, and made his way around his car to stand before Donghyuck and his friends. He gave Donghyuck a wide smile before turning timid smiles at Jaemin and Jisung. Donghyuck cleared his throat and greeted Mark.

"Hi, Mark-hyung. Sorry we were hanging out and they decided to wait with me."

Mark turned back to Donghyuck to reassure him that it's alright.

"So, this is Jaemin. He's in the same department as you."

Mark and Jaemin shook hands, recognition slowly showing up in Mark's eyes. Before he turned to Jisung.

"And I'm Park Jisung. Cool ride."

Donghyuck couldn't help but roll his eyes at his little brother. Mark smiled at him.

"Chenle's mentioned you before."

After that, both teens left. (Jaemin brought his car) Mark once again opened the door for Donghyuck, slightly irritating the younger.  
Sitting on the driver seat, Mark discreetly eyed Donghyuck's outfit, liking how it fits the younger so well. Donghyuck was wearing black ripped jeans, a white sweatshirt with the word NASA in big red letters, jean jacket with small rips here and there and green stan smith shoes. Donghyuck was also wearing light make up, just BB cream and lip balm. Clearing his throat in an effort to distract himself from checking out how good Donghyuck looks, Mark smiled at the younger.

"So, where to first?"

 

They ended up going to a music store. Donghyuck had wanted to buy some vinyl records for his collection. Mark also bought a few albums. They're now in a quaint little cafe after they stored their purchases inside Mark's vehicle. Donghyuck got himself caramel macchiato while Mark had went for an americano. An empty page of Donghyuck's notebook, which Mark hadn't noticed when he picked him up, sat in between them on the table. Mark cleared his throat.

"Okay. So, boundaries or rules. Let's some up?"

Donghyuck nodded at him. Taking hold of the pen, he turned towards Mark.

"So let's discuss them and then write in down? Then let's make a contract thing, doesn't have to be fancy on here is fine, and then let's sign it and keep a copy each? Is that okay?"

Mark nodded his head that Donghyuck's idea. Taking a sip of his drink, he pondered what rules to put down. Donghyuck cleared his throat making Mark look at him.

"For starters, let's agree to not be involve,date or see other people while we are under this agreement. Is that okay with you?"

If he was to be honest, Donghyuck's somewhat terrified that Mark would disagree with his statement. Maybe Mark agreed to this, but he'll want to see other people outside of it. Donghyuck's not sure if he'll be alright with that. While he may not like Mark(not yet *wink* *wink*), he wouldn't be comfortable with Mark dating someone else while he's married to him. It'll just be overall awkward. And that person might start accusing him and cause drama. He'd rather avoid that and not deal with it. And after all, Donghyuck agreed to this with full intentions of at least trying it out and seeing where it'll lead them, which can't happen if Mark starts seeing someone else. But if Mark wants to do that, then might as well forget about this whole agreement. He was brought out of his thoughts when Mark spoke up.

"That's fine by me. I have no intention of having any relationship outside our marriage."

Willing himself not to blush at Mark's wording, Donghyuck nodded his head and muttered a small thank you before he started writing on two separate pages. Mark watch him focusing on his task, a small smile on his lips. After Donghyuck was done, he took a sip of his drink.

"Hmm. What else.."

"How about. No secrets. Just be open with each other."

Donghyuck whipped his head in Mark's direction, so the older elaborated.

"Like, if we have concerns or anything like that, no matter how small, we tell each other. I want for us to be able to trust and rely on each other, Hyuck. Cause honestly, we don't know where this will lead us. We might end up liking each other and even if we don't, then at least we'll be friends. And trust is a must in any relationship. So, yea?"

Nodding his head, Donghyuck smiled at Mark, completely agreeing with him and writing it all down again. They went back and forth on what rules they want to establish, all while learning more bits and pieces of information about each other. After a few rules, they reviewed their "contract" before deeming it perfect. Mark stood up, stretching his body while Donghyuck gathered his stuff, before they made their way towards the door. 

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat, Hyuck."

"Mhmm. What do you want to eat?"

Mark fished his keys out of his pockets as soon as they're out the door. 

"I want ramyun."

Donghyuck pondered for any good ramyun places he knew. His face lit up upon remembering a particular place. He was about to say the name of the place when voices interrupted him. 

"Mark?"

They both looked at the newcomers. From the way Mark's face had lit up, Donghyuck's assuming they're his friends and seeing as Wong Lucas is with them, he's 100% sure of his theory. Mark beckon them over. Once they were close enough, Mark asked them.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?"

A pretty small guy answered him.

"We were shopping and just looking around and being overall bored."

He has blondish brown hair and a pretty face. Donghyuck's just a bit taller than him but he looks like he can take down people twice his size. He was wearing a moomin Tshirt, dark blue jeans and a leather jacket. Lucas's loud voice filtered through Donghyuck's musings.

"Well, Renjun was bored, so I got dragged as well."

Unknown boy, now identified as Renjun, elbowed Lucas causing him to bend his body sideways in pain. Donghyuck's eyes widen, not expecting for his assessment of the guy to be true. Mark noticed and groaned out loud.

"Come on guys, don't freak out Haechan."

Both Lucas and Renjun straightened up and introduced themselves to him. Donghyuck sent a quick smile at Mark, not only because of that, but also because he remembered their conversation about him wanting other people to use Haechan instead of Donghyuck, unless he himself tells them otherwise.

"Hi, I'm Renjun. Nice to meet you. Don't believe a word these idiots say about me."

Donghyuck shook his offered hand, amusement clear on his eyes. Lucas quickly bounded over to him, excitedly shaking his hand.

"HI. I'M LUCAS WONG. LETS BE FRIENDS"

Mark quickly hit his head, causing him to pout.

"You're gonna damaged Haechan's hearing, idiot."

Lucas hurriedly apologized, voice noticeably softening. Mark was looking around, as if looking for someone. 

"It's just you tow?"

Renjun shook his head. 

"Nah. The other two just went to grab drinks because they got thirsty."

Just then, a shout of Mark-hyung was clearly heard, before a body collided with Mark's, forcing him to have one foot step back to prevent him and the other person from falling down. Donghyuck had moved behind Mark slightly, just in case they start falling backwards, made eye contact with the person on Mark's embrace.

"Chenle?"

Chenle's face lit up and he smiled brightly before letting go of Mark and went to hug Donghyuck.

"Hyuck-hyung! Long time no see"

Donghyuck hugged the other back, completely unaware of another set of footsteps coming closer to them, before he heard a voice he hadn't heard in months now. His body suddenly stiffened, Chenle worriedly pulling away before remembering that he came with them as well. Mark greeted the new arrival and getting a greeting back, not noticing Donghyuck's frozen body and Chenle worriedly biting his lips. Since Mark had moved slightly from his earlier position, the angle made it perfect for the new arrival to see who was behind Mark and beside Chenle. His eyes widened, mouth agape, confusing three other people around him. Donghyuck was stubbornly staring ahead, avoiding any possible eye contact with him. Donghyuck tightly closed his eyes, biting his lower lip to stop himself from trembling, when then guy spoke up.

"Hyuck?"

Lucas, Renjun and Mark were now looking at them back and forth. Mark made a move to come closer to Donghyuck. After a few seconds, Donghyuck lifted his head up, face emotionless, voice neutral.

"Jeno."

MARK LEE AND DONGHYUCK LEE MARRIAGE CONTRACT

Written in this contract are rules that both must follow.

1\. Under no circumstances can participants be involve, date or see other people while under the agreement.  
2\. No secrets must be withheld from one another. In other words, be open with each other with any concerns they might have, big or small. communication is the key  
3\. Must have the other's permission or say so before doing things. ( Don not make the other uncomfortable)  
4\. The apartment(that they'll be moving in to) must have an extra room, for when the other might not be that comfortable with sharing abed yet  
5\. Must have a vanity inside the bedroom(for Donghyuck's sake)  
6\. Under no circumstances is Mark allowed in the kitchen  
7\. If the other party starts liking someone else, let the other party know as soon as possible  
8\. Let the other party know if you'll have friends over(at their apartment)


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII
> 
> sorry for taking a bit to upload this. i got a bit busy with school AND my part time job ended quite late for 2 days straight so i was busy doing school work when i get home so sorry and thank you for waiting.  
> also omg haechannie's chubby cheeks so adorableeee i wanna pinchhhhhhhh and land kisses cuz he deserves them for how amazing of a person he is 
> 
> as usual, thank you for taking the time to read this   
> and sorry for spelling, grammar mistakes and if it gets confusing sorrryyy  
> love you guys  
> ~Eun~

"Jeno."

Lucas, Renjun and Mark were very much confuse, not understanding what's happening. Chenle was fidgeting on his spot beside Donghyuck, worried about what Jeno's gonna do next. Mark was looking back and forth between the two, confusion and curiosity on his handsome face, when Lucas suddenly blurted out what was on their minds.

"Do you guys know each other or something?"

Chenle had opened his mouth to answer his hyung but was interrupted by Jeno, who spoke at the same time Hyuck did.

"No."

"Yes."

That had caused even more confusion but before anything more could be uttered, Chenle made his way over to Jeno, in hopes of persuading him not to say anything more. 

"Hyung. Don't please."

Jeno gently pushed Chenle away, taking a step towards Donghyuck's direction, longing and desperation reflected on his eyes. Chenle quickly latched on to his hyung's arm, temporarily halting his attempt to move forward. Jeno stood there, staring at Donghyuck, trying his best to convey unspoken messages through his stare. Donghyuck, for his part, tried so hard to avoid Jeno's stares, holding back tears threatening to spill out, not wanting to have a breakdown in front of people he barely knows and cause a scene. His efforts were in vain however, when a lone tear flowed out of his eyes. Seeing Jeno after all these months triggered memories he'd rather forget to come out and plague his mind. He bit his lip to keep a sob from coming out. Jeno tried to move towards Donghyuck once more but Mark was faster and much closer to where Donghyuck was. Jeno's steps faltered when he saw his friend and hyung, wrapped his ex boyfriend in a hug, hurt and confusion evident on his face. Determined to talk to Donghyuck and find out how he knew Mark, he took a step once more. Chenle, not wanting for Donghyuck to be even more upset than he already is, latched on to Jeno once and started talking in rapid Chinese. Both Renjun and Lucas hesitated before Lucas moved and hauled a surprised Jeno over his shoulder, tightening his hold when said captive tried thrashing around, protesting to be let down. Chenle followed after them, while Renjun stayed behind a bit and looked over to where Mark was hugging Donghyuck and found him already staring back at him, message as clear as day on his eyes. Renjun sighed before nodding his head.

"Fine. I won't ask questions now, but I expect a full explanation soon,hyung. I'll go and try to calm Jeno down and maybe get some answers."

Mark smiled gratefully and apologetically at his best friend, nodding as a promise to inform them as soon as possible. Renjun dismissed his apology with a smile of his own and waving bye before following the others. 

 

Mark didn't think twice before moving towards Donghyuck, a slight panic in him at the sight of Donghyuck's tear falling down his pretty face and efforts of stopping himself from full on sobbing. He quickly strode towards Donghyuck, strong arms enveloping his smaller frame as soon as he was close enough. He pulled Hyuck tighter to his chest to hide him from prying eyes, an unspoken encouragement to let it out, and to block Jeno's view of him and vice versa. Donghyuck was shocked at first, not expecting Mark to come hug him. His first reaction was to pull away, but Mark only tightened his hold of him. The older secured an arm around his back, rubbing his hand back and forth in hopes of calming him down. His other hand guided Donghyuck's head to rest against his chest, silently asking Hyuck to trust him and let him comfort him. Donghyuck slowly wrapped his arms around the older's waist, letting the comforting scent of rain forest and cherry blossoms calm him down. They heard a commotion behind them, before hearing Chenle talk in rapid Chinese and then hurried steps after. Donghyuck made the mistake of lifting his head from its place on Mark's chest. He took a peek of what was happening behind them and made eye contact with Jeno. It was brief, but it was enough to see the hurt and confusion in them. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, unaware of Mark who was silently watching them, a funny feeling bubbling in his chest at the emotions swirling inside Jeno's eyes, one in particular more prominent than the others. Longing. His heart twitch at seeing such a raw emotion on his chest and it being directed at his fiance. Donghyuck ducked back down in the safety of Mark's chest just as Lucas threw Jeno over his shoulder. Donghyuck could hear Mark's friend, Renjun, talking before his steps started fading as well, leaving them alone in front of Mark's car. Even though Mark had silently assured Hyuck that it was okay to cry on his chest, no tears made it out of his eyes, not wanting to cry in such a public place. He shuffled a bit closer to Mark, taking a handful of his shirt and tugging lightly, gaining the older's attention. Mark was instantly fussing over him.

"Hyuck? You okay?"

Not wanting to talk just yet, Donghyuck nodded his head, tugging some more on the older's shirt, wanting for him to somehow understand without him voicing it out. Mark, was a bit confuse at first, but quickly remembered that they were still in a public area, in the sidewalk of the cafe they were at more specifically. Mark started pulling away, intent on guiding Donghyuck back to his car and making sure he's okay. But Donghyuck let out a whine, not wanting to move away from the older boy's comforting hug. Mark wasn't sure if Hyuck was aware of it or not and just tried to move again but was met with the same result, plus Donghyuck securing his arms around the older more tightly. Mark couldn't help but let out a smile, a giddy feeling surfacing at the fact that Donghyuck finds comfort in him. Tightening his arms once more, he spoke to Donghyuck softly.

"You wanna get out of here?"

Donghyuck nodded his head again. 

"Then you gotta let go of me, silly. So that I can walk us to my car."

Donghyuck didn't want to let the older go, but he really wants to leave the area now so, he reluctantly(very much so) let go of the older's warm body. Cheeks reddening upon realizing what he did mere moments ago. Whining too. Donghyuck internally groaned, feeling so embarrassed of himself. Remotely keeping his head hang low, he let the older take a hold of his hand and guide him towards the car. Once they were both settled in, Mark turned to Donghyuck,a million of questions on his head. And the one of top of them all, who is Jeno to his fiance. But he held himself back and showed a smile to the younger.

"Where do you want to go?"

 

"Put me down, Lucas-hyung! Put me down!"

Jeno was wriggling about on Lucas' hold. He wants his hyung to put him down so he can ran back to Donghyuck and talk. And to also find out why Mark's with him and why did his hyung hug his Donghyuck.

'He's not yours anymore, remember? Because of your stupidity, you lost him.'

As he was busy having a monologue within his head and reminiscing of past memories, Jeno failed to notice the halting steps of his human transport. They had stopped in front of a bench at a nearby park. Taking a notice of Jeno's quietness and lack of movements, Lucas crouched down carefully, not wanting to accidentally dislodge Jeno. He sat him down on the bench and pulled away just to notice endless tears cascading down his cheeks, making his three friends panic. Jeno, himself hadn't even noticed the tears, until gentle soft hands started wiping them away. Jeno slowly started blinking, his eyes instantly zeroing on his bestfriend's face full of concern and sadness. Renjun sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around him in comfort. Waking up somewhat from his daze, Jeno noticed two things. 1: he is crying at such a public, even if no one is currently around to stare and ogle at him and 2: the distinct lack of 2 loudmouths. Renjun lightly squeezed his side, gaining his attention. 

"They went to the closest convenience store to get you water. And to give some space to calm down."

Jeno nodded his head, grateful for having friends like them, before putting his head on his arms. He felt like crying once more, due to feeling pathetic for himself. He was the reason for their break up and yet he's the one who's making it seem like he's the victim. He felt Renjun rubbing a gentle hand on his back before he heard a sigh.

"So?"

He looked up and saw his bestfriend staring right at him.

"How do you know Donghyuck?"

Jeno sighed and stared ahead, a broken expression on his face.

"He's my ex boyfriend."

 

"Hyuck, you sure you want to do this? And here?"

They're now at the back of Mark's car, which was park at an abandoned parking lot that they had passed by. Mark was sitting facing Donghyuck, who was biting his lips nervously, eyes not quite meeting Mark's, hands restlessly fidgeting. Donghyuck jolted in his seat when Mark's hand landed on his knee, gently squeezing and smiling reassuringly at the younger. 

"We don't have to do this now, Hyuck. I can wait when you're ready. There's no rush."

Donghyuck gulped upon noticing the older's close proximity, not noticing him moving at all due to nerves slowly taking over his body. He felt himself sweat, heart beating erratically. Mark concerned for the younger's nervous state, moved even closer, unknowingly causing the nerves within Donghyuck to rise higher. Feeling like his heart would jump out of his chest soon, Donghyuck put his hands on Mark's chest, feeling the older's calm beating heart, despite their current situation and position. When Donghyuck lightly pushed Mark back, the older put his hands on top of Hyuck's, making him blush. 

"Hyuck.."

Feeling Mark's breathe fanning his space, Donghyuck closed his eyes.

"Hyung..."


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe hi sorry for abruptly cutting the last chapter  
> but here's the next one 😁😆

As if waking up from his trance, Mark hurriedly scrambled back, plastering hiss body against the door, cheeks red from embarrassment, chest heaving. Donghyuck was almost in the same state, minus the heaving of his chest. Mark groaned out loud, smacking himself on his forehead.

"Sorry, Hyuck. I just wanted to know if you were okay. I forgot the concept of personal space."

Donghyuck smiled at him, to show that everything was okay between them, honestly grateful for the older for putting up with him despite only knowing each other for about less than a week.  
They had stopped at a convenience store to buy Donghyuck's ice cream and other things the younger had deemed to be "important" for their story telling. Donghyuck had decided to tell the older about his past with Jeno. Which is a bit unusual for him, seeing as he's not someone who easily shares his past with someone he barely knows. But him and Mark had signed an agreement, no secrets/concerns between them, big or small. Communication is key. He was mentally repeating this over and over, as courage not to back out of his decision.  
The fact that his ex boyfriend's friends with his fiance might've influenced his decision as well. Mark, noticing the different emotions flickering on the younger's face, tentatively took his hand in his warm one, squeezing it to seize its trembling. The younger squeezed back and turned to look at him.

"We really don't have to do this now, Donghyuck. I don't have to know now. The fact that you want to let me know in honor of our agreement with each other, is more than enough for now. Don't force yourself to tell me now. I can wait."

Donghyuck took a deep breathe, taking a few moments to calm and collect himself. He could feel the older's(who's hand he hasn't let go of yet) stare at him, concern, worry and understanding clearly being conveyed through his eyes. After taking another deep breathe, he turned in his seat to face the older, hands still clutching each other. Mark smiled encouragingly at him, giving his hand another squeeze and patting it with his other hand, catching the fact that it calms Hyuck's nerves down, which the younger was very much grateful for.  
After a few more seconds, Donghyuck started telling his story, a far away look in his brown eyes.

 

"After Mark-hyung and Lucas-hyung graduated and you being accepted for that exchange program, we got put together in one class together with his friend, Na Jaemin. After, us three became friends. And then as time goes, me and Chenle started becoming part of their little group."

Jeno was unconsciously gripping the bottle of water as he tell his past relationship with Donghyuck to Renjun. The two friends are now in Renjun's room, Jeno not exactly comfortable of telling his story out in the public. He just know he'll be a mess after it, and he'd rather not grace the public with his ugly crying. Lucas and Chenle have long gone, their youngest thought it would be best for just them two to talk it out, as to not overwhelmed Jeno. They left after Chenle got an okay from his Jeno-hyung, to be the one to tell Lucas, so that Jeno won't have to repeat it for he Hong Kong native. Renjun was leaning against his headboard, gaze set on Jeno, who chose to lean against the wall. 

"Whenever Jaemin had volunteer activities or if both Jisung and Chenle have extra curricular, Donghyuck and I would be going home together by ourselves. And that gave an opportunity for us to become closer and get to know each other. After some time, I started liking him."

He turned his head to look at Renjun, love and fondness clear as day.

"It's not hard to, Injunnie. Lee Donghyuck's beautiful. He's funny and always willing to defend his friends. He's really nice too. To me, he's perfect. A perfect angel that I had foolishly let slipped away from my arms."

 

"He was a stuttering mess when he finally gained the courage to ask me out. He was shaking so bad and his eyes were darting around, with sweat building on his forehead. But he looked perfect, you know. He's the one boy almost everyone in our year and maybe the ones below too, had their eyes on. I can't blame them. Lee Jeno was all eye smiles and pretty teeth. He's super nice too and always willing to help others out."

Donghyuck was mindlessly playing with Mark's fingers as the older let him do whatever helps him keep calm. Mark was intently listening to Hyuck's story, ready at any given moment to comfort the younger when need be. Donghyuck had already finished his tub of ice cream, he had offered but the older had politely declined, opting to have the skittles pack instead. The other snacks they had bought(Mark had actually, but details details) is now lying on the front seat, keeping just the water bottles close to them, in case Donghyuck needs it. Mark also made sure to keep the tissue that he had bought, close to his person. Again, for Donghyuck's benefit.  
Mark hummed in response to Hyuck, just let the other know that he was listening to his every word.

"So I said yes to him. After that day, we started going out."

 

"It was everything I imagined it to be, Jun. He's super cute and super affectionate, which I didn't mind at all. In fact, it was cute, I loved it. He would come support me in games when he can, wearing my basketball jersey, like I would ask him to. We'd get ice creams after school, when we both have free time. He'd teach me on classes I have a hard time grasping the lessons."

Jeno's eyes had turned glossy, past memories, happy ones, with Donghyuck playing through his mind. Renjun cleared his throat, bringing his friend out of his trance.

"How come I never knew of this?"

Jeno sadly shook his head.

"Remember when you had asked me almost a year ago as to why I'm looking happier each time we video call each other?"

Getting a nod from Renjun, Jeno turned his gaze towards the ceiling, a sad smile on his thin lips.

"It was because of Donghyuck. He made my day brighter, always making me smile, especially on days when its just bad. One smile from him and I feel like I'm on top of the world. He'd cheer me up for bad grades, encourage me when there's an upcoming exam or games. He also always made sure to give me lunch that he made himself when he has the time. He's everything anyone could've ever asked for. And yet I fucked up."

Tears started falling again.  
Renjun moved over to where his bestfriend was sitting, putting his arm around his shoulder, as support. Jeno wiped his tears away and took a deep breath before continuing.

 

"We'd go on dates, spend time with each other. Everything was perfect. Other than Chenle, he would mention you guys as well. How he has two older hyungs who was a year older and so went to college ahead of us. And of his childhood friend, who got accepted for an exchange program to Shanghai. Of course, he had mentioned you guys, but me being me, just totally forgot your names."

Mark couldn't help but snort at that, causing the younger to swat his arm.

 

"In my defense, I don't see you guys, so I couldn't remember your names since I have never met you. He had asked me if I had wanted to come meet you guys and maybe join him when his bestfriend calls. But I told him that introductions could wait, since college must be busy for you guys and I didn't want to disturb anyone. Same for Renjun, being an exchange student and all that. So we put it off, for now. He said I could meet you guys as well when we enter college together. What a joke."

Mark smiled sadly at that.

"Jeno did mentioned about introducing his boyfriend to us when you both enter college, since the whole gang, minus Chenle of course, would be somewhat complete again."

Donghyuck teared up at the reminder of another one of Jeno's broken promises, a tear slipping out as he closed his eyes. He felt calloused fingers wiping it away, causing him to open his eyes and was met with Mark's sad ones. 

"So, it was actually only Jisung, Chenle and Jaemin who knew about us. Me and Jeno weren't big on being really public, since it was enough for us that our close friends knew. We didn't exactly want the whole school to use our relationship as their daily gossip, but that doesn't mean we had a secret relationship. It was public, just not too overly showy."

Donghyuck sighed and laid his head against the head rest. 

"Everything was perfect, hyung. We would have fights, yes, but we would usually resolve it by the end of the day or the next day. He'd support me in the stuff I do and vice versa. Almost 5 months of blissful dating. I was a fool to hope for it to last.  
Everything started going downhill 2 months before graduation."

 

By now, Jeno's head's cushioned on Renjun's lap, the latter combing a hand through his hair, not enough to lull him to sleep, but enough to keep him calm. 

"2 months before graduation, there's a girl that transferred to our year."

Renjun gasped, having an inkling as to what's coming next. Jeno hurriedly sat up, facing his bestfriend.

"No no, wait. Let me finish"

"I was assigned to help show her around because I was helping out at the office at that time. And so I did. We exchanged numbers when I dropped her off her class."

Renjun hesitated, somewhat dreading the answer yet he asked anyway.

"Did Donghyuck know about this?"

Renjun was surprised when he saw his friend nod.

"Yea. I told him about it right after. He was even the one to suggest making her join our group for lunch, seeing as she was alone and new."

 

%BTW i forgot to mention, i have no idea how the school system in sk works, so i will be basing their school system like the one in Vancouver, CANADA  
HIGHSCHOOL grade 8-12 sept to june%

 

"Jaemin and Jisung, even Chenle had an off feeling about her from the start, but I told them to be nice. She was after all new transfer student, who needed friends. After that, she would occasionally join us for lunch, if she's not joining the other friends she's made as well. Her and Jeno also became close as time passed. I didn't even really noticed at first. Jaemin was the one to bring it to my attention. He had asked me if I was not feeling jealous at all. And stupid me told him that they're just friends, like me and him. That Jeno's just trying to make new friends. God I was such an idiot."

Arms wrapped themselves around him, as soon as the first tears started falling. Gentle hands rubbing head and back, guiding him to rest on the strong chest of his betrothed 

"You don't have to continue, Hyuck."

Shaking his head, Donghyuck moved closer to Mark, before continuing. The older let him be, wanting to make the younger rely and be comfortable with him by letting him do things like this on his own accord, on his own pace.

"The first few times, it hadn't bothered me, since I was getting slightly busy as well. But without me noticing, Jeno and Nancy had started spending more time together. They'd sometimes hang out without any of us. Jeno would drive her home, even if she has her own driver, he'd insist on doing it. And foolish me thought that my boyfriend was just being friendly and nice, like usual."

Donghyuck's now sobbing, his words barely audible. Mark has to listen carefully to understand what's coming out of his mouth. He started rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Hyuck.."

But Donghyuck was determined to finish, to get it off his chest.

"A month before graduation, Jeno would start making excuses to cancel our dates or why he can't spend lunch time with us most of the time. He'd give me excuses about why he's spending less and less time with me. Saying he has volunteering or how he's helping this club and that. Nancy was spending less and less time with us as well. I was so stupid for not noticing it. Jaemin came to talk to me about how suspicious the two have been lately. But I was a fool for Jeno. I got mad at Nana, my bestfriend of forever, for accusing my boyfriend and my other friend of such things. If I only knew how right Jaemin was."

 

"Why?"

 

Jeno was shaking his head.

"I don't know Renjun. I don't know."

Curling his arms around his knees, Jeno put is chin on top of them.

"The more time I spent with Nancy, the more I enjoyed her company. And by doing that, Donghyuck's presence in my heart and mind slowly got taken away."

Jeno has tears cascading down but he didn't bother wiping them. He just let them fall.

"They're nothing a like, Jun. Nancy doesn't even come close to how an amazing person Donghyuck is. And yet, there I was. Canceling dates with my boyfriend with poor excuses and taking Nancy on dates instead. I'd bail on spending time with Donghyuck during lunch and instead find an empty classroom to make out with her. I would lie to my boyfriend how I have to go home early without him because of this and that, when in truth, I'm driving Nancy home and spending time with her."

"Jeno..."

 

"Donghyuck tried his best to make me spend time with him, as I should be without him even asking me to. And yet, I would get annoyed at him and be angry. Telling him he's clingy and not let me spend time with my friends. I would apologize right after saying words like that. And Donghyuck would forgive me, time and time again. Two weeks before graduation, Donghyuck caught us."

 

Donghyuck had sat up once again, but he was still holding the older's hand, holding on it like a lifeline. 

"I stumbled upon them the same day we saw Nancy with hickies on her neck. They both decided to finally grace us with their presence at lunch time. Jeno came in first and sat next to me. Thinking back, I should've noticed Jeno's slightly disheveled clothes and his messy hair and swollen lips. But I didn't. Another reason why I'm such an idiot."

Mark frowned, not liking how the boy keeps calling himself stupid. 

"Stop calling yourself an idiot."

But Donghyuck just smiled sadly at him.

"But I am,hyung."

 

Jeno's tears had dried by now. New ones are threatening to spill as he recalls how everything fell apart, like it only happened yesterday, when its been almost half a year now.

"Five minutes later, Nancy came in after me, like we agreed to, so that we're not suspicious. But as soon as Nancy sat down, I noticed the hickies I gave her were visible. I was desperately hoping someone wouldn't bring it up. But Jisung, who was sitting next to her, noticed and had asked. The whole table had heard. I was internally panicking, but Nancy had a quick solution."

 

"Nancy said it had came from her boyfriend, someone we didn't know. We were gonna ask more, but the bell rang. Before we left the lunch room, Jeno had asked me to not wait for him since he has extra curricular that day. Disappointment must've been really visible on my face because Jeno suddenly pecked my lips, the first kiss he's given me after a long while. So I momentarily forgot my reason for being upset. He bid me goodbye, since he has a different class and that he needed his books from his locker. As me and Jaemin were making our way towards our room, the teacher saw us and told us that our class had been canceled. We checked the time and saw that we can still catch up to Jeno at his locker, since the last warning bell for the start of class wouldn't be ringing for another 10 mins."

 

"After I told Hyuck that I needed to go my locker, I rushed out of the lunch room and received a text from Nancy that she's waiting for me by my locker. So I hurried over, not knowing at that time that Hyuck's class got canceled. I saw Nancy leaning on the locker next to mine. I rushed over and wrapped my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. Without really caring if a teacher catches us, we just started making out in front of my locker."

Jeno took shuddering breathes, sobs he's been trying to hold back bubbling out of his chest at the memory of that day.

 

"And there he was, my "boyfriend", pinning a girl on his locker, sucking each other's faces. If he had told me that he was forced to do it, my idiotic might've believed him."

He's just blankly staring ahead now, tears endlessly flowing down his beautiful face.

"But I saw the moment they hugged. The moment he pushed her against the lockers. The moment they kissed."

 

"We suddenly heard a gasp, so we turned to look. And that's when my whole world crashed down. Donghyuck, my sweet and kind boyfriend, was standing there with tears on his face, face in disbelief. I hurriedly let Nancy go and came closer to Donghyuck. To plead innocence? To plead for forgiveness? I don't know. All I know at that moment was that I can't lose Donghyuck and after witnessing that, I'll surely lose my sunshine."

 

FLASHBACK(...?)

 

"H-hyuck... baby it's not what it looks like..."

Jeno came closer to Donghyuck but an angry Jaemin pushed him back. Nancy had fled as soon as Jeno had let her go, but no one cares.  
Jaemin was very livid. If looks could kill, Jeno would be in a puddle of his own blood with how Jaemin's looking at him with pure hatred. And what seems to be betrayal.

"Don't you fucking dare come any closer, Jeno."

"Jaemin..no let me explain..Donghyuck..."

Jeno looked past Jaemin, at Donghyuck who's standing there, shock, tears flowing out of his eyes. He was staring at Jeno with wide eyes, disbelief, hurt and betrayal evident in his once sparkling eyes, now turn dull at Jeno's doing. Jeno tried to advance towards him once more, but Jaemin stopped him again.

"What part of don't come any closer do you not understand, asshole?!"

"And I said I need to explain, so fucking move, Na."

With that, he pushed Jaemin aside, making the teen grunt and waking Donghyuck up from his numbed state. Realizing the situation, he marched up to Jeno and a resounding slap was heard at the empty hallway. Chenle and Jisung, who's actually running towards their classes that the hallway leads to, had witness the moment Donghyuck's palm landed on Jeno. Both boys ran over, but was stopped by Jaemin, who had gotten up the second Donghyuck marched up to his, now ex boyfriend. Both maknaes looked at their Jaemin-hyung, questions and confusion in their eyes. Jaemin looked at them sadly, disbelief and anger still very much evident on his handsome features.

"Jeno got caught making out with Nancy."

The youngest teens can't believe the words that just came out of their hyungs mouth. Jisung however, as soon as the words sunk in, he made to move towards Jeno, expression thunderous. But Jaemin shook his head at him before he dragged them both away from the two, to calm Jisung down from committing murder. Jaemin as well. 

"Don't Jisung-ah. Let Donghyuck say his piece, then we go comfort him."

 

"How long has this been going on?"

Donghyuck's voice sounded calm, emotionless. Jeno felt his eyes prickling.

"Hyuck-"

"I said HOW LONG LEE JENO!"

"A little over a month.."

Donghyuck closed his eyes, causing more tears to fall out before he laughed out in pure disbelief.

"Were you ever going to let me know? Or was I going to find out when the whole school starts talking about you two being a couple?!"

"Hyuck no.. no please believe me I never meant for any of this to happen"

Jeno moved to try and approached Donghyuck once more, but the boy backed away from him, a pierced glare on his tear streaked face, eyes glossy with unshed tears. 

"Don't you fucking touch me with your filthy hands, you fucking cheater."

Jeno could feel the pieces of his heart falling at the words and look Donghyuck's throwing at him, tears now running down his face as well.

"Why Jeno,.. Did- Did I do something for you to hate me? For you to cheat on me like this?"

"NO..no love you didn't you're prefect.."

Donghyuck laughed at that, hollow and broken.

"IF I'M PERFECT THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

Footsteps came rushing back at Donghyuck's raised voice. Jaemin, Jisung and Chenle lingered a few steps away, with Jaemin holding onto Jisung tightly, afraid of the younger rushing in and beating Jeno up.  
Jaemin doesn't want Jisung to get suspended, and because he's still Chenle's friend, cheater or not.

 

Donghyuck shook his head in at Jeno's lack of response. Wiping his tears away, he faced Jeno one last time, desperately holding tears at bay and willing for his voice to sound steady and strong. 

"You know what, I don't care. Be with her for all I care. You two deserve each other."

Jeno moved to stop him when he saw Donghyuck slowly backing away from him. But he felt his body get numbed and unable to kove at the expression on Donghyuck's face.

Unloved.

That their relationship was all a lie.  
That Jeno never really loved him.

 

He gave Jeno a sad watery smile.

"Did even loved me, Jeno-yah? Or was it all just a lie?"

And with that, Donghyuck ran out. 

Out from Jeno's life.  
Jeno crumpled to the floor, the impact of his actions now dawning on him. Tears now endlessly flowing and broken sobs coming out of his mouth. 

Chenle ran to him after sending apologetic looks at Jisung and Jaemin, hoping that they'll understand that Jeno is still his friend.  
Which the two did understand, but they have their own friend to worry about and ran after Hyuck.

 

ENDDDDDDD OF FLASHBACK

 

"I want to hit you so badly right now, Lee Jeno. You're so stupid."

Jeno smiled sadly at Renjun.

"Go ahead, I deserve every hit and punch for how I acted."

Jeno sighed and lied down, lifting an arm to cover his red, wet eyes, tears still endlessly flowing.

"After that, I haven't seen him. Today's the first time in almost 6 months."

He looked up at Renjun briefly before turning back to stare at the ceiling.

"I miss him, Jun. I miss my sunshine."

If he had looked back again, he would've noticed the hurt and longing clear as day on Renjun's eyes.

 

Mark carefully settled Donghyuck down on his bed, taking his jacket and shoes off so that he'll be comfortable.  
After he was done telling the story, Donghyuck had exhausted himself from the crying remembering painful memories had brought. He promptly passed out on Mark's chest and wouldn't budge at all when the older tried to wake him up.  
Left with no choice, Mark brought him to his apartment and on his bed.  
He debated with himself for a good 5 mins about the younger's jeans, but eventually decided that the younger would be more comfortable in sweats. After he changed the younger's bottoms(and no he didn't touch anywhere inappropriate, no did he stare you pervs tsk tsk 🙊😂) he pulled the blankets around him. Grabbing the items he needed, he carefully made his way to his bathroom to change. Setting thr extra mattress and blankets on the floor, Mark turned the lights off and sat beside Donghyuck. He lightly caressed his chubby cheeks, before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"Good night, Hyuck. I hope that you'll find happiness again soon."

and with that he went to sleep on his makeshift bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sorry the ending part's really rushed since its 4 am here and i'm sleepy  
> i'll try to update soonnn  
> anyways the break up scene thing was based on a real experience so yee and i hate confrontations like that so that's why its shortish? and idk how to write them soooo
> 
>  
> 
> goodnighhtttttttt


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i want to say is thank you for taking the time to read this and leaving me comments. You guys are the best❤❤❤
> 
> also sorryyyy i edited it because the "talking" sentences gets mixed with the paragraph(?) but it just keeps going backkkk so im sorryyyy

Donghyuck opened his eyes just as sunlight peeked through the slight openings of the dark curtains. The tired boy slowly blinked his eyes, his brain slowly catching up to the world of the living. The first thing he took notice of, was the ray of sunlight shining on his face. Groaning, he rolled over to hopefully get away and go back to sleep. However, as he turned to lie on his right, he took notice of several things. One, he does not have a nightstand on his right side, that's on the left. Two, his blankets are not in shade of black, like this one. He has navy blue. Just as his eyes trailed over the sheets covering him, he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. Lifting his gaze towards it, he promptly let out a loud scream. There lying on what seems to be a makeshift bed, was a naked torso lying on their stomach, giving Donghyuck a view of their nicely toned back. Scrambling, he pushed himself against the headboard and lifting the blankets up to cover himself. He panic even more when he had noticed both his jacket and jeans on the chair in the corner of the room. In his panic state, he didn't the body shooting up in surprise because of Donghyuck's scream, eyes wide and alert, softening when he realized it was only Donghyuck. He got up and started making his way towards the upright figure on his bed, forgetting his shirtless body. Noticing movements, Hyuck turned his face towards them, relaxing once he realized that the shirtless back he saw belonged to Mark. His face started heating up, however, when he noticed the other still hasn't put any shirt on. Seeing this, Mark grew concern, thinking that Donghyuck caught a cold or worse, a fever.

"Hyuck? You okay?"

He planted his knees on the bed and leaned forward towards Hyuck. Said boy couldn't meet his eyes, face turning brighter as more time passes by. Mark's getting really worried. Hyuck would avert his gaze every time it landed anywhere his torso, face bright red. Mark curiously looked down and yelped when he realized the issue. He forgot to put his shirt back on!  
Mark had felt way too hot last night, so he took his shirt off when he woke up in the middle of the night, sweating. He totally forgot that he has a visitor on his bed. Quickly getting off the bed, he ran towards his en suite, picking up his shirt on the way and yelling a loud sorry to Donghyuck. After the cause of his panic left the room, Donghyuck felt like he could breathe again. He laughed at the dork that just ran towards the bathroom, before he remembered the clothes he spotted on the chair. He immediately lifted the sheets to check and was relieved to see his lower half's not naked and was covered in sweatpants. He immediately felt guilty, remembering that he had fallen asleep last night after telling his past. The older must've had a hard time because of him. But, after retelling his past to Mark, Donghyuck somehow feels lighter. Maybe because, other than his two best friends and his family and Jaehyun, he hasn't told anyone else about it. Telling Mark last night made the feelings, concerns that he's been keeping to himself to come out. The pain still there, but it's not as heavy as before. Getting up, he turned towards the bathroom door and heard the shower. Shrugging, he made his way outside and hopefully locate the kitchen. He wants to make the older breakfast as thank you for taking care of him and for listening to him. Closing the bedroom door behind him, he turned and saw that Mark's bedroom was located at the end of the hallway. After putting on the slippers he noticed were located by the door, he started walking forwards. The hallway led him to a simple but modern looking living room. Black couches adorn the space, with a small gray coffee table. Big windows with gray curtains and a door leading out to the balcony. A slick, black and big TV adorns one wall of the living room and a black divider on another side, where cds, albums and other trinkets were put on display. What caught Donghyuck's attention was the vinyl record player standing in a corner and the acoustic guitar beside it, looking well taken care of. He noticed a other hallway, which probably leads towards the entrance. Turning his head, he saw the door that leads towards the kitchen, just a few steps away from where he's standing. Giving himself a reminder to ask the older about the music instruments later, Hyuck made his way to the kitchen space, intent on making them both breakfast, seeing as his stomach is starting to protest from lack of food. The kitchen looks new and barely used, with its silver appliances and pretty counter tops and black cabinets. He started opening the cabinets, looking for a mug for his coffee. He found them on the cabinet above the space Mark gathered his coffee, creamer, hot chocolate and sugar. He started making his coffee first and then Mark's, forgoing the coffee machine at the corner. He made Mark's black, no creamer and just 1 teaspoon of sugar. After gulping down a bit of his coffee, and leaving the older's on the kitchen island, he opened the fridge to see what he can make them.  
He decided to cook bacon, sunny side ups and hot dogs. Putting the pan on the stove, which he had a hard time looking for, he started opening some cabinets again, hoping and praying Mark had them. Grinning in success, he pulled, or try to, the box of pancakes mix. Huffing out a frustrated breathe, he was about to grab a chair to boost himself up, but stopped his movements when an arm reached out and grabbed it the box for him. He turned his face to the side and saw a freshly showered Mark grinning at him. He's face instantly pinked at their proximity. Mark, not wanting to make the younger uncomfortable, moved back after putting the box down. Hyuck smiled at him and pointing at the coffee he made.

"I made you coffee. And I hope its okay that I'm using your kitchen. I wanted to make you breakfast, for last night."

The older waved off his concerns, gravitating towards the offered coffee. He took a sip and sighed in contentment, it's made exactly as how he likes it. He put his coffee down, before noticing the other stuff Hyuck had brought out.

"Nah. It's okay. I don't really use the kitchen except for brewing my coffee, I'm a walking disaster when it comes to cooking. And you don't have to, Hyuck."

Turning back to the stove, Donghyuck hid his smile. He started making himself busy, grabbing a pan to mix the batter in. He turned to look at the older over his shoulder, smiling at him.

"I want to."

 

After he was shooed out of the kitchen, Mark made his way back to his room. He figured the younger might want to shower before he drives him home, so he took some sweatpants and tshirt from his wardrobe. He also found unused boxers, which joined the pile. He put it on top of his study table and started cleaning up his room. As he finished making his bed, he noticed Donghyuck's dead phone. Grabbing it, he located his charger and started charging Hyuck's. Deeming that he's done cleaning, he grabbed his phone and made his way back to the kitchen. He could smell the nice aroma of pancakes and bacon wafting through the air, making his stomach grumble. When he came back, there's two plates with 4 pancakes each, 2 hotdogs, 3 bacon and 1 egg. It looks scrumptious. Mark can't help but drool at the food. He, as much as possible, doesn't venture much to his own kitchen. Taeyong had actually banned him from there without supervision after what had happened last time. It was not his fault the instruction didn't mention anything about oil. Taking a seat on the island stool, he reached over to grab a bacon but was his hand was swatted away by Hyuck.

"Nope. Not done yet."

Mark tried to show him his puppy eyes, hoping the younger would fall for it and let him have a taste. Donghyuck just shook his head at him before returning to his task of cutting up fruits, which Mark didn't know he had some. Seeing his wide eyes, Donghyuck looked at Mark confused.

"You don't even know what's in your own fridge?"

Mark's cheeks colored, causing Hyuck to laugh at him. He started whining like a kid.

"Taeyong-hyung fills up the fridge for me,since he's the one cooking my meals and I just reheat them. Said I can't be left alone in the kitchen."

Donghyuck laughed some more but was interrupted when Mark's phone started ringing.  
Mark picked it up and seeing "Johnny Seo", which he hurriedly picked up.

"Hello?"

Mark almost dropped the phone with how loud Johnny's voice was.

"MARK!!! IS MY BROTHER WITH YOU?! me and Jaehyun are at his apartment but he's not here!!! Jaemin and Jisung said he's not with either of them!! Please tell me he is with you!!!"

Donghyuck, who had just finished cutting up the fruits, dumped some on Mark's plate and handed him the maple syrup before grabbing the phone, where Johnny was still spouting words. Sighing, Donghyuck gestured for the older to start eating and sat down himself to start on breakfast and calm his brother down.

 

"Calm down, hyung. I'm at Mark's."

But it seems to have the opposite effect. Johnny just got louder upon hearing his dongsaeng's voice.

"HYUCKIEEEE!!! MY BABY PUDU!!!"

Donghyuck's cheeks tinted at that, especially when Mark had raised an eyebrow at the nickname. The older slightly smirked at that causing Donghyuck to throw a strawberry at him, making him giggle. Johnny is now whining at the lack of of attention and response from his baby brother. Donghyuck rolled his eyes at his silly brother.

"WHY ARE YOU AT MARK'S HOUSE YOUNG MAN?!!"

 

After explaining to Johnny as to why he's at the other's house, Mark's now driving him towards his apartment. Johnny and Jaehyun are both waiting for him, so that they can spend time together and take advantage that both Jaehyun and Johnny have their day offs that day. They had invited Mark, to which he had politely declined. He had texted Renjun before going to sleep last night about explaining his and Donghyuck's situation. And to possibly talk to Jeno. At the thought of Jeno, Mark glanced at his fiance beside him on the passenger seat. Donghyuck was scrolling though twitter and was bobbing his head to the music playing through the car's speakers. He was wearing the clothes Mark had given him, his own from last night folded and put in a paper bag. The clothes, even though Mark is not that much bigger than him, drowns Donghyuck, making him look extra soft, cozy and small. As if sensing Mark's stare, Donghyuck lifted his head and sent a smile towards the older, before going back to what he was doing. Mark fondly shook his head, before his expression somewhat darkened, hands gripping the steering wheel harder than needed. He can't fathom any reason as to why someone would hurt such an angel. He might not know Donghyuck for that long just yet, but he already feels protective towards him. Ever since last night, Mark's been feeling like wanting to wrapped Donghyuck in the softest blankets and protect him from the harshness of the world. He's also been getting a sour like feeling when he thinks of Jeno and Donghyuck being a couple. Doesn't matter that it had happened a couple of months ago, it still gives him a funny feeling in his chest. He's not quite sure what that means yet, but for now, he figures it can wait. Explaining to his friends and talking to Jeno takes priority. Because as much as Mark wants to be mad(and maybe land a few punches, again he doesn't know why) at him, he's still Mark's friend and Renjun's childhood bestfriend. So for the sake of their friend group, Mark wants to hear Jeno's side of the story. But from what Renjun had said to him, it's not that different to Donghyuck's version. Without realizing it, they had arrived in front of Hyuck's apartment building. Mark got out as well to walk Donghyuck to the door. Stopping in front of the building entrance, Mark turned to face Donghyuck. The younger was nervously wring his hands about. "Hyuck?" Donghyuck let out a big sigh, before turning his gaze at the older. "You're meeting your friends?" Mark nodded, not exactly sure as to where this is going. "And Jeno will be there?" Ah. That's why. Mark let out a sigh but nodded his head nonetheless, turning his gaze sideways to avoid looking at Donghyuck right after. He heard Donghyuck let out a sigh, before hearing his footsteps. Thinking that Hyuck was bout to head inside, he turned to leave but was stopped by a hand holding on to his arm. Turning back around, he saw his fiance looking at him with a sad face, eyes practically begging. Turning fully to face him, he let Hyuck grab a hold of his hands, squeezing them in return. "Whatever happened with me and Jeno's in the past now,hyung. This might sound crazy, but don't hate or be mad at him for it." Mark couldn't stop the frown from appearing on his face. "But Hyuck. He-" The younger didn't let him finish his sentence, moving to wrap his arms around the older's torso. After last night, Donghyuck's been feeling comfortable enough around the older to be this affectionate. And besides, they would be doing things like this in the future, so might as well practice early. Mark wrapped his own arms around the younger's shoulders, squeezing them lightly, before relaxing. "I know, I know. But it's in the past,hyung. I might still be hurt by it, but only a little bit. And besides, after last night, I'm ready to put it behind me. I'm definitely not ready to face and talk to Jeno yet, but i'll get there one day. So please, don't let this affect your friendship. Okay?" Mark sighed, bringing a hand up to lightly thread through the younger's soft strands. "I can't help it, Hyuck. I feel really protective of you. I want to confront Jeno about it. But.." Mark trailed off, making the younger pull away slightly to look at him. Mark looked down and sent the younger a small smile. "But if you don't want me to do anything about it, then I won't." Donghyuck beamed at him, squeezing his waist. "Promise?" Donghyuck had pulled one arm away to show Mark his raised pinky, making the older chuckle. But he still connected their fingers together, grinning at the younger. "Promise." And with that, they separated from their hug. With a promise of texting the other later in the day, they both parted ways. BUt as Mark was fishing out his keys while walking towards his car, a shout of his name stopped him in his tracks. As he turned around to face the younger, he saw a blur of light brown hair, before he felt a really light pressure on his left cheek. OH Mark's eyes widened and before his gaze focused on a madly blushing Donghyuck. " This is me making an effort to see how this marriage will go and to see if us will ever work. Also as a Thank You. so um. BYE NOW" Mark couldn't utter words due to shock, so he just watched Donghyuck cutely running towards the apartment building, cheeks a bright red. Mark resumed his walk to his car, a foolish grin on his face and pinkish cheeks.

 

Jeno woke up when he felt someone shaking him awake. Slowly opening his eyes, he was met with a blurry Renjun. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness coming from the window.

"Come on. Wash up and come eat. Lucas and Chenle are here, so better get up now, if you don't want to be left with nothing."

Jeno nodded his head and got up, just as Renjun head for the door. Before opening it however, he turned back to Jeno.

"Mark-hyung's on his way, by the way. So hurry and take a shower."

With that, he closed the door to his room, leaving Jeno in the middle of it, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He's not sure if he's ready to face Mark and possibly find out what him and Donghyuck are to each other. Running a finger down his face, Jeno headed for Renjun's closet. He's been over so many times, that Renjun had set aside a small space for the clothes he keeps leaving behind. After grabbing a shirt and sweatpants, he made his way to the en suite. He can't help but sigh at the sight that greeted him. His eyes were swollen, dark circles now forming underneath. He looks like a mess overall. Sighing again he jumped in the shower.

A knock was heard just as Jeno put the last of the dishes away. He had volunteered to do the dishes, to have time to think of what to say and to prepare himself for whatever's gonna come out of his friend's mouth. Drying his hands on a wash cloth, Jeno made his way to the living room, just in time to hear Mark talk. "Sorry guys, I had to drop Donghyuck off first at his apartment." 'Does that mean Hyuck spent the night at Mark-hyung's?' Just the thought of it caused a twinge in Jeno's hear, but he knew he doesn't the right to feel that way. Not anymore. Mark turned his head and saw Jeno. He wanted to maybe lash out and confront him, ask him how he could've done that to Donghyuck. But he made a promise to Hyuck and he wasn't about to break Hyuck's trust. So he sent him a tight smile, which the other returned, just as forced. Sensing the growing tension, Renjun quickly took Mark's attention from Jeno. "You came here to explain about you and Donghyuck?" Mark nodded his head, before frowning slightly. "Yea. And please call him Haechan. He doesn't want to be called by his given name by people he's not that familiar with." Lucas snapped his head in his direction, snapping his fingers as if he had figured something out. "OH. That's why you introduced him as Haechan. I was getting confuse since Chenle kept referring to him as Donghyuck." Nodding his head, Mark sat in an armchair, opposite Jeno who's sitting on the other chair. The remaining three squeezed themselves on Renjun's couch. It was quiet for a few moments, with both Mark and Jeno staring at each other weirdly, before an impatient Lucas piped up. "So, are we ever gonna hear it or are you two just gonna stare at each other like that?" Snapping out of their daze, Mark quickly looked away from Jeno and cleared his throat, before he started telling them of the situation between them both. Minutes after Mark's explanation, no one uttered a word, not really knowing what to say. Renjun, however, was worriedly looking at Jeno. He knew the younger wanted to talk to Donghyuck, to apologize and to maybe fix their relationship, for Jeno is still very much in love with Lee Donghyuck. Quickly turning his gaze back to his hyung, he asked. "Since your parents gave you an option of refusing it, you're refusing right?" Jeno stopped breathing, dreading Mark's answer. In his heart, he's desperately hoping for Mark to say what he's hoping for. He hopes that they both refused to do it. But at Mark's answer, he could feel his heart shattered into a million pieces. "We told our parents yes. Donghyuck and I talked it out, that's why we were out yesterday. We agreed to see where this is gonna go, but it'll be on our own terms." "Do you like him, hyung?" Mark turned his attention to their maknae. He gave him a small smile. "It's too early to know that, Chenle-yah. We're still getting to know each other. It's only been a few days, after all." "And what if he falls for you?" This time Lucas was the one who asked, a serious expression on his usually carefree face. "Then, what happens, happens." Jeno felt his blood boil, not satisfied and somehow offended by Mark's answer. He couldn't control his reactions and had angrily stood up, catching their attention. He was glaring right at Mark, while the latter was trying his hardest not to react, his promise to Donghyuck playing over and over in his head. Not liking this situation, Renjun got up to stop Jeno from saying things he might regret, while Lucas stood by Mark, just in case he needs to restrain his bestfriend. Chenle was looking lost and torn, not wanting to get in between but also feeling scared for his friends. "Jeno... don't.." But Jeno didn't listen to Renjun, fueled by dissatisfaction at Mark's answer, hurt and jealousy. "What do you mean, what happens, happens?! So what if he falls for you what are you gonna do huh?!! You're going to hurt his feelings like that!!! If you don't feel anything for him, decline this proposal! That way, he won't get his heart broken." At those words, Mark couldn't control his emotions anymore. He stood up and glared at Jeno, laughing harshly before speaking to him in the coldest voice his friends weren't aware he was capable of. "Hurt him by breaking his heart? I'm not like you Jeno. I won't do that to him." At this Jeno lost his will to fight Mark, the older hitting a sore spot and knowing fully well that he's 100%. Renjun couldn't help but feel sad for his bestfrend, hence why he reprimanded Mark. "Hyung!" Mark turned his gaze towards him. "What, Renjun. What he did to Donghyuck was unforgivable, especially since Donghyuck's been nothing but loyal to him when they were together. And yet, he did him dirty like that. I know he's your bestfriend, but even you have to admit that what he did was wrong." At his argument, Renjun knew he was right, for even him was still a bit upset at Jeno for that. He might not know Donghyuck personally, but he doesn't deserve what Jeno did to him. Mark tried to calm himself down, by taking deep breathes, with Lucas rubbing his tense shoulders. "Hyuck made me promise not to ruin this friendship because of what you did, so I'll try not to. Even just for his sake. So don't come at me for possibly hurting him, Jeno. Because after hearing him breakdown last night because of your past, hurting him is the furthest in my mind right now." Sighing once more, Mark gathered his jacket and head for the door. Lucas went to follow him, not wanting his friend to drive alone when he's in such a mood. Turning around to face Jeno once more, he relayed what Donghyuck had told him earlier. "Hyuck said that after last night, he's ready to bury the past and maybe try and talk to you. But it's not happening anytime soon Jeno. So please, now that you know he also attends SMU, please, please give my fiance his space. That's all I'm asking." And with that, Mark was out the door with Lucas in tow. Behind them, Renjun gathered a crying Jeno in his arms. Chenle got up to get his hyung some water. Renjun slowly rubbed Jeno's back, the latter incoherently mumbling how he's sorry and how he's still loves Donghyuck, very much so. Renjun's own heart shattered at the confession, but pushed it back to focus on his friend. "Jeno.. I think you should let Donghyuck go." Jeno pulled away from his hug, eyes red and cheeks wet. "But I love him." Desperately holding his own tears back, Renjun made Jeno lie down, head cushioned on his lap as he ran a comforting hand through his hair. "I know you do. But, Jeno, he's getting married to Mark-hyung. And from what hyung said, I don't think Donghyuck feels the same anymore. He's too hurt by what you did." Jeno just sobbed louder at that. "I don't know if I can, Jun. I love him too much." Tears pooled in Renjun's eyes, making him glad that Jeno was facing forward and was focus on his own crying to notice. "I know, bud, I know. But, by not letting him go, you'll only gonna hurt yourself when you see him with Mark-hyung. So please Jeno. You don't have to do it alone, I'll be with you the whole time." Jeno reluctantly nodded his head, indicating that he'll try. Turning, he buried his face in Renjun's stomach. "Thanks, Jun. You're really a great friend." And he promptly fell asleep. Renjun made eye contact with Chenle, who was standing by the kitchen door and heard Jeno's words. Renjun sent him a watery smile, tears falling down his cheeks. "That's what friends do, Jeno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry for the crappy updateeee  
> i just wrote what came to mind so im sorryyyy


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii  
> this is just a short update.  
>  since i have work early tomorrow and school after, i wont be able to update a longer chapter so i wrote this today.  
> i'll update more either tomorrow or wed   
> thank you~ love you guys😄❤

Donghyuck was sitting in one of the couches at the student's lounge area. He was waiting for Mark since the older had asked him to wait until he was done with classes. Something about wanting to go on an adventure or something. Since it was a Friday, Donghyuck's classes had ended early, leaving him bored since Jaemin still has 2 classes for the day. 1:02.  
Just 8 more mins and the older would be done for the day. Donghyuck started humming a random tune to pass the time and took out his notebook to start doodling to relieve him of his boredom. So engrossed, he didn't notice the person running towards him.

"Hey, Haechan!"

At the mentioned of his name, Donghyuck looked up and saw someone frantically waving their hands up in the air. As the person got closer, Donghyuck recognized him as someone who's part of the photography club. The person, Hyunjin, stopped in front of him, panting slightly. Donghyuck smiled at him and gestured for him to sit. 

"Hi, Hyunjin. What's up?"

Hyunjin flashed him a smile, which quickly became upset. Donghyuck grew concern for the boy.

"What's wrong?"

Hyunjin sighed.

"The student that was suppose to model for me backed out of it. So now I don't have anyone to model for my assignment."

He turned towards Donghyuck, hands clasped together and eyes pleading, causing Donghyuck to feel nervous.

"Haechan!!! I desperately need someone to model for me!! Please tell me you're free?!"

"Uh.."

At his hesitation, Hyunjin got up from his seat and kneeled in front of him, causing passing students to look at them weirdly. Some even snickered and jokingly said that Donghyuck was getting proposed to. Face bright red, Donghyuck lightly slapped Hyunjin's forehead.

"Get up you idiot! You're causing a scene!!"

But Hyunjin did the opposite and started clinging to Donghyuck, wrapping his arms around his waist while still on his knees in front of him.

"But Haechannieeee. I need you!!"

Just as Donghyuck opened his mouth to sass Hyunjin, a clearing of someone's throat could be heard. Both boys looked up and Donghyuck couldn't help but groan out loud. Just a few steps away from them was Mark Lee, his face impassive and left eyebrow raised. Donghyuck quickly pushed clingy Hyunjin away and got up to make his way towards the older's side.

"Hyung, hi."

"Hi."

Mark's answer was short, looking at Donghyuck as if asking for an explanation. Donghyuck bit his lips, trying to hide a grin at the way Mark's staring intently at Hyunjin. He doesn't want the older to think he's making fun of him and get mad. He cleared his throat, to get Mark's attention on him instead of Hyunjin. He gestured for the other boy to come a bit closer.

"Mark-hyung, this is Hyunjin. He's part of the photography club."

Hyunjin waved at Mark, feeling somewhat intimidated at how the older's eyes are staring right at him, as if analyzing his every being. Mark nodded his head, but was nudge by Donghyuck. 

"Hi. I'm Mark Lee. Haechan's friend."

After the events of last week, the two had agreed to start as friends for now and slowly work their way from there. They're taking things slow after all, getting to know about each other more and all that. 

"I'm Park Hyunjin, a close acquaintance of Haechan."

Mark nodded his head in acknowledgement, before turning to Donghyuck.

"Ready to go?"

Donghyuck nodded at him and went to grab his stuff. He was about to walk back to the older, when Hyunjin grabbed his wrist. Donghyuck turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in questioned. Hyunjin smiled at him, unaware of the glaring male staring at them, hands slowly balling to fists and jaw slightly clenching. Hyunjin slid his hand until its holding Donghyuck's own, aggravating Mark further. 

"Please consider, okay? I need someone by next Friday."

Donghyuck nodded his head and Hyunjin let him go, just to hug him and scurry off. Hyuck just shook his head at his friend's antics, before walking to a slightly brooding Mark Lee. As soon as he was standing in front of the older, Donghyuck took notice of his furrowed brows, slightly pouting lips and crossed arms, gaze fixed on Hyunjin's retreating figure. Donghyuck wanted to coo. The normally compose and cool looking Mark Lee's sulking. As for why, he doesn't know. 

"Hyung?"

Mark snapped out of is daze, focusing his gaze on Donghyuck. Donghyuck's eyes were watching him curiously, but with slight amusement, lips forming a small teasing smile. He's not wearing makeup today so his natural beauty stands out, moles on full display, hair unruly but looking well put together. Mark couldn't help but gulp, feeling speechless about being this close to such a beautiful boy. Due to Mark's lack of response, Donghyuck took a hold of his arm, shaking lightly. 

"Mark-hyung?"

Shaking himself out of admiration of Donghyuck's features, Mark smiled at his fiance.

"Who's that?"

Donghyuck couldn't help but sigh, placing his hands on his hips and frowning at Mark.

"Mark Lee, sweet, sweet Hyunjin had introduced himself to you earlier. Were you not listening the whole time?"

Mark groaned, feeling embarrassment bubbling in his chest.

"Hyuckiee.. That's not what I mean"

"Then what did you mean?"

Mark sighed, feeling warm at the thought of having to elaborate to Donghyuck.

"I mean, what was he asking of you? Why was he kneeling earlier and clinging onto you like a koala?"

At the mentioned of that particular scene earlier, Donghyuck's cheeks reddened, remembering the embarrassing comments some people had said. Mark eyebrows furrowed even more at the sight of his fiance's cheeks tinting.

"And why did you let him cling to you like that? You looked like a couple flirting. And what was with the hand holding and hug."

Donghyuck tried to hold back his smile as he watched the older get worked up, but at the sight of a full on pout, he lost control and ended up laughing. Mark's entire lit up in embarrassment, the tips of his ears a bright red. He groaned out loud and was about to walk away from the younger, when a hand took a hold of his left one. He turned back around and was met with a widely grinning Donghyuck. Mark turned his body fully to face Donghyuck, pursing his lips.

"Are you gonna be laughing at me again?"

Donghyuck shook his head and reached over to the pinch the older's cheek.

"No. But you don't need to be jealous, hyung. Hyunjin and I are just friends, nothing more."

Mark was spluttering the whole time Donghyuck was dragging him towards the parking lot, his face a bright red, in contrast to Donghyuck's wide grin.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii
> 
> so sorry for not updating i've been really busy fro the past days, i'll try not to have that big of a gap in between chapters and thank you for commenting and leaving kudos you guys. and im sorry for this crappy chapter.
> 
> also I'm sorry in advance, because i did a time skip? is that what it's called?  
> anyways this is like 2(ish) weeks after the last chapter? sorry if you guys didn't want that? but nothing happened much anyways

Mark's been inside Taeyong's cafe for about an hour now, trying to finish his essay as soon as possible. He's meeting and finally spending more time with the younger, after almost 2 weeks of not properly spending time together due to their busy schedules. Mark's been occupied with his classes and soccer practice. He'd be lucky enough if practice ends early and he gets to drive Donghyuck home. But if Coach Kim's in a pretty bad mood, it'be a grueling practice, leaving him tired and exhausted. He'd fall asleep as soon as he's home, too drained to talk to the younger. Donghyuck had been busy with his classes as well and Choir club, who's busy planning an upcoming showcase. He's also been spending some of his free time with Hyunjin for the latter's photography assignment. Mark's been particularly sulky about that one, a funny feeling crawling up his whole being whenever Hyuck can't meet up and spend time with him because they're doing Hyunjin's project. He's still pretty much confuse as to why he feels like a thousand needles poking him whenever Hyuck spends time with Hyunjin. With someone other than him, actually. He sometimes feel like telling the other not to spend too much time with Hyunjin, but Mark doesn't want to and will not be someone like that. He doesn't want to be the type of partner who tells their significant other what to do and not to do. Especially to Donghyuck, the younger's free spirited self won't take it too well to someone dictating his actions. Groaning out loud, Mark stopped typing, the flow of words halting at the thought of Hyunjin and Hyuck spending time together. He put his head on top of the table, lips forming into a pout at the thought of Hyunjin seeing Donghyuck's pretty more often than he does, the latter's fiance! But instantly brightening at the reminder that he'd be seeing and spending time with the younger today. As much time as he wants. Just the thought of it is making him feel giddy and happy. That is, until his phone sounded. Checking it, he saw that he has an unopened text message from Donghyuck. He immediately unlocked his phone, excited to see what Hyuck had sent him, only to feel disappointed and sulky right after. Hyuck had sent "Hyung, I'll be there around 4? I'm with Jaehyunnie-hyung, shopping😄❤". And seeing as it's only 3, Donghyuck won't be at the cafe for another hour. Mark couldn't help but whine. One, he's feeling deprived of the younger's presence, he's not sure if he'll last for another hour without seeing Donghyuck smile. Two, he only got hyung, but this Jaehyunnie-hyung got called really cutely by the younger. Mark couldn't the jealous feeling bubbling inside him. He wants the younger to call him cute names too. Too absorbed in his sulkiness, Mark didn't realize or hear someone sitting on the chair across from his. The individual sat there, chin placed on delicate hands, a teasing smile etch on his pretty lips. He grinned widely as he heard grumbles of "why can't I have cute names too" and "no fair, he got hearts, but not me". He held back from laughing, this side of Mark new to him, but very entertaining. Deciding to let the other know of his presence, he spoke up.

"So, who didn't send you hearts and gave you cute nicknames?"

At the sound of someone else's voice, familiar but nevertheless surprising, Mark bolted up from his lying down position, a small squeak leaving his mouth, his chair scrapping at the sudden movement. The sound(and probably the squeak as well) caught the attention of the few customers inside the cafe, painting Mark's face a red hue, bowing slightly to the other patrons. Facing forwards once more, he's met with twinkling eyes, full of amusement and mirth. Ten, Taeyong's boyfriend, sat there, very much amused and entertain. 

"Hyung!!! Don't scare me like that!! And no, I never said anything like that"

Mark knew his face was bright red by now, until the tips of his ears. Ten couldn't help but laughed harder, gaining his boyfriend's attention. Taeyong who was managing the counter, looked up upon hearing the familiar he's been so accustomed to, bright and melodic, just the way he liked it. His face instantly brighten, lips stretching to a pretty smile. The girl, who's order he was ringing in, blushed at witnessing the full brunt of Lee Taeyong's sweet, handsome smile. She smiled back at him, only to sigh in disappointment upon noticing his gaze was not focus on er at all, but at the equally beautiful man, who's pretty neck was on full display from throwing his head back in laughter. Sighing dejectedly, she left to find a table, Taeyong running towards his beloved and his dongsaeng. Slipping an arm around Ten's shoulders, he sat down beside him, pecking his cheeks.

"So, what we laughing about, hm?"

Ten excitedly turned to his boyfriend, pearly white teeth on full display. Mark groaned as soon as his hyung sat down in front of him, knowing fully well that he'll be coerced in to talking one way or another. After all, if his Ten-hyung wants to know, Taeyong will find any means possible for it to happen. His hyung is a fool for one Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. 

"Our little Markie here, was caught muttering to himself about not being given cute names as well and getting heart emojis as well."

Ten's lips were curved up to a devilish grin, while opposite him was Mark with his face an alarming shade of red. Beside them, a whipped Lee Taeyong fondly looked at as his boyfriend tease his little brother. But what Ten had said completely captured his attention, eyes widening and quickly whipping his head to face Mark, eyes full of curiosity. 

"And who made my little brother mutter such things? Who was the cause of your jealousy?"

"No one!! And Ten-hyung misheard me!!!"

Ten scoffed at him, leaning on the table and flashing a charming grin at Mark.

"Sure, Markie. No need to be shy about getting jealous."

"I'm not."

Mark's arms are now crossed against his chest, lips in a pout. He's definitely not feeling jealous. Why should he?  
Just as Taeyong opened his mouth, Mark's phone dinged, with the younger hurriedly swiping it from the table. He quickly opened his phone and saw another message from Donghyuck. Ten couldn't help but snort at how fast Mark's mood and expression changed. His pouting face is now replaced by a bright grin, with slightly pink cheeks, fingers flying across his screen as he typed back a response, totally ignoring the existence of his hyungs. Curious and feeling mischievous, Ten snatched the phone from his grasp and looked at the screen. Mark whine and whined, but knew better than to take the phone back. Taeyong was, after all, sitting there and would instantly kill him for landing a finger on his boyfriend, cousin or not. So he just stayed rooted on his spot, whining endlessly. Ten paid no attention to any of that, focus on the opened conversation in front of his eyes. 

"Is this the famous Lee Donghyuck I've heard so much about?"

His boyfriend leaned over to look at what Ten was busy looking at. mark made an affirmative noise, but it came out muffled as he face planted on the table from utter embarrassment. Ten saw the previous messages with the words Jaehyunnie and hearts emojis, connecting the dots and coming to the conclusion that this was what Mark was being sulky about. Taeyong snickered beside him, coming to the same conclusion.

"Ah, I see now. Markie wants to get called cute nicknames by his fiance as well."

Mark's face heated once more. Ten seeing this, teased him further.

"Awe, our Markie was sulky cuz his little boyfriend's gonna be late."

"Shuuttt upppp"

 

Snickering to himself, Ten scrolled down to see current messages. Taeyong, who was leaning against him to see as well, looked up as once of his employees called him. Excusing himself with a kiss on Ten's cheek, Taeyong got up and tend to his employee's needs. Ten, spotting the newest message, decided to read them out loud, causing Mark to be even more embarrassed, wishing to become one with the table at this point.

"Mark-hyungie, Jaehyunnie-hyung will be dropping me off now, as I felt bad for making you wait."

Mark's eyes widened at that before he leaned over and snatching his phone back. Seeing it with his own eyes, he quickly dialed the younger's number. After a few rings, Donghyuck's voice floated through the speakers.

"Hello?"

Mark's face brightened, the younger's voice a soothing and pleasant sound to hear.

"Hyuck!!! You don't have to cut your shopping short. It's fine!! I can wait a bit longer"

Mark tried his hardest to ignore the grin and wriggling eyebrows Ten had sent his way upon witnessing his cheeks tinting at the sound of the younger's laughter. 

"It's totally okay, hyung. Johnny-hyung called anyways, so Jaehyunnie-hyung has to leave and meet up with him soon"

"Okay, if you're sure."

After getting another confirmation that it's alright, they hanged up with a promise from Donghyuck of arriving in approximately 15 mins. After their call, Mark was left with a barely controlled smile and tinted cheeks. He giggled, after receiving another text from Donghyuck, completely forgetting about Chittaphon. Ten was just fondly staring at Mark, the sight in front of him very unusual. Though unusual, it's not unwelcome, in fact Ten is happy. He hasn't seen Mark this happy in a long while, so seeing it right in front of him was very pleasing. He might tease the younger a lot, but seeing this happy is everything Ten could ever ask for. He cleared his throat, wanting the younger's attention on him. Mark looked up, a bit surprised as he had forgotten Ten was still sitting there. 

"Ten-hyung! You're still here"

Ten snorted.

"Yea. You didn't even notice me, too busy talking to your Hyuckie, totally forgetting your hyung's presence"

Ten dramatically wiped imaginary tears on his eyes, making Mark feel even more embarrassed than he already is. 

"That's not trueeee"

Ten dismissively waved his hands in the air, before a big grin took over his face. Mark dreaded the sight of his grin, knowing full well that whatever is in his hyung's mind would not bode well with him.

"So..What time is he getting here?"

Apprehension was clear on Mark's face, reluctantly answering.

"In just a few minutes...why?"

Now a smirk is in place.

"I want to meet him of course."

At this, Mark's eyes widened, the color draining from his space. Donghyuck meeting his Ten-hyung, is not a good idea at all. It's a terrible idea. Who knows what horrible stories Ten will start telling Donghyuck, embarrassing ones too. He vehemently shook his head, getting up and trying to drag a very much resisting Ten.

"Nope. nope, no no no. You are not meeting him!"

Ten whined like a child, still resisting the pull of Mark's arms, barely holding on. Ten couldn't help but groan out of frustration.

"Damn it, Mark. When did you get so strong?! And what's wrong about meeting Donghyuck?"

Mark grunted and pulled harder, wanting Ten out of the building before Donghyuck gets there.

"Just no. Who knows what embarrassing story you'll be telling him. You'll corrupt him too!"

Ten suddenly stopped resisting, making Mark stumble backwards a bit at the sudden action, an indignant expression on his face and hand placed dramatically on his chest.

"Me? Corrupt someone? Puhlease, I am an angel"

Mark straightened himself and scoffed, in disbelief at the words coming out of Ten's mouth. The two were busy with their squabbling that they didn't notice Donghyuck coming in. 

 

"Thanks, Jaehyunnie-hyung!"

Jaehyun reached up to ruffle his hair before peering around him at the cafe. He looked back at Donghyuck with a small worried smile.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Hyuck shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay, hyung. And besides, Johnny-hyung's been deprived of you for long, he'll start withering."

Jaehyun fondly shook his head at him before he went inside his car and drove off. Donghyuck stayed outside until he can't see Jaehyun's car anymore, and went inside. Upon entering, he immediately noticed Taeyong, who was waving excitedly at him from the counter. He waved back before scanning the cafe. He saw Mark's back, facing him. He smiled and made his way to the male and noticed him squabbling with someone. Upon getting closer, he noticed the other male was smaller, even smaller than him. His hair was black, perfectly framing his small pretty face. At least 5 piercings decorated each ear, from what Donghyuck could see, maybe more. Even from this far, Donghyuck could tell that the male was very pretty, and has an aura that acts like a magnet to people around him. Donghyuck's wondering who he is and what's he doing with Mark. Snapping out of his thoughts, he continued making his way towards the two, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the unknown male's hand being placed on Mark's cheek. What shocked Donghyuck even more was that Mark didn't avoid or push said hand. He felt his chest tightened a bit at the sight, feeling a tiny bit of hurt at seeing someone else touching his fiance. It also doesn't help that the other male was literally perfection, especially when he showed his prefect teeth when he smiled. No. Mark had promised him that there'll be no secret between them, so the other person can't be a secret boyfriend or something. Shaking his head at himself, Donghyuck took determined steps towards them. When he got closer, he heard his name being said. Curious, he opened his mouth to ask.

 

"Donghyuck is what?"

 

Mark whipped his head so fast, heart in his throat at hearing the familiar voice, not expecting him to be here already. But yet, there he is, wearing his black hoodie and beige coat. His pretty thighs being hugged by ripped jeans with rips up to his thighs. Today, Donghyuck was bare-faced with his moles on full display that Mark almost swooned at the sight, his insides churning with unidentified emotions. He can't help but smile at the younger, cheeks flushing a bit.

"Hyuck!"

He quickly approached the younger, arms opened for a hug, and subtly sighing in contentment when the younger hugged back. He nuzzled the younger's hair, inhaling his addicting scent that he had missed so much. Donghyuck was no better. AS soon as mark's arms encased him, he nuzzled against his chest, taking deep breathes, memorizing Mark's scent once more. They were so focused on one another that they didn't notice two adults(kids) taking pictures of them, cooing while at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhiiiiiii
> 
> sorry about the crappy chapter, i started this wed but got really busy so i couldn't finish it until today. im sorry that it was rushed and stuff, I'll update tomorrow as well. I've just been really busy for the past days, but it's all good now
> 
> thank you for being patient
> 
> love u guys


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware of spelling mistakes, i was typing this half asleep  
> anyways read on lovelies❤❤
> 
> 🙊🙊🙊🙊

After Taeten’s cooing got louder, the younger couple separated, blush prominent on both their faces. Mark was slightly glaring at his hyungs, especially after seeing Donghyuck’s embarrassed face. The younger despite feeling so, didn’t forget his manners and bowed at the older couple, mumbling a shy hello. Taeyong cooed at him some more, moving forward to wrap his arms around him for a hug, squeezing him tighter when Donghyuck shyly wrapped his arms around him as well. Ten cooed upon seeing Donghyuck’s shy smile at his boyfriend’s action, while Mark was slightly pouting, before he moved to separate his hyung from Hyuck. Taeyong whined at the loss of the sunshine from his arms.

“Awe Mark-ah, whyyy. Donghyuckie was very warm.”

Mark scowled at his hyung and glare intensifying when he heard Donghyuck’s shy giggles, not happy that he wasn’t the cause of such a melodic sound. Seeing this, Ten decided to seize the opportunity and teased the younger.

“Awe no need to be jealous Mark. I’m sure Donghyuck just sees Taeyongie as an older brother.”

Both boys blushed at Ten’s words. Mark with his face a bright red, hissed at Ten, while Donghyuck blushed at the thought of Mark getting jealous. 

“Shut up!”

Both Taeyong and Ten laughed at that, before Taeyong excused himself to get back to running his business. He turned towards Donghyuck before leaving.

“Do you want anything to drink, Hyuck-ah?”

Donghyuck flashed a smile at him.

“Just London Fog Tea latte please.” 

Taeyong gave him a thumbs up before walking away to start on Donghyuck’s drink. Mark started sulking, crossing his arms on his chest, and small pouty lips. Donghyuck tugged on his left arm when he noticed the older’s actions, silently asking him what’s wrong. Mark turned towards him and started whining.

“Hyuckiee, hyung’s so mean. He only asked you and not meee”

Seeing the older act like this made Donghyuck feel warm and giddy. Mark always look so cool and compose, hence why he has so many admirers. So seeing him this way, made the younger feel happy, knowing the older feels comfortable enough with him to act this way. He tugged at the older’s arm once more until it loosened enough for him to grab a hold of his hand and intertwining it with his. Mark smiled down at him and squeezed his hand, tightening it around Donghyuck’s. Skinship is also something they’ve grown accustomed and comfortable to. Whether they’re by themselves or with their close friends and family, their hands naturally gravitate towards one another, like puzzle pieces coming together. Hugging came naturally as well, giving each other a hug whenever they meet. After that first time they hugged, both felt comfortable enough to hug the other without much prompting. Mark would hug Donghyuck extra tight, whenever they have time to meet, after the younger’s meet up with Hyunjin. At the thought of Hyunjin, Mark frowned and tightened his fingers around HYuck some more, a feeling he doesn’t like settling at the pit of his stomach. And yet, he can’t do anything about it just yet, knowing that he hasn’t settled just what he’s feeling for the younger just yet. Even though sometimes, he just feel like asking the younger to be his boyfriend, just so he can tell others that Donghyuck’s taken. But Mark knows he can’t, not yet. He has to settle his feelings first, find out what he truly feels for the younger. The last thing Mark wants to do is hurt Donghyuck, not after his experience with Jeno. Lost in thought, Mark didn’t notice the younger’s worried expression, eyebrows knitted together. He tugged on their joint hands to gain his attention, repeating it after a few times before the older blinked and focus back on him.

“Hyung...Are you okay?”

Mark smiled reassuringly at the younger, not wanting to share his concerns just yet. He might have to talk to his hyungs first about this. Speaking of hyungs, Mark looked up and saw an amused Ten, sipping on his americano, observing them. After noticing Mark’s eyes on him, he sent a smirk to the younger.

“So, you lovebirds finally remembered me?”

Both teens blushed, mumbling apologies that Ten was quick to dismiss, before turning towards Mak with his eyebrows raised. Donghyuck watched them, still unsure about their relationship with one another. Mark getting the hint, lightly tugged their hands to make Donghyuck look at him. Once the younger’s attention was on him, he gestured to Ten.

“This is Ten-hyung, he’s Taeyong-hyung’s boyfriend.”

THe younger’s mouth formed a cute ‘o’ shape before bowing to Ten, shyly smiling at him.

“Hello, I’m Lee Donghyuck. Most people call me Haechan, but Ten-ssi can call me Donghyuck.”

He straightened up from his bow and was met with the sigh of Ten, approaching with his arms wide open, before he was pulled towards his chest, hands still connected to Mark. He awkwardly wrapped his left arm around Ten, before the older pulled back with a wide grin.

“You’re so adorable. Taeyongie said so, but nothing compares to seeing the real thing.”

Donghyuck blushed at Ten’s compliment, even more so when the older pinch his cheek, which had to push away, scared of the younger’s cheeks hurting.

“Hyungggg, you’re pinching him too harddd”

Ten made a tsk sound, a bit upset at being pushed away from his new hobby, pinching Donghyuck’s squishy cheeks. But he quickly dismissed Mark and grinned at the younger.

“Then I’m Ten-hyung. You can come to me anytime this idiot gives you a hard time, alright?”

Mark started sputtering about what nonsense Ten was talking about, but stopped when Donghyuck laughed beside him. Sighing fondly in defeat, he shook his head and made Donghyuck sit, taking off his coat for him. Which Ten had no problem teasing him for.

“Such a gentleman, our Markie.”

“Shut.”

After they all settled down, Taeyong came back with a tray of food and Donghyuck’s drink, as well as caramel macchiato for Mark. After thanking Taeyong, HYuck grabbed his drink, humming happily at the warmth it provided, before taking a sip. 

“This is really good Taeyong-hyung. The best one I had so far.”

Taeyong blushed at such an honest compliment, reaching over to ruffle the younger’s hair.

“Thanks, Donghyuck-ah. Now hyung has to go back to work, enjoy.”

Before he left, he turned towards his boyfriend.

“Ten, behave.”

That only earned him a mischievous grin, before sauntering off. Once he was gone, Ten turned to the other two, the expression on his face causing apprehension to dwell within Mark. Donghyuck, the poor innocent boy, just smiled back at Ten, although a bit confuse as to why Mark’s tightening his hand on his hand.

“So, Donghyuck-ah, I heard from Taeyong, that you’ve been helping a friend out for his photography project?”

A bit confuse, Donghyuck turned questioningly at Mark. The older gave a sheepish smile.

“I mentioned it to Taeyong-hyung.”

Nodding, he turned towards Ten, a big smile on his face.

“Yea. Hyunjin needed someone to model for him, and I had some time, so I agreed to help.”

Ten smirked at Mark, whose face has turned to a frown at the mention of Hyunjin’s name once again. Ten knew the limits of his teasing, so he won’t tease Mark for long. But for now, let him enjoy it.

“Hmm. And the pictures? How are they?”

At this, Donghyuck’s cheeks tinted, which caught the attention of Mark,his eyes narrowing a bit. Ten leaned forward excitedly on his elbows, grin seemed to be permanently etched on his face.

“Hyunjin said that it’s turning out really well. He also said that the photos didn’t need much tweaking because I’m a natural at modeling and have a natural pretty face.”

HIs cheeks are redder now, which didn’t bode well with Mark at all. He was scowling now, his eyes trained on the table, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. He doesn’t like the fact that Hyunjin called Hyuck pretty. It’s true, Hyuck is beautiful, but Hyunjin had no right to call him that. He basically sounds like he’s flirting with the younger, based on Donghyuck’s story. His jaw tightened at the thought of Hyunjin flirting with Hyuck for hours, whenever they meet up, the idea not setting well with him. Ten noticing his change in mood, excused himself to help Taeyong a bit and give the couple some space to talk. After Ten left, Donghyuck turned towards Mark, a grin on his face which promptly fell once he saw the older’s tensed jaw. Donghyuck frowned, not knowing why the older's expression is like that. He worriedly bit his lips, eyes watching in concern as the older continued to glue his eyes on the table. He tugged on the older's hand, hoping to get a reaction. But Mark didn't react, still focused on glaring at the table. Donghyuck frowned, feeling a bit upset about the older ignoring him. He grabbed their joint hands and caressed it with his other one. At the feeling of soft hands, Mark looked up and started blinking, as if waking up from the haze he's been in. Turning his head towards Donghyuck, he was met with the worried and questioning gaze of the younger, his eyes staring intensely at Mark, hoping he'll get a glimpse of what the older's been thinking so deeply about. Mark's brown eyes stared right back at Donghyuck's, swirling with different emotions too fast for the younger to name. He sent a smile towards Mark, wanting to reassure him that he'll be here when the older's ready to talk. Mark just stared at him for a few seconds, before he moved to bury his face in the younger;s neck, inhaling his scent. Mark instantly calmed down once he was surrounded by the addicting smell that is Donghyuck, unaware of the blush slowly spreading on the younger's cheeks at the feeling of Mark's nose against his neck. He's hoping Mark couldn't hear the loud beating of his heart. Taking a deep breathe to somewhat calm himself down, Donghyuck brought a hand to card through the older's hair. He heard him sigh in contentment, before arms wrapped themselves around his waist. ONce he think the older is calm once again, he cleared his throat.

"Is there anything bothering you,hyung?"

Mark tightened his arms around his waist, before pulling away from the younger's neck, but still hugging him. Donghyuck looked down and blushed at their faces' close proximity. Mark was peering at him with an unreadable expression, making Donghyuck feel nervous as to why the older's looking at him like that. After a while, Mark sighed and pulled away completely. Donghyuck pouted at the loss of warmth and promptly blushing at the sight of Mark's smirking at him. Clearing his throat, he peered up at the older.

"Hyung? You didn't answer my question."

He was pouting now, lips jutted out and oh so very tempting for Mark's sanity. Shaking his head at his thought, Mark faced the younger once more, taking his smaller hand in his bigger one. Heaving a deep sigh, he looked at the younger in the eyes.

"Hyuck.."

"Hmm?"

Mark heaved a sigh, before shaking his head.

"It's nothing."

This just worried Donghyuck even more, wanting to help the other relieved whatever it was that was bothering him, but Mark quickly assured him.

"No, no. It's okay, really. I'll tell you when I'm ready, alright?"

Though skeptical, Donghyuck relented, not wanting to pressure the older. He gave a nod and went back to eating his pastries, and began retelling how his day has been. Mark sighed in relief, not feeling like telling the younger just yet. Tonight, tonight he'll talk to his hyungs.

 

 

After dropping Donghyuck off at his apartment, Mark drove back to the cafe. It's close to 9pm now, which means the cafe will close soon, perfect time to talk to his hyungs undisturbed. Parking his car, he got out and saw Taeyong waving bye to his staff and beckoning him over. He grinned at his hyung and jog over, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, loverboy. Donghyuckie got home safe?"

Mark nodded at Ten, rolling his eyes and muttering about how he's safe, since he drove him to his apartment. After that little moment they had, Ten came back to the table after bothering his boyfriend, and proceeded to capture Donghyuck's full attention with his stories. Mark was not happy about it at all, wanting Donghyuck's attention on him as well. The younger couldn't stop laughing and quickly became enamored with the older, even more so when they found out they both know the same Jaehyunnie. Hyuck couldn't stop laughing at Ten's stories, most of them involving Jaehyunnie. Hence why Mark couldn't bring himself to be too jealous, seeing the younger was enjoying himself too much. Ten basically adopted the kid already, especially when Donghyuck wouldn't stop complimenting his pretty face. After that, Ten had declared that Mark has to prove himself worthy of his baby, a.k.a Donghyuck. Said boy was just giggling at the scene of Ten listing off qualities Mark should have, while said boy was exasperatedly rolled his eyes at him. When it was time for Donghyuck to head home, Mark of course told him that he'd drop him off, which the younger shyly accepted.Before he could leave however, Ten wrapped his arms around him and dramatically said his goodbye, and reminders to not forget his 'mother.' Crazy.

N E WAYS

 

Now, Mark's seated in front of Taeten, ready to let out the feelings he's been keeping to himself for the past days, maybe weeks.  
Taeyong had made Mark some warm milk with vanilla syrup, not wanting the younger to be up all night due to too much caffeine, a plate of freshly baked cookies in between them. Taking a sip of his tea, Ten looked at Mark.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Mark stayed quiet for a few seconds, feeling reluctant to share, but knowing that he needs to sort out his feelings, before he accidentally hurt his fiance. Sighing, he began telling them how he's been feeling around the younger as of late.

 

"Well, you both know the little contract that we did."

Nodding of heads.

"Well, I might've broken #2?"

His eyes widened at seeing Ten's angry face and Taeyong's disappointed one, realizing how bad that sounded. Before Ten could jump across the table to strangle him, he quickly stood up with his hands in front of him and hurriedly gave an explanation.

"WAIT WAIT. That's not what I mean!!"

Ten snarled at him from his position on Taeyong's lap. The latter had grab a hold of his boyfriend, not wanting his cousin to get strangled by said boyfriend even if he was feeling disappointed. Mark slowly sat down, not feeling fully safe just yet with Ten's angry eyes on him. 

"What I mean is, I've been bottling feeling and stuff inside me, when we had agreed to talk to each other about it."

Pause.

"And, no, before you guys say anything, it's not because I don't want to. Cuz I do. I just don't know what to tell Donghyuck just yet."

Taeyong and Ten looked at each other, before Ten got off Taeyong's lap and focusing on mark.

"And what have you been feeling lately?"

Mark let out a frustrated groan before he started letting it all out.

"Well, for one. I hate the fact that Hyunjin's soaking up all of Donghyuck's free time, every chance he gets. Like come on, do you really need him to model for at least 5 hours a day and 4 times a week? Like, I barely get to spend time with him! And when I do, he also has to spend some time with other people, so ME time gets cut off. I don't know, I sometimes feel like a child who's favorite toy got taken away. But Hyuck's not a toy. And I know I can't tell him who can and can't see. But gosh. I want to."

The couple looked at one another once more, giving the younger time to breathe and calm himself down. This time, Taeyong was the one to ask him a question.

"And? Other than that? What else do you feel?"

Mark sighed, before unconsciously smiling.

"When Donghyuck's around, my heart starts beating really fast, to the point that I'm scared I'd get a heart attack. And i's not because I'm scared of him or anything. On the contrary, I get nervous around him. Especially when he flashes me his smile, my face heats up and it feels like the whole world stops altogether to focus on him, the literal sunshine."

The older couple snickered at the whipped look on Mark's face, but didn't dare to interrupt him, afraid that if they do, he'll leave and not continue. Taeyong's internally cooing at his cousin, happy for Mark, who's finally feeling love for the first time. They heard Mark dreamily sigh.

"Or the rare times his dimples appear. It makes his already perfect face even more perfect and cuter. And when he's giggling or laughing, he throws his head back without a care in the world, letting out a melodic laugh, that I swear can cure anything."

Ten full on laughed at that one, not used to seeing this side of Mark. Taeyong shushed him, not wanting Mark to hear. But the boy was too far off Donghyuck land to even notice. 

"His moles are really pretty too. It forms Ursa minor, its so cute, you know? His tan skin really suits him. And his things, have you seen his-"

At the mention of the younger's thigh, the oldest quickly shut his cousin up.

"OKAY OKAY. I'm sure you don't want us to hear all about your fiance's thigh."

Mark's face instantly reddened, while Ten was feeling torn between laughing his ass off or killing Mark, for talking about his son's honey thighs. After that slightly awkward moment, Mark turned puppy eyes at his hyungs, making them sigh. Ten rubbed at his temples, feeling like a headache's about to come. Taeyong rubbed a soothing hand on his back, before facing Mark.

"So what is it that you need help with exactly, Minhyung?" 

Mark gulped, knowing his Taeyong wants him to give him a straight up answer.

"Well, I don't know why I'm feeling like this? I felt like this is what they call a crush...but I wanted to make sure first, before telling Donghyuck. I don't want to accidentally hurt him."

At his explanation, both his hyungs smiled fondly at him. Both of them knew that Mark never truly felt what it's like to be in love. Small crushes, yes, but nothing like how he feels whenever Donghyuck's around or gets brought up. True, he's always been popular at school and had people confessing at least 2-3 times a week. But Mark had always rejected them, wanting to spend his time on studying and being with his friends. And because his attention's never really been captured by anyone interesting enough. So he'd always politely decline their confessions, even when they insist on giving it a try, Mark doesn't want to. He doesn't feel comfortable going out with someone he has no feelings for whatsoever. He'd only hurt them and he doesn't want that. But when Donghyuck came, Mark's been feeling things he'd never felt before, and smile just by thinking about the younger. So both Ten and Taeyong know that this is all new to Mark and needed guidance.  
Ten got up and sat down beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Mark-ah, do you feel happy just by thinking of Donghyuck?"

Mark gave no verbal response, but nodded his head. Taeyong asked this time.

"Do you want to be the reason why he's smiling and being happy?"

Nod.

Ten smiled mischievously.

"Do you want to hold his hand and hug and kiss him all you want?"

Blush dusting his cheeks, Mark ducked down, avoiding anyone's gaze but nevertheless nodded his head. Taeyong smiled at his cousin.

"Do you want to make him your boyfriend? And let others know that they can't have him, since he's you lover?"

Mark looked up at Taeyong. Even if he was blushing, he determinedly nodded his head at Taeyong's words. Ten cooed at him, pinching his cheeks before hugging his side.

"Then, my dear Markie, you sir, have a crush or starting to like our little Donghyuckie."

 

At Donghyuck's (a/n i didnt specify what time mark dropped him off but, lets say he got dropped off around 8?)

 

After Mark had dropped him off, Jaemin gave him a call, asking if he was home. After confirming that he's indeed at home, his doorbell rang not 3 minutes later. Puzzled, Donghyuck went to open the door and was met with a smiling Jaemin and Jisung, both have bags slung over their shoulders. 

"HI baby puduuuu"

Jaemin instantly wrapped his whole body on Donghyuck, causing him to step back a bit to support both their weights. Jisung shook his head at his silly hyungs, coming in after them and closing the door behind him.

"We brought food, Hyuck-hyung."

Jisung proceeded to dump everything that he's holding,which Donghyuck didn't even notice, on the coffee table. Donghyuck, with Jaemin still clinging to him, turned questioningly at Jisung.

"We're having a sleepover, duh."

 

After setting everything up, the three is now sprawled across the couch, with Jisung wrapped around Donghyuck this time and his feet on Jaemin's lap. They have opened boxes of chicken, tteokbokki and bags of chips, with can scattered here and there. They're on their 2nd movie when the door bell rang. Jaemin looked at Donghyuck, eyebrow raised in a question. Donghyuck shrugged, not expecting anyone since it's currently close to midnight. Tapping Jisung's shoulder, who grumbled about his soft hyung and cuddling, he got up and headed for the door. Looking through the peep hole, Donghyuck's eyes widened. He started getting nervous, not knowing why this person was here, especially at this time. He stepped back and hesitated. Should he open the door and talk to him or just pretend he was not home at all?   
He looked back towards his living room, where his friends were focus on the movie. Biting his lips,he called out to Jaemin.

"Nana"

Jaemin and Jisung both looked up at him.

"I'll just step out for a bit, alright? I'll be back."

Jisung immediately stood up, moving to stand by his hyung's side but Donghyuck stopped him.

"I'll be fine. It's just out in the hallway. It won't take too long, promise."

Both his friends looked skeptical, especially the maknae. But seeing Donghyuck's pleading eyes, Jaemin sighed and pulled the maknae towards his chest, cuddling him. Jisung protested but gave up when Nana's hold just tightened instead of letting go. 

"Go, but we'll be here if you need us, baby, okay?"

Smiling gratefully at Nana, Donghyuck turned his back to them and took a deep breathe before he opened the door and got out, softly closing the door behind him. Turning to face the person he wasn't expecting to be there, Donghyuck stayed glued on his apartment door, gaze focused on his visitor.

"Hi, Renjun-ssi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for leaving kudos and for commenting and giving me feedback you guys  
> i honestly just wanted to do this for fun and never expected for you guys to react to it like this so thank you😭😭😭💕💕🙈🙈


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is just a short chapter?  
> kind of like a preview but not really  
> anyways thank you for reading and i shall update more tomorrow  
> sorry for my crappy writing.  
> byebye~

"Come on, come on."

Mark was impatiently drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to turn green. After the talk he had with his hyungs, Mark's now headed for Donghyuck's apartment, wanting to talk things out and get everything off his chest. In the back of his head, Mark's rationality was telling him to go home and talk the younger tomorrow. But Mark knew that he won't be able to sleep if he doesn't see the younger tonight. Just the thought of what they'll talk about, makes him feel both giddy and nervous, not knowing what kind of changes it'll bring in to their current pace of their relationship. That thought alone almost made him want to postpone this whole thing, not wanting the younger to feel awkward around him due to the mess known as Mark's feelings. However, he also knew postponing it will just let his jealousy grow and might even hurt the younger because of it. So, this has to be done now. And because, Mark wants to start officially pursuing the younger and call him his boyfriend. Even with the thought alone, Mark feels like his insides being invaded by butterflies, his heart beating erratically and pretty lips stretched to a big grin. Flickering his eyes up towards the traffic light, Mark noticed the red turned grin, making him smile widely and speeding to Donghyuck's place. In no time at all, he's already in front of the younger's building, hurriedly parking his car and making his way towards the entrance. The security guard, upon recognizing his face from the times he's dropped Donghyuck off, opened the door for him with a smile. Mark smiled back and thanked him, before jogging slightly towards the elevator. Once inside the lift, he leaned against the wall while waiting for Donghyuck's floor, trying and failing to calm his nerves and rapidly beating heart. Taking deep breathes, he recalled the his earlier conversation with the Taeten couple. Ten had looked like he wanted to smack him against the wall with how many times he asked the older if he's really feeling in love, or at least having a crush.

_"Do you feel happy whenever Donghyuck's around?"_

_"Yea.."_

_"Do you want his attention on you and spend his time with you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Does it make your blood boil whenever he's with Hyunjin or anyone for that matter?"_

_"It does."_

_"What do you feel when you think about Donghyuck being with someone else?"_

_Mark had to ponder Ten's question for a while, trying to gather his thoughts. After a while, he looked up at the couple with a sad smile._

_"It hurts, of course it does. I don't want to see or even imagine Donghyuck being with someone else. I want him to be just with me, us two in our own little bubble."_

_He heaved a sigh, looking down on the table in front of him._

_"But, if being in someone else's arms will make him happy, then who am I to get in the way of that? His happiness will always be my happiness. If that happiness will be the reason of my heart hurting for the rest of my life,then at least I'll know he'll be happy and be shining as bright as ever, even in the arms of someone else."_

_Both Taeyong's and Ten's hearts felt hurt at Mark's words, but also feeling proud at their baby lion's mature thinking. Before they could console the younger, however, he looked up, determination as clear as day on his yes._

_"But I can't let that happen without at least trying to woo him off his feet."_

_Ten laughed at that, eyes twinkling as Taeyong sported a proud grin._

_"Go get 'em lion."_

 

 

+Ding+

 

Mark jolted at the sound, looking around and noticing that it had stopped at Donghyuck's floor. Taking a deep breathe once more, he straightened out his clothes and made his way outside. He was mentally hyping himself up, eyes on the floor, not noticing the people a couple of steps away from him. Hearing soft voices, he looked up and the sight made his eyes widened, a gasp coming out of his parted mouth. There stood Donghyuck, his back against the door and gaze focused on him, mouth slightly ajar at the sight of the older. And opposite him is Mark's best friend, Huang Renjun.

 

 

 

"Renjun-ssi"

 

Renjun smiled apologetically at Donghyuck, hands nervously wringing about. Donghyuck's own arms were glued to his sides, fighting the urge to cross them in fear of coming off as rude. He stared ahead at Renjun, pondering as to why he's there, this late at night and as to how he knew where Donghyuck lived. As if reading his mind, Renjun shrugged. 

 

"I asked Chenle for a favor. To ask your friend Jisung."

 

Donghyuck opened his mouth, in disbelief, ready to answer back to Renjun, but the boy beat him to it.

 

"But he refused to do so, so I asked the school office. Told them it was for a project, so they gave me the building address."

 

Donghyuck distractedly nodded his head, still wondering why he's here. Renjun shifted from foot to the other, unsure how to bring up his reason for being in Donghyuck's presence. Donghyuck stood there, waiting for him to talk but internally fighting the urge to bolt from where he's standing and ran back inside. But no, he won't do that. Renjun came here for a reason and so he'll listen to him at least. Panicking about it can come later. After a while, Renjun finally gathered his thoughts.

 

"I came here in behalf of Jeno."

 

Okay.

 

Scratch that.

 

Definitely panic now.

 

At those words, Donghyuck's eyes widen, jaw slacking momentarily, before composing himself once again. His heart's still in distress, however. Why would Renjun be here on behalf of Jeno? What does Jeno want to say to him? Does Mark know? He took a deep breathe before asking Renjun.

 

"Why?"

 

"He wants meet up and talk."

 

Those words were on repeat inside Donghyuck's head, not believing he heard right. But by the look on his visitor's face, he did hear right. Now, he just don't know how to feel about it. On one hand, he wants to laugh. Does Jeno think he'll even consider the absurd idea? After what he has done? But a part of him wondered why Jeno couldn't come and ask him himself, it's their issue after all. But then again, Jeno probably knows that Donghyuck would close the door right at his face at the sight of him. That particular thought, along with the mental image, made Donghyuck laughed mentally in amusement. The thought of breaking Jeno's nose with that method sounds very appealing. A clearing of throat made him snapped back in attention, and was met by an amused Renjun.

 

"You can break my bestfriend's nose later when you meet up, Mr. Lee. But for now, please focus back on our conversation."

Donghyuck's face turned scarlet, embarrassed about being caught. Renjun chuckled before turning serious once more.

 

"Jeno really wants to talk to you in person, Donghyuck-ssi."

 

Donghyuck couldn't stop the glare from showing on his face, but Renjun wasn't a bit offended.

"And why? Does he actually think I'll even want to talk to him?"

THis earned a sigh from Renjun. 

"I know you hate him or strong dislike him, but Jeno wants to make amends. He wants to apologize and explain his side and maybe bury this all in the past. I know what he did was very hurtful and believe me, I was going to punch him for his stupidity. But don't you think you at least need to hear him out?"

Donghyuck crossed his arms and scoffed before turning his gaze on the wall behind Renjun's head.

"Does he even deserve that?"

"No, probably not. But, my bestfriend is still very much in love with you Donghyuck-ssi. And I don't think a day passed by without him thinking about you and wanting to right what he did wrong. So on his behalf, I beg you to at least hear him out."

 

He put his hands inside his coat pockets, to hide the fact that they were shaking. He, of course, wants Donghyuck to agree so that Jeno can finally apologize and start moving on. But on the other hand, he feels nervous and anxious. What if by talking, they reconcile and notice that they still very much love each other? He'll be happy of course, he knows how much Jeno regretted what happened and is very much in love with Donghyuck. But what about him? Can he really watch his bestfriend be in someone else's arms? Can his heart take another heart break? And what about Mark and Donghyuck's marriage? Donghyuck's voice brought him out of his deep thoughts.

 

"I'll think about it, if that's alright?"

Nodding, he passed Donghyuck his phone.

 

"That's alright. Save your number and let me know. And then I'll inform Jeno."

Nodding back, Donghyuck put in his number before giving it back. Silence lingered for a few seconds, before Renjun started speaking again.

 

"I hope you consider it, Donghyuck-ssi. My bestfriend might be an idiot, but he's still my bestfriend. I hate seeing him hurt."

 

He turned to walk away but Donghyuck stopped him.

 

"Why do you care so much? Other than being his bestfreind, why would you willingly come looking for me? Going as far as to try and convince Jisung for my address and even coming here this late? Is he really just a friend, Renjun-ssi?"

Renjun turned his head to look at him, a sad smile on his handsome face.

 

"Because even if he is a blind, oblivious idiot, I still love him. And if being with you will make him happy, then I'll do my part to help him, even if it hurts."

And with that he made his way to the elevator. Donghyuck watched him leave, before sighing and turning to open the door and going back inside his apartment, where his two friends were waiting.

 

Unbeknownst to them, Mark was leaning against a hidden alcove, and heard their entire conversation. 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping and its like 4 am so pardon my mistakes  
> anyways, goodnight lovelies  
> sorry for my crappy writing and thank you for reading this 💖💞💗💕😚😴

It's currently 3am in the morning.

Jisung's snores rang out the room, the maknae's head resting on the crook of Jaemin's neck. The older had his arms wrapped around him, securing him to make sure he doesn't roll off the edge of the bed. The owner of the bed, however, was sitting wide awake on his sofa, a mug of green tea in front of him on the coffee table. The mess had been cleared out, Jaemin not wanting for it to last there the whole night, afraid of cockroaches or mice infesting his baby's apartment. He should be sleeping since it is late into the night, but his mind is just occupied. Too busy thinking about Renjun's visit and the purpose of it. He went back to his earlier conversation with his friends.

"So who was at the door?"

Donghyuck lifted his gaze from the floor and saw both his friends on the couch, heads turned to face him, movie forgotten. Hyuck bit his lips, not sure if he should inform them, given their dislike for Jeno. But he's never kept any secrets from his friends and besides, they can help him think it through. Sighing, he made his way back to the couch, feeling eyes following his every move. As soon as he was in reachable distance, Jisung's long limbs pulled him in between them and proceeded to stretch out on the couch, feet dangling on one side and his head being cradled on Donghyuck's lap. Hyuck felt himself relaxing a bit, his body instantly recognizing Jisung. He smiled down at their maknae, fingers gently carding through his hair. Jaemin beside him, gently pulled his head to rest on his chest, letting him listen to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Peaceful silence surrounded them, making Donghyuck hesitate in telling them, not wanting to bring their mood down. But he knew he needs his friends opinions on this matter, as well as their support. He mentally hyped himself up before opening his mouth.

"It was Huang Renjun, Jeno's bestfriend."

His words were met with silence, before Jisung bolted up from his position, whipping his head in Donghyuck's direction, face in disbelief. Hyuck felt Jaemin tensed up behind him, the hand carding through his hair momentarily, before resuming its action accompanied by a sigh. Jisung's face is now forming a scowl.

"So that's why Chenle was asking me for your address. That f-"

"Ji!"

Donghyuck was quick to scold him, face a bit unhappy. Jisung just pouted at him, feeling a bit unhappy about getting scolded by his beloved hyung.

"But hyunnggg"

"No, Ji. Chenle's just trying to help his friend, like you were by not telling him my address even though you trust Chenle. You'd do the same thing, won;t you?"

Jisung just flopped back on his lap, lips formed in to a pout, unable to repute his hyung's statement. Jaemin, who has been quiet this whole time, spoke up.

"And what did he want?"

Donghyuck bit his lips, knowing his next words would be met with a more violent reaction. A sigh left his lips once more, before continuing.

"Apparently, Jeno wants to meet up and talk."

He was barely finished what he was saying when Jisung once again bolted from his position with a loud exclamation of 'what', and Jaemin standing up as well, turning to face him. Both their faces were a good mix of angry and disbelief. Donghyuck felt small, fiddling with his fingers, as his two tall friends start pacing in front of them. Jisung stopped pacing first, a glare in place.

"And why does he want to talk to you?"

Donghyuck opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Jaemin's own question.

"What makes him think you'll even want to consider such a thing?"

The person being asked, turned to look at Jaemin to answer him, but was yet again interrupted, by his dongsaeng this time.

"He has the audacity to ask you to meet up after what he's done."

"Um..According to Renjun-ssi, Jeno wants to meet up and talk about what happened. To explain his side and hopefully bury it in the past and get on with our lives?"

Before he can get another word out, Jaemin scoffed.

"Probably thinks that because he's Mark's friend, Donghyuck would consider talking to him. For the sake of his friendship with Mark."

Jisung's eyebrows furrowed even more at the possibility of it being the case. Jaemin's also frowning now, arms crossed on his chest, lips pursed in displeasure. Donghyuck sat there, pondering over what Jaemin had said. What if he refuses to meet with Jeno, causing a rift between their friendship? Donghyuck can't stomach the thought of being the cause of such a think happening to Mark. He cares too much for the elder to cause him pain like that. Just the thought of it, makes his heart twinge in pain. But, is he ready to face Jeno again? After going on with his life these past few months, not encountering him? Donghyuck's feeling torn. 

"So? What are you gonna do?"

The sound of Jaemin's voice brought of him out of his musings. Jisung turned to face Jaemin.

"Does he even need to think about it? Of course, he won't agree to it."

Jaemin can't help but sigh, turning to face their youngest. Donghyuck watched on from his perched on the couch, listening intently.

"I know you don't like him, Sung, especially after what he did to Donghyuck. But don't you think that Hyuckie needs to hear his reasoning? AS to why he did that? Maybe Donghyuck needs this as closure? So he can fully move on and open his heart to others?"

The maknae grew silent, not finding the right words to counter Jaemin's. He wants to argue, give off a million reason as to why meeting Jeno is such a bad idea, but he knows that what Jaemin's saying is right. And he wants his hyung to be happy. Sighing, he dejectedly accepted the points made, not happy about it but knowing it's necessary. 

"You're right. But I swear, he's dead meat the moment he makes Donghyuck-hyung cry and be uncomfortable."

Jaemin fondly rolled his eyes at their youngest, before turning to look at his quiet friend. Donghyuck was blankly staring ahead, head occupied with different thoughts. He sat next to him, putting his arms around his shoulder, startling him a bit. Donghyuck turned to face him, Jisung settling on his other side.

"What should I do, Jaemin?"

Donghyuck stared at his bestfriend imploringly. He heard their talk,he was listening after all, but still unsure of his next course of action. Jaemin sighed once more, gently pulling his friend for a side hug. Hyuck felt Jisung hug him on his other side, lacing their fingers. "That's up to you, Hyuck. Think about it and decide after. You've heard our opinions on it, but if you don't want to follow our advice, that's okay too. We just want what's best for you. Whatever you decide on, we'll be behind you 100%" After that talk, his two friends went to sleep, not before sternly telling him to sleep soon as well. Donghyuck doesn't know how long he's been sitting there, sitting on his couch facing the window. The light's from the city reflecting in his thoughtful eyes, fingers mindlessly dancing on his thigh. He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing beside him. Scared of disturbing his sleeping friends, he hurriedly picked it up, not even bothering to check who was calling. "Hello?" He was met with silence, before a familiar voice rang through. "Hi, Hyuck." Donghyuck pulled the phone back, to see if his ears heard correctly. The words 'Minhyungie🙈🙊' staring right back at him, making him widen his eyes, before hurriedly putting the phone against his ear once more. "Hyung? Why are you still awake?" He heard Mark chuckling, causing his insides to feel warm, butterflies flying restlessly on his stomach once more. His tensed posture from earlier, relaxing at the sound of the older boy, lips forming a small smile. "I could say the same thing to you, Hyuckie." In truth, Mark had no intention of calling Donghyuck, not wanting to disturb the other at this ungodly hour. But he couldn't sleep at all, his mind too busy replaying the scene he had accidentally eavesdropped on. His mind was filled with different possibilities the outcome of Donghyuck and Jeno's talk might bring. "I couldn't sleep, have lots of things to think about." Mark hummed, letting Donghyuck know that he's listening, then silence. Both side doesn't know what to say, feeling hesitant to bring up a certain topic. Mark wants to talk to Donghyuck, about his feelings and about Jeno, but he doesn't wan to do it on the phone. He wants them to talk properly and be able to fully understand each other, something Mark's scared they won't be able to achieve through the phone. Just then,a crazy idea popped in to his head. "Hey, Hyuck. Is it okay if we meet up right now? I can't sleep, you can't either. So, it's okay?" His words were met with silence from his fiance, but before Donghyuck can answer him, he continued with his words. "I also really need to talk to you." Hyuck is now patiently waiting inside the warm lobby for the older to arrive. He didn't want to risk catching a cold by waiting outside in the early winter air. They had agreed to have their talk in Mark's apartment, since Donghyuck's friends are over and didn't want to disturb them. It would also give their privacy. Donghyuck had offered to drive there, but the older had refused, not wanting Donghyuck to drive by himself this late, even if the distance between their buildings are a mere 15 mins. Donghyuck had wanted to argue back that the older would be driving alone as well by picking him up, but his words were halted by Mark telling him how it'll put him at ease if he picks Donghyuck up. The latter's cheeks had colored at the older's words, feeling happy at Mark's concern. He had agreed, reminding the older to dress warmly despite being in a car, before hanging up. He was already wearing his warm pajamas, so he had just donned his thick coat on. He also had grab a small bag to place a change of clothes and toiletries for if he ends up sleeping over. Not that he would, but you know, just in case. But he's not really oppose to the idea. okaay. Shutting up. He had also written a note and sent text messages for both his friends, in case they end up panicking about him not being there. After he was done getting ready, he went downstairs to the lobby to wait. When the older had asked him if they could meet up, he didn't even think twice about agreeing. He had also wanted to talk to the older and mayhaps had wanted to see him, even if he was just with him not 24 hours ago. Donghyuck had missed the older, barely seeing him due to his busy schedule. So he feels a bit deprived of the older, only getting to spend a few hours with him. Donghyuck knows that the little feeling he's been having for the older recently, had developed in to a full crush. All he knows right now is that he likes spending time with the older, likes being the center of his attention and being under his care. Donghyuck's not a stranger to crushes, he had after all, had a crush before, so he knows what it's like. But he wants to get the issue with Jeno out of the way first, before he tells the older about his feelings for him. After all, they had agreed to have no secrets between them, no matter how small. He felt his phone vibrating, making him look down and see a text from Mark, saying that the older's here. Double checking for his keys and wallet, he made his way outside, a cool gust of wind greeting him the second he opens the door. Scanning the sidewalk, he saw the older's car parked not far from the entrance, with the owner waving at him from the driver seat. Securing his small back pack, he lightly jogged towards the car, the door already unlocked for him. Setlling inside, he put the bag on his lap, turning to smile at the older. "Hi, Minhyung." Mark reached over to give his hand a squeezed, smiling in return. "Hi, Hyuckie." Donghyuck's gaze turned to the bag on his lap, expression shy with his cheeks a bit pink. "I hope I'm not too forward or that I'm making you uncomfortable, but I brought a change of clothes and stuff, just in case I end up sleeping over. Not that I have to, I won't if you don't want me to. I-" His rambling was cut off by Mark's chuckles. He squeezed the hand that was still cradled in his. "It's fine, Hyuck. I was gonna tell you to dot hat, but I had forgotten. So, it's fine." "Okay." Around 20 mins later, they're now sat on Mark's black sofa, facing each other. Mark had made them both tea, Donghyuck hadn't drank his at all back at his apartment. Both of them were unsure of who should start. After a few more seconds, Mark cleared his throat, gaining the younger's attention. He took a deep breathe, before continuing, hoping the younger won't get mad at him. "Okay. So um before I tell you, promise you won't get mad?" Donghyuck slowly nodded hid head, heart hurting a bit at the older's vague words. "I went to your apartment building earlier, but you were talking to Renjun." Donghyuck's eyes widened at this, having an idea of where it was headed, but wanting the older to day it. "And I may or may not have eavesdrop?" After he said that, Mark closed his eyes, not wanting to see how the younger's gonna react. He knows it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. It's no excuse, but his feet had stayed rooted after he heard Jeno's name. So he had stayed and heard all of it, his heart hurting at the confirmation of Jeno's feelings. He had wanted to talk to the younger right after Renjun had left, but he wanted to give him space, not wanting to overwhelmed him. He had also wanted to cool his head off from the information he had heard and think things through and hope to talk to the younger the following morning, but his brain wouldn't shut down, so here we are. A light tap on his forehead brought his attention back in to focus. He opened his eyes and was met with a pouting Donghyuck. "It's not nice to eavesdrop." Mark sheepishly smiled at him, scratching his nape. "I know, Hyuck. I'm sorry." Donghyuck shook his head, saying a small 'it's okay', before his face turned serious. "You heard it then?" Mark nodded. Donghyuck sighed and started fiddling with his fingers. "Then help me decided, hyung. I don't know what to do. My friends think it's a good idea to agree and talk to Jeno, so that I can put everything in the past. But what do you think?" What does he think? That's a question Mark's been asking himself. On one hand, he knows that the younger's friends have a point. He too wants the younger to move on from it. But on the other hand, he's scared that this talk would result in them getting back together, upon discovering lingering feelings for one another. But Mark also knows that he can't be selfish. Taking a deep breathe, he told the younger his thoughts. "I think that your friends are right, Hyuckie. Like, we're not asking you to be friends with Jeno, that's like asking for too much. But talking to him will clear up what happened and it'll be like a closure between you two. Or you know, you guys can be together again." That last part was painful to say, but Mark knew he had to address that as well. Hearing that last part, Donghyuck's eyes widened, not believing that the older thought he actually likes Jeno still. He couldn't stop his mouth past enough, the words slipping through before he can swallow them back down. "I have a crush on you! I don't like Jeno anymore." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Donghyuck slapped a hand over it, wide eyes staring right back at the older, red starting to spread from his cheeks to his entire face. Mark's eyes are wide as saucers, Hyuck's words echoing in his ears. His cheeks started to redden as well, before a small smile broke through. Donghyuck, feeling so embarrassed, bolted up from his seat and was about to run for the door. But a hand stopped his movements, before he was pulled to sit back down, this time right beside Mark. He sat there, knowing better than to struggle, head turned away from his fiance. Mark felt really giddy, wanting to hear the words once more. He gently took a hold of Donghyuck's chin, slowly turning his gaze to face him. The younger's face is scarlet red by now, eyes moving about, refusing to meet his. Mark looked lovingly at the younger, but not being able to stop his little teasing. "You have a crush on who now,hm?" The younger had blushed some more, if that was even possible. He whined and hit Mark's chest, wanting a whole to appear and swallow him up. Mark took a hold of his hands, his forehead coming to rest against Donghyuck's, voice just a bit above a whisper. "Say it again for me?" Though embarrassed, Donghyuck lifted his gaze to meet Mark's, a small smile on his cherry red lips. "I said, I like you." Mark's whole face brightened, a big grin breaking out. He moved closer to the younger, just a breathe away from his lips. "I lie you too." And just as the sun rose up, bathing the city with its warm light and indicating a new day is about to start, their lips finally touch, bringing a sense of belonging and home.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo  
> sorry guys mid terms killing me  
> and sorry for this rushed crappy writing

"And so the theory that..."

Donghyuck should really be paying attention to his Monday morning lecture, and yet he's not. He has his elbow placed on the desk, his chin resting on his open palm. He had a silly smile on his face and a dream look in his eyes. Every few minutes, his cheeks would flush and he'd let out a few giggles, making the few people sitting alongside him at the back, gave him weird looks. He'd smile apologetically at them, but would just go back to doing it a few minutes later. They don't mind it too much, more curious than angry, wondering why the pretty tan boy was blushing and giggling. Donghyuck's lucky that their professor can't see him at the back, too engrossed in the lecture he's giving. Feeling his phone vibrate, he sneakily took it out of his pocket to see a text from his mom.

*Hi, sweetie. Just wanted to remind you to invite Mark for dinner, okay?*

Hiding his phone under the table, he sent a text back to his mother, confirming that he will inform Mark about it.  
Speaking of Mark, Donghyuck's cheeks colored at the thought of the older boy, the events of Sunday coming back to him.

After their little talk and their kiss, they ended up cuddling on the couch. The older had asked multiple times if doing so would be okay and if the younger would be comfortable with it. Donghyuck couldn't help but coo at the older, finding him sweet for considering his feelings. After getting a nod from him, Mark had carefully wrapped his arms around him, slowly lowering them on the couch so that their stretched out on the couch, limbs tangled together. Donghyuck had tucked his head under the older's chin, his arms wrapped around his waist. Mark's arms were securely wrapped around him, making sure the younger doesn't fall off his chest. They stayed silent for a few minutes, their even breathing the only sound in the room. Mark started to slowly ran his fingers in the younger's hair, the other one rubbing leisurely down his back. Donghyuck sighed in contentment, not wanting to leave his newly found safe place, in Mark's arms. Both know that they still have to talk about their relationship and other things, but for now, they both just want to bask in the warmth of each other's arms. After a few more minutes, Donghyuck lifted his head from Mark's chest, placing his hands on either side of him to prevent himself from falling and crushing the older with his chest. He stared at Mark, taking in every detail on the older's face. Mark was gazing up at him with such love in his eyes and teeth in display with how wide his smile was. He reached out to brush at the younger's hair, which had fallen over the brown eyes that he loves so much, the perfect color of chocolate brown. Donghyuck giggled at him, before leaning down again to brush his lips against him. Their kiss was both hungry and slow, as if they've been longing to taste the other's lips for so long, but have all the time in the world to do so. Feeling like he'd get lost in the taste of mark's lips, Donghyuck pulled back, the older following his lips like a starved man. Donghyuck giggled once more, using his left hand to gently push the older down, causing him to pout up at him. Fondly shaking his head, Donghyuck went back to staring at him, mentally preparing himself for what he's about to say. Mark, seeing the look on is face, got slightly worried but wanted to give the younger space and lightly rubbed his sides. When he had felt he was ready, Donghyuck opened his mouth, face determined.

 

"I really like you, okay Mark."

 

Mark knowing this will be a serious talk, sat up, Donghyuck giving him space to get up. Once he had straightened up, Mark pulled Donghyuck on his lap, facing him and leaned his back against the sofa. He looped his arm around his waist, his other hand gently holding Donghyuck's chin, locking their gazes. With the younger sitting on his lap, Mark has a perfect view of his pink, plump lips, which tempted Mark to lean forward for a quick kiss. Pulling back, he smiled at the younger.

 

"I really like you too, Hyuck."

 

Donghyuck shook his head at him, causing Mark's brows to furrowed.

"I mean. I really, really like you. I don't want you to think that I'm only saying this because of our agreement. I genuinely like you, okay? And I'm hoping you feel the same way, not just because you have to because of our marriage contract."

Donghyuck was determined to look at the older as he said this, pink dusting his cheeks. He wants Mark to know that he is being truthful and that he's serious with his words. Mark felt like his face would get split in half with how much he's smiling, pink dusting his cheeks as well. Cupping the younger's face, he brought their lips together once more, not getting enough of the younger's lips. They pulled back with flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"I know we haven't known each other long and the situation that made us meet was our marriage agreement, but I'm glad. Because I met you, someone who is incredibly sweet and amazing. I didn't start liking you just because of the marriage contract our families wanted, or the agreement that we will both try to see how this marriage thing will go. I started liking you because of who are, Hyuck. Not because of our arranged marriage, alright?"

Seeing the younger nod, Mark leaned forward and pepper his face with kisses, making him giggle and chase the older's lips. Mark pulled back from the younger, looking at him in the eye.

"So, can I officially take you out on a date?"

 

Donghyuck blushed at that particular memory, the blushed on his face deepened to a darker red. The bell rang just as he was using his cold hands to cool them down a bit. Gathering his things, he stood up and waved by to people he know in the class, happy at the knowledge that this is his last class for today. Just as he was walking towards his locker, an arm wrapped itself around his shoulder, startling him. He looked to his right and was met by a grinning Jaemin. He lightly elbowed his friend, before wrapping an arm around his waist. Jaemin playfully pouted at him, wrapping his own arms on Donghyuck's shoulder.

"Ouch. Did you really have to elbow me?"

Hyuck just rolled his eyes at his bestfriend.

"Well, if you didn't startle me like that, then maybe, I wouldn't have to do it."

This just earned him a childish response, Jaemin sticking his tongue out at his bestfriend. Donghyuck fondly shook his head. After that, Jaemin started rambling about how his day went, as they made their way to Donghyuck's locker.

"Oh, and by the way, you free after your lectures today?"

"I am, but I have dinner at home with my parents and Mark-hyung. Around 7, I think."

At the mention of the older's name, Donghyuck's cheeks colored, something that had caught Jaemin's attention right away. Him and Jisung of course knew all that had happened on Sunday. They had called Donghyuck upon waking up and seeing his messages and waited for him to come back to his apartment, where he had gushed about it all. Both him and Jisung are very much happy for their friend, loving the happy expression on his face when he was recalling the moment that had happened between him and Mark. As Donghyuck's bestfriends, they of course knew about his growing feelings for the older, and was encouraging him to give it a try. Donghyuck had been reluctant to bring it up with the older, thinking that Mark doesn't feel the same way and didn't want to get his heart broken, which the two had understood and didn't want to pressure him. They figured that the two will sort it out themselves and they did. So, yes, Jaemin's happy for his friend. But. That doesn't mean he can't tease him.

"Ooh dinner with the boyfriend I see."

Jaemin let out a laugh at seeing his friend's flustered state, cheeks becoming a darker red. Donghyuck smack his arm, not enough to hurt but just enough for the skin to turn a light pink, making the other wince but still let out chuckles. After what had transpired on Sunday, both Mark and Donghyuck had agreed to take the next step in their relationship. After talking it out, they had agreed to take things slow, not wanting to rush things and potentially ruin their relationship. The older had promise not to do anything Donghyuck might be uncomfortable with, including putting a label on it. Which Donghyuck was quick to reassure the older, stating that he wouldn't mind it if people start saying they're boyfriends. This had resulted to a madly blushing Donghyuck with an equally madly blushing Mark. He had prepared himself, he really did, but hearing the word 'boyfriend' when referring to Mark, still made his face hot and his cheeks to redden. Deciding to ignore his friend's teasing, Donghyuck took his phone out of his pocket and was greeted by a text from Hyunjin.

*Hey, I just wanted to know if you will be free tomorrow after 4pm? The studio's free and we can finish up my project thing.*

Typing out a quick 'sure', he sent it out before it got snatched away by Jaemin's long fingers. Huffing in annoyance, Donghyuck stood still and crossed his arms, waiting for Jaemin to finish reading, which didn't take long. Giving the phone back, Jaemin stared at his friend, eyebrow raised and a smirk in place.

"Spending more time with Hyunjin? My, my, my. Just what will your boyfriend say?"

Groaning, Donghyuck pocketed his phone and slightly shoved his friend's shoulder.

"Shut up, Nana. Me and Hyunjin are just friends, Mark-hyung knows that."

"Mark-hyung knows what?"

Donghyuck jumped upon hearing the familiar voice and turned to look behind him to confirm his guess, not noticing that the male was coming their way. He turned back to face Jaemin, glaring at him for not warning him. Said male just laughed, totally enjoying the situation in front of him. Rolling his eyes at Nana, he turned around to face Mark, a smile on his face and cheeks a pinkish color. His cheeks turned darker as he realized that the older was wearing his soccer jersey, a bit of dirt on his left cheek and hair stuck on his forehead due to sweat. This was Donghyuck's first time seeing Mark in his jersey and maybe he wouldn't mind seeing the older in it again. Donghyuck blushed at that particular thought, looking down and shyly greeting the older.

"Hi, hyung."

Mark's heart swell at the sight of a shy and blushing Donghyuck. Coming closer, he ruffled the younger's hair, not daring to pull him in a hug with how sweaty and dirty he was.

"Hi, Hyuck."

He stepped away a bit, his hand sliding down to meet Donghyuck's and lacing them together, the younger blushing even more. Smiling fondly, he turned his head to greet the male who was smiling at their interaction.

"Hi, Jaemin."

Said male just waved his hand at him and was about to open his mouth to greet the older but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"MARRRKKKKK"

Turning their heads to look, they saw Lucas Wong running over to where they were, still in his basketball shorts and tank top. At the sight of the other male, Jaemin's face reddened, which didn't go unnoticed by Mark and Donghyuck. The former tugged on their joined hands, tilting his head in question when Donghyuck looked at him. The younger just smiled and told him he'll explain later. Lucas had reached them by now, smiling brightly and greeting them loudly.

"HI!"

Donghyuck couldn't help but wince a bit at the loud volume, causing Mark to glare at his tall friend.

"Hei, shut up. You're too loud, indoor voice buddy."

Lucas just sheepishly smiled, before turning a bright grin at Hyuck.

"HI. We meet again."

Donghyuck waved at him, before looking at his bestfriend, who's been silent all this while.

"Nana?"

Following his gaze, Lucas was pleasantly surprised upon noticing Na Jaemin standing a few steps away from him, his face a bit red. But maybe that was just his imagination. His face instantly brightened and he flashed a smile at Jaemin.

"Hello. I'm Lucas, Mark's bestfriend. Nice to meet you."

Nana stared at the hand that was being offered to him, Donghyuck nudging him when he stared for too long. Blushing some more, he shyly accepted the taller's hand, noticing the size difference, his being smaller and therefore getting swallowed by Lucas' bigger hand.

"I know. I'm Jaemin, Haechan's bestfriend."

Lucas flashed him another blinding smile, hand still clasping his and seeming like he doesn't want to let go.

"I know."

Sensing like the two were in their own world, Mark tugged on their joint hands, gaining the younger's attention.

"Done with your classes for today?"

Donghyuck nodded at him.

"Yea. You? Done with practice?"

"Yea. We can go after I change, yea?"

Donghyuck turned towards the other two again, who's now just shyly staring at each other, but never breaking eye contact nor noticing their other companions. He turned back to Mark.

"Yea. I can go with you and wait. These two might take a while."

Mark chortled at his statement, holding his hand tighter, before turning to the other two.

"Bye now, you two. Donghyuck and I have dinner plans with his parents."

With that, they scurried off, leaving the two spluttering and screaming for their names. Donghyuck held on tighter and laughed, already imagining the messages and calls he'll most likely received from Nana. But, he can worry about that later. For now, he just wants to enjoy the warmth of the hand holding his.

 

 

 

After leaving the campus, the older had suggested in just relaxing at Hyuck's parents' house until dinner time. Donghyuck had agreed, knowing that the older's a bit tired from practice. Upon arriving, they were greeted by Mrs. Seo, who gathered them both in a hug and cooed upon seeing their joint hands. Her son already told her about the development in their relationship, but seeing it is a whole different story. Her heart is filled with joy at seeing her son's happy face and Mark who was looking at Donghyuck lovingly, as if he was the only person in the world. Donghyuck's dad was filling in for Johnny at their company, seeing as Hyuck's older brother was in Chicago for a business trip. After being told that dinner will be serve in a few hours, Donghyuck led Mark up the stairs and towards his old room. Standing in front of the door, he turned towards Mark, who stared back at him lovingly.

"No laughing, got it?"

Mark chuckled at him, before coming closer and planting a kiss on his nose. Donghyuck blushed at the gesture, gently slapping the older's arm, cheeks a rosy red. Mark grinned at him, happy with his fiance's actions.

"I promise."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Donghyuck turned his back towards Mark and opened the door, gesturing for the older to come in first. Giving the younger's hand a squeeze, Mark stepped forward and couldn't help but let his eyes wander. One wall was covered by Michael Jackson, Exo and Shinee posters, all neatly organized. A big bookshelf stand on one wall and a study table beside it. A door to their left led to the room's en suite and the door to their right led to Donghyuck's walk in closet, according to the man himself. In the middle of the big room, Hyuck's king sized bed stood, looking clean and well taken care of. Behind him, Donghyuck closed the door before stepping beside him.

"Huh. Guess Mom made sure my room's clean as always."

Mark's eyes followed the younger as he made his way to his bed, watching him sit down in the middle of it. Donghyuck beckoned him over, his feet moving on their own at the younger's invitation. He made his way to the younger sitting on the bed and laying his head on his offered lap. Letting out a sigh of contentment at the gentle fingers running through his hair, Mark turned to bury his face on the younger's stomach, making him giggle. Mark smiled at that. He can listen to Donghyuck's giggles all day, never getting tired of it. He closed his eyes and was about to sleep, the younger's warmth and scalp massages lulling him to sleep, when he heard the younger speak.

"Markie, I have to meet Hyunjin tomorrow at the photography club's studio to finish his project."

At the mention of said project, Mark can't help but groaned, knowing that his Donghyuckie will have to spend a few hours with Hyunjin again. And also because, Mark had planned for them to go on a date tomorrow. His classes for the afternoon were canceled and he knew the younger only has 1 afternoon class. So he was hoping to ask the younger out, but now he can't. Opening his eyes, he pouted up at the younger.

"What time?"

"At 4pm."

Mark whined at that. Donghyuck stared at the boy on his lap, concerned and curious. Gently patting his head, he asked the older what;s wrong. Mark turned to lie on his back, pout still evident on his face.

"Well, I was hoping to take you out on a date tomorrow, like I promised. But since you have plans tomorrow, I can't."

Donghyuck's face reddened at the mention of the older's plans. He giggled before leaning down and kissing the older's forehead.

"Well, I can tell Hyunjin that I can only help him out for a maximum of 1 hour, since I have an important event to go to. Which is an important date with an important guy."

At the younger's words, Mark sat up, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Reallly???"

Donghyuck nodded, affection blooming within him at the older's reaction. Mark gave the younger a peck on his squishy cheek.

"Promise, okay?"

Nodding once more, Donghyuck watched as Mark went to lie down on his lap once more, eyes closing and a happy expression on his face. After watching the older's serene face for a few moments, Donghyuck bit his lip, hesitating in bringing up the topic, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere. But he needed the older's advice. So after taking a deep breathe, he finally spoke up.

"Hyung?"

Humming, he waited for the younger to continue.

"When should I talk to Jeno?"

Mark sighed, burying himself further into Donghyuck's tummy, arms wrapping themselves on the younger's waist. After talking it out and getting the older's opinion, Donghyuck decided to come and talk to Jeno. They were right, after all. He wants to put it all behind him and maybe be friends with Jeno, just like back in high school. And he deserves an explanation for Jeno's actions. He also doesn't want any bad feelings between Mark and Jeno. He needs to do this for himself, Mark, Jeno and Renjun, who's been quietly pining after his bestfriend. At the thought of Renjun, Donghyuck couldn't help but feel sad, thinking about the times Renjun must've gotten his heart broken by his oblivious bestfriend. Seeing the sad frown on his face, Mark reached up and caressed Donghyuck's cheek, grinning when the younger looked at him.

"Whenever you're ready, Hyuck."

Donghyuck nodded before taking hold of the older's hand.

"You'll stay with me for it, right?"

Mark sat up and faced the younger. He took a hold of his other hand, squeezing it and giving him a smile. He came closer and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"Of course, love. I'll be here whenever you need me."

Smiling back, Hyuck hugged the older.

"Thank you."

Pulling away slightly, Mark took a hold of his chin, tilting his face up. He gazed at the younger, eyes taking in every detail, before landing on his lips. AS if hypnotized, Mark came closer and closer. They were just a breathe away, the younger wrapping his arms around his neck, angling his head for their lips to meet perfectly. Just as their lips touched, the door banged open, a loud voice happily announcing his presence.

 

"HYUCKIE! MY SWEET BABY I'M HO- OH MY GOD!!! MARK LEE GET YOUR LIPS AWAY FROM MY BABY!"

 

Johnny's screams could be heard throughout the whole house, the occupants laughing at the embarrassed screams resounding after.

 

 

 

 

% A FEW HOURS LATER%

 

*Hi, Renjun-ssi. This is Donghyuck. I was wondering if you would be free this Friday?*

Donghyuck sent it before he could change his mind. He nervously waited for the other's response, Mark, who had driven him home and stayed with him to text Renjun, gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. His phone dinged, signaling that Renjun had responded. Looking at Mark and giving him a quick kiss for courage, he took a deep breathe before typing out a response and sending it.

 

*I'd like to talk to Jeno.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii  
> thank you for reading  
> i hope id still be alive after midterms  
> wish me luck  
> and hopefully i can update soon


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> sorry for not updating  
> school's killing me and on top of it, i caught a flu  
> i'll try to upload more updates in the coming days, but it might be slow since i'm sick  
> thank you for patiently waiting

"Are we almost done?"

Hyunjin looked up from his camera, flashing a smile towards the other.

"Yes. With how good of a model you are, we're just a couple of shots away. And then done!"

Hyuck gave Hyunjin a thumbs up for his praise, sending a smile his way. They've been in the studio for quiet a while now and they're close to being done. Looking at his watch, Donghyuck let a giddy smile appear on his face. Just 10 more minutes and h'll be seeing Mark. The older's picking him up from the studio for their date, which the older had planned and organized. Just the thought of it is making Donghyuck giddy, butterflies fluttering endlessly inside his stomach. A silly smile was slowly making its way to his lips, an action that didn't pass Hyunjin's eyes, who was looking at Donghyuck through the lens of his camera. Curious, he brought his camera down, staring, as if mesmerized by Donghyuck's pretty smile. He was content with just staring at his pretty model, but someone clearing their throat snapped him out of it. Looking behind him, he noticed someone was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed and the person seems to be glaring at him? Upon closer inspection, Hyunjin identified him as Haechan's friend, which was confirmed when his model excitedly ran over to where the handsome male was.

"Mark-hyung!!"

Hyunjin watched, with a pang of hurt, as Donghyuck wrapped his slender arms around the male and buried his head at the crook of his neck. Mark smiled upon contact, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, a sigh of contentment leaving him at the feeling of having the younger in his arms once more. Leaning down a bit, he whispered in the younger's ear.

"Are you almost done, baby?"

Given that this was the first time Mark had used such an endearment, Donghyuck's reaction to it is to be expected. His cheeks reddened and with an embarrassed whine, he lightly slapped the older's chest, before promptly burying himself on it, wanting to hide his flaming cheeks from the world. Mark was fondly staring at Donghyuck, his left arm still looped around his waist and his right hand coming up to gently comb through the younger's soft locks. Lost in their own world, the two didn't notice Hyunjin lifting up his camera to take a photo of their private moment. After snapping the photo, Hyunjin inspected it, feeling very satisfied with the results and how the photo conveys the mutual feelings the couple has. Contrary to what others might think, Hyunjin does not have crush on Donghyuck. Hyuck's really pretty and charming, but Hyunjin's very much satisfied with their status as friends. Besides, he's got his eyes on someone else. Looking back up, his lips turned to a smirk, the bubbling feeling of wanting to tease the couple, surfacing within him. 

And so, he opened his mouth, voice full of amusement.

"Hey, you guys. If you keep hugging all day, we'll be stuck in here all day~"

At his voice, the couple quickly separated, their faces as red as tomatoes. Donghyuck quickly made his way back to his original place, glaring at Hyunjin as he passed by. Hyunjin just childishly stuck his tongue out.

"You can cuddle your boyfriend all you like, after we're done."

That just resulted to an even redder Donghyuck. Chuckling, Hyunjin started snapping photos, eager to finish up and start editing and compiling his project. Mark, who was silently watching their session, moved to sit on a chair, admiring how focus and serious Donghyuck looks. Turning to look at the photos spread out on the desk before him, one particular photo caught his eyes. Plucking it from the pile, a wallet sized photo, Mark smiled. The photo was of a brightly smiling Donghyuck, eyes crinkling with how wide his smile was. This, is by far, Mark's favorite expression on his face, pure happiness, something he hopes he can give Hyuck.

"You can keep that."

Startled, he looked up to see Hyunjin with a teasing smile. Mark willed the blush to go away, but he know it's futile. Even the tips of his ears are red. Looking at the photo again, he asked Hyunjin.

"Can I really keep?"

Hyunjin smiled, liking the way Mark's eyes seems to be taking in every detail of the photo, affection clear as day on his brown eyes. 

"Yea. I just took that for fun, I don't need it for my project."

Nodding gratefully, Mark took out his wallet and put away the precious photo. Scanning the studio, he lightly frowned when he didn't see Donghyuck. Hyunjin, who was starting to edit the shots, noticed this and explained.

"Haechan's changing right now. We're finally done with my project."

Mark smiled widely upon hearing this. It can only mean one thing for him right now.

More time with Donghyuck. Smiling like a fool to himself, Mark didn't noticed Donghyuck approaching. Seeing the older's smile, he landed a hit on Hyunjin's arm, the latter hissing in pain.

"What the fcuk, Hae?!"

Donghyuck put his hands on his hips, glaring at his friend.

"What'd you do to him? Why is he smiling like that?"

Hyunjin whipped around to look at Mark and see, that he's indeed smiling like a love struck fool. Deciding to tease them some more, he glanced up at Donghyuck, a smirk in place.

"Oh nothing. Just gave him a picture of you, no big deal. He's just mesmerized by your beauty."

Mark had snapped put of his daze by then, making him hear the last part of what Hyunjin had said, his face turning red once more. Donghyuck was no better, cheeks tinting red once more. He hurriedly went beside the older and pulled him up and out the studio, not wanting to get teased some more. Mark hastily said his thanks for the photo, before focusing on not tripping with how the younger was dragging him. Hyunjin's resounding laughter followed them all the way to the parking lot.

 

 

"Hyung, the movie was so cool, omg. Thank you for taking me to see it!"

Donghyuck gave Mark a hug as they exit the theater. The pair had just watched 'Bohemian Rhapsody', a movie the younger had been wanting to see, but had no one to go with nor the time. So, Mark had gotten them tickets, as soon as he found out his class got cancelled. The younger was bugging him about what they'll be doing, the whole ride here. Mark smiled at the way Donghyuck had lit up at the sight of the cinema coming in to view. He got even more excited when Mark had showed him the tickets, excitedly clapping his hands together. Mark chuckled, loving the way Donghyuck's eyes sparkles and seemed to go wider. Taking the younger's hand in his, he guided him towards the entrance of the cinema, feeling the younger gripped it tightly in his, feeling him practically vibrating in his hold. Not many people were around, given that it was a weekday, which Mark was grateful for. Less people will ogle at his Donghyuckie. Turning towards the younger, who was excitedly looking around, he tugged on his hand.

"Should we order popcorn?"

Donghyuck scanned the different kinds of food being offered inside the cinema, one in particular catching his eye. Tugging at Mark's sleeve, he pointed at the stall(?).

"That one, hyung!"

"Nachos?"

Nodding, Donghyuck pulled Mark towards the counter to order his nachos. Mark was amusingly staring at him, feeling his heart swell up at this excited version of Donghyuck. After ordering their food, they made their way to the ticket clerk, handing him their tickets. After getting informed of their theater number, the two made their way to the indicated place, feeling giddy and excited.

 

 

"Hyuck, here, ah."

After the movie, the two had agreed to go for some dinner. But instead of going to some fancy restaurant, the two agreed to go for some street food, something the two had both love eating. They decided to eat tteokbokki, going to their favorite tteokbokki place, the owner recognizing them right away. Minutes later, a big plate of hot tteokbokki was placed in front of them, along with side dishes the two likes. Thanking the store owner, they hungrily dig in, eyes closing as the delicious flavor of tteokbokki enter their mouth. After his mouthful of tteokbokki, the younger started his talk about the movie, hands flying about to emphasize his words. Mark just fondly watched on, feeding the younger every time he pauses, not wanting him to be hungry. The younger eventually finished his mini recap, turning loving eyes towards the older, lips pulled in a smile.

"Thank you for taking me out on a date,hyung."

Mark smiled back at him, his hand instantly attaching itself to Donghyuck's, squeezing them softly.

"No need to thank me,Hyuck. I wanted to take you out on a date, it's only proper after all. It would be such a shame if I don't take someone so beautiful on a date and have him slipped through my fingers."

Donghyuck got shy after that, cheeks heating up at the older's words, causing him to look down, trying but failing to fight off a smile. Mark saw this and couldn't control himself, leaning over the table to plant a peck on the younger's heated skin, smiling widely at him after. The older's action caused Donghyuck's cheeks to turn redder, getting up and asking for the bill, ignoring Mark's ringing laughter from behind him. The owner cooed at them, finding them cute, before printing the bill and handing it over. Just as Hyuck was reaching for it, arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him towards the older's chest. He instantly flushed, shyness swelling within him at such a public display of affection, but let it happen. He watched as Mark took a hold of the paper and bring out his wallet, feeling the vibrations as he converse with the lady and pay for their food. Thanking the owner one last time, the couple made their way outside of the restaurant, Mark's arm still hanging on the younger's waist, guiding him towards his car. He opened the passenger door for Donghyuck, gesturing for him to go in. Donghyuck giggled, liking the gentleman manners of the older, planting a kiss on his lips before sliding in. Mark grinned to himself, jogging towards the driver seat and buckling his seat belt. Checking the time, he turned towards the younger, taking his smaller hands in his. He brought them to his lips, planting tender kisses on his palms. Looking up, he was met with the younger's flushed cheeks, making him smile.

"Would you like to come stargazing with me?"

 

They drove for a few minutes, before the older parked his car beside a wide field. 

"Stay here for a bit, yeah?"

Albeit a bit confuse, the younger still nodded his head, watching as Mark slid out and opened the trunk. Donghyuck tried to look back and see just what the older was up to, but the back seats were obscuring his view. Pouting, he turned back around and was a bit startled as Mark opened his door, a wide smile on his face. Donghyuck's eyes slid down and landed on the picnic basket Mark was holding. His face instantly brightened, taking Mark's offered hand and intertwining their fingers. They walked for a bit, before finding a good spot and deeming it good enough for lying down. After spreading the blanket evenly, making sure no rocks or any hard object are underneath, they sat down, Mark pulling Donghyuck close to him. The younger went willingly, snuggling closer to the older, wrapping his arms around his waist, his head comfortably nestled on Mark's shoulder. His eyes follow the older's movements as he reached out for the basket they brought with them.

"What;s in it,hyung?"

Mark turned to look at him, landing a chaste kiss on the tip of nose.

"Thought I should bring snacks for our stargazing."

Hearing the word snacks, Donghyuck turned his gaze back towards the basket, his eyes lighting up when the older started pulling fruits out of the basket. Mark had prepared strawberries, kiwi and apples, all sliced in small bite-sized pieces. There's also grapes and water bottles and juices, for when they get thirsty. Mark also prepared Donghyuck's favorite drink, a box of melon milk. He eagerly reached out for it, hands making grabby motions. Mark laughed at the adorableness being displayed before him, eyes crinkling in pure fondness over Donghyuck's actions. He affectionately gave his head a pat before giving him the drink. Donghyuck plated a quick kiss on his cheek, whispering a thank you before snuggling back in the older's embrace, happily sipping his milk. Both tilted their heads up, eyes taking in the billions of stars shining bright up the night sky. Mark eventually pulled their body downwards, their backs meeting the soft blankets. From their position, they have the perfect view to look up and gaze at the beautiful scene in front of them, both feeling content with just staring up, no words being exchanged between them. Donghyuck pulled away a bit, putting just enough space between them for him to be able to look at the older, who's already staring back at him, a curious expression on his face.

"Thank you for this amazing date,hyung. It's simple and being with you is more than enough."

Mark beamed down at he younger.

"It's no problem at all,Hyuckie. If anything, I should be thanking you."

At Donghyuck's puzzled look, he explained further.

"Thank you for accepting this date. Thank you for giving this, us, a try. Thank you for being such an amazing person, Seo Donghyuck."

Donghyuck's eyes were now teary, heart warming up at the older's words. Mark turned them so that they're lying on their sides, facing each other. He placed a kiss on each of Donghyuck's eyelids, placing his forehead against his afterwards. Donghyuck's eyes stared up at him, wide and curious. Mark showed the softest of smiles, eyes a bit nervous but determined.

"That's why it'd be such an honor for me to date and call someone as amazing as you, my boyfriend."

Taking a hold of Donghyuck's hands, Mark wiggled down until their gazes are leveled. 

"I'd very much like that, so please say yes, baby."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorryyyy  
> this chapter was really rush and a mess since i'm sick and can;t think properly  
> but i wanted to give you guys something at least  
> i'll be better promiseee  
> byebye


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii  
> im really sorry about not updating  
> ive been really busy with work and school  
> so for now i'll be updating once a week  
> i'll try to increase that but with school and work might not be able to  
> sorry and thank you

Friday had rolled around much faster than expected, hence why one Lee Jeno is a bundle of nerves, both anticipating and dreading his meeting with Donghyuck. Through Renjun, they had agreed to meet inside the room the photography club uses, seeing as no one would be using it for the day. Also because Jeno had begged and begged the club's president for permission to use it. Checking his phone, Jeno became nervous once more, the numbers 4:40pm staring right back at him. Just 20 more minutes and Donghyuck will come walking through that door. He began pacing, in hopes of calming down his frazzled nerves, his deep breathes echoing around the room. After a while, he sat back down the sofa, nerves under control for the time being. Leaning back, he remembered the day he got the news. 

It was a typical night, him trying(and failing) not to sulk about Donghyuck while lounging on Renjun's sofa, a random drama playing on the T.V. His bestfriend, Huang Renjun, sat beside him on his left, face slightly judging.He pulled the pint of ice cream closer to his chest, spoon digging for more of the delicious treat, eyes focused on the dramatic scene playing. Renjun sighed beside him.

"Jen, I thought we agreed no more sulking about Donghyuck."

"I'm not sulking."

Renjun let out a scoff. 

"If you're not sulking, what's this then? Eating ice cream and watching this drama, the same drama from last week, hm?"

Jeno's lips jutted out to a pout, turning to look at his bestfriend.

"But I can't help it, Injunnie. I just want to talk and clear things with Hyuck. Something I can't do since he doesn't want to talk to me."

He turned back to look at his ice cream, voice becoming softer. Renjun had to lean towards him a bit for him to be able to hear what he's saying.

"I know becoming friends at this point is asking for too much, but I just want to talk and explain my side." 

He turned his body so he's facing Renjun, his eyes locked with Renjun's for a brief moment, before casting his downwards.

"And after that, I can finally, maybe, heed your advice. To move on and let Hyuck go, to put things behind us. If letting him go would make me and him happy, then I guess I can live with that. I still love him, but if me letting go will be the best, then I will. After all, Hyuck's happiness is all I ever want." 

Jeno, too focused on not letting any tears fall, failed to notice Renjun's expression crumbling for a brief second. Renjun took a hold of his hands, squeezing them.

"I'll be with you, Jen, you can count on me. If I have to pester Donghyuck everyday, I will. Just so he'll talk to you."

Jeno laughed at this, eyes crinkling into cute crescents. He put his ice cream down on the coffee table before pulling Renjun in for a hug, squeezing him gently. 

"Thanks, Renjun-ah. You're the best best. So lucky to have you as my bestfriend."

He pulled back and was surprised to see Renjun's teary eyes, lips pulled in to a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Just as he was about to question him, Renjun's phone buzzing distracted the two. The said male hurriedly grabbed his phone, not wanting to explain or answer the questions reflecting on Jeno's eyes. He's not ready.

Looking at his phone, he was surprised to see a text from Donghyuck. He glanced at Jeno, who's staring curiously at him, before unlocking the device. He quickly scanned the message, eyes rapidly moving across the screen, before he passed it to Jeno, who was looking confusedly back at him. He nodded towards the phone on Jeno's hand.

"Read it."

Confuse but curious, Jeno looked down, eyes widening upon registering the words staring back at him. His head snapped up, wide eyes locked on his bestfriend, screaming with a single question. Renjun sent a grin his way.

"I may have talked to him and perhaps let him know that a certain Lee Jeno would very much like to talk to him in person, to clear everything up. He told me he'd think about it, so we exchanged numbers to keep in touch."

Jeno couldn't contain his joy, jumping from the sofa, bringing Renjun with him. The latter got startled, not expecting to be pulled up with the excited male. He bent down a bit, his arms looping around Renjun's waist, startling the smaller when he suddenly lifted him up, bouncing him excitedly. Renjun shrieked, scared of falling. Not that Jeno will drop him, but still.

"Omfg LEE JENO!! PUT ME DOWN, YOU WEIRD HOOMAN!!"

Jeno just giggled at him, spinning them in circles now, causing Renjun to panic, wrapping both arms and legs around Jeno.

"But INJUNNIEEEE. This is awesome!! Hyuck agreed! Seo Donghyuck agreed!!!"

"I know! I know! I read the text, but please put me down, Nono. I will vomit if you keep spinning!!!!"

Jeno hurriedly put him down on the sofa upon hearing the word vomit, still letting out chuckles. Renjun glared up at him, his brows furrowed, making him look cute instead of intimidating, chest heaving from the slight panic Jeno caused. His cheeks tinted upon realizing what he had done, wishing for a hole to swallow him up. He just hopes Jeno wouldn't think too much about it. 

Speaking of Jeno.

He was still grinning so wide, Renjun's scared he'd tear his skin with how wide it is. Jeno crouched down so that they'll be eye to eye, sending a smile towards Renjun. A smile full of gratitude and happiness. He took possession of the smaller's hands, kneading them softly, before looking up once more. 

"Thank you so much for this, Renjun. I..I don't know what I did to have someone like you by my side always, but whatever it is, I'm grateful. You don't know how much this means to me."

Renjun just smiled at him, pulling him for a hug, wrapping his lithe arms around Jeno's broad shoulders. 

"You're an idiot, Jeno, but even an idiot deserves a chance, right?"

Jeno's chuckle resonated around the quiet room, the rumbling of his chest felt by Renjun, seeing as they're pressed together.

"Thank you, Injunnie. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but thank you."

He tightened his arms around the older male, whispering in a soft voice.

"I love you, Huang Renjun. You're my bestfriend for life."

Renjun tightened his arms around Jeno's shoulder, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"I love you too, Lee Jeno."

Unbeknownst to Jeno, tears had started falling down Renjun's face as he closed his eyes, heartbreak clear as day on his pretty face.

 

Snapping out of his reverie, he checked his pockets for his buzzing phone. Once located, he pulled it out and saw a text from Renjun. The latter's done with classes now and could definitely head home, but he had wanted to be around in case Jeno needs him, which Jeno's forever grateful for.

*Good luck, Nono😄. Text me when you're done and I'll come find you, alright?*

Smiling, Jeno typed out a response, pressing 'send' after he's satisfied with it. Just as the text sent, the door to the room open causing his head whip in the door's direction, immediately locking eyes with Mark Lee.

 

 

"Hyung, really, I'll be fine."

Donghyuck's been reassuring the older that he'd be fine. It's just Jeno, he could handle him. But Mark, ever the worrywart, kept insisting on coming with him. Moral support, he said.

"I know, but I wanna come with just to make sure you won't kill each other."

Donghyuck can't help but roll his eyes at the older's dramatic wording. He reached out and placed his hand on the older's cheek, Mark leaning in the warmth of his palm, before the younger cheekily pinches his cheek, causing the older to pout and whine.

"Ow!! Babeeee, this is not how treat your concern boyfriend."

This had caused the younger's movements to ceased, his hand retracting from it's perched on the older's cheek, his whole face rapidly turning red. After their date, Donghyuck found no reason to say no to Mark when he had asked him to be his boyfriend.

1\. He likes him a lot

2\. They're engage

3\. He likes him a lot

The older's so caring and sweet towards him and so, so patient, what was Donghyuck suppose to do? Say no? 

No thanks.

He'd be a crazy blind idiot if he let someone like Mark Lee slipped through his fingers. 

And so, Donghyuck had said yes. And he was glad he did, even just to see the way Mark's face had lit up, eyes crinkling and his smile so wide wide. He excitedly tackled Donghyuck on the blanket, the younger letting out a surprised yelp at the older's action, causing him to glare at the older. But Mark had just smiled at him, before leaning down and pressing their lips together, moving in sync and slow, as if they have all the time in the world, no need to rush. 

Which bring us back to the current time, Donghyuck a blushing mess and Mark grinning widely, feeling proud and accomplished at being able to make his boyfriend blush. Donghyuck lightly hit the older's chest, blush still not leaving his pretty face.

"But seriously,hyung, there's no need for you to come with me. Jeno won't do anything, so I'll be fine going alone. Don't you trust me?"

That last part was meant to come off as a joke, Donghyuck knew that the older trust him, but hearing Mark sigh gave him the impression that he had crossed the line and had hurt Mark's feelings. He immediately opened his mouth, words of apology at the tip of his tongue, but the feeling of strong, built arms circling his waist halted what ever he was about to say, words dying and mind blanking. All Donghyuck could focus on in that moment was the feeling of being Mark's embrace; warm, loved and protected. Wrapping his own limbs around his boyfriend, Donghyuck basked in the comforting hug, surrounding himself with the older's scent. Feeling a kiss on head, he looked up and was met with Mark's smiling face, eyes full of love and fondness, just for him.

"I know you can take care of yourself, love, believe me I do. But as your boyfriend/fiance, don't you think it's in my nature to worry about your well being. I didn't mean to make you feel like I have no trust in you, that was not my intention. So I'm sorry. I-i.."

Sighing, Mark took a hold of Donghyuck's hands, fingers interlocking with his, forehead touching and eyes trained on each other.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, baby. I'm worried something's gonna happen while I'm there to watch out for you and you end up hurt. I don't want that. So forgive me, love. I didn't mean to make you think I don't trust you. You know that I do right? Very much so."

Donghyuck felt his heart swell at the older's words, love and adoration for the older flowing through him. Giving Mark's hands a squeeze, he pulled back just to have enough space between them for him to give a loving kiss on Mark's lips. He can't contain the giggles that came out when the older chased after his lips, Mark's own lips puckering in a pout when Donghyuck pushed him back a bit.

"I know,hyung, I know you do. I'm sorry for implying that you have no trust in me, that was honestly just a joke. I never once doubted your trust in me, love. But thank you for telling me all those, you're so sweet to me,hyung. I honestly think I don't deserve to have someone like you."

Taking a hold of the younger's chin, Mark tilted his face up to meet his gaze, his other arm securing its grip on Donghyuck's waist. 

"Hey now, don't say that. You're more than deserving of being with someone like me. You're perfect Lee Donghyuck."

Planting a kiss on the younger's forehead, Mark pulled back and saw his brows furrowed.

"Hyung, my last name's-..oh.."

Finally getting what the older had said, Donghyuck's face flared up some more, much to Mark's amusement. Donghyuck pushed his face towards the older's chest, hoping to hide his heated cheeks from view. Mark chuckled, running gentle fingers through silky strands.

"Now, can I please accompany you? I won't even stay inside, I just want to be close by. Is that okay, baby?"

Cheeks still bright red, Donghyuck nodded his head.

 

 

"Mark-hyung? What are you doing here?"

Jeno was so confuse as to why the older was here, not expecting him to come. Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"Just dropping off my fiance."

Jeno felt a twinge of pain at the casual way the elder addressed his ex-boyfriend but willed his face to remain neutral. Looking behind Mark, Jeno noticed Donghyuck hiding behind the older, gaze trained towards the floor, their fingers clutching one another. Noticing where his gaze was trained at, Mark moved his body so that he was blocking his boyfriend. Donghyuck looked up at Mark as the older took a hold of his other hand. 

"You still want to do this?"

Donghyuck smiled at the obvious concern on Mark's features. He gave the older a smile, hoping to alleviate some of his worries. 

"Yes,hyung. I want to get this over and done with."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Turning his head to look at Jeno who's been watching them this whole time, Mark gave him a glare, voice cold as ice.

"Try anything funny, Lee Jeno and I'll end you."

Leveling the older with a glare of his own, Jeno spoke as calmly as he could.

"I wound't dare, Mark-hyung."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement of the younger's words, Mark turned towards Donghyuck once more. 

"I'll just be outside, okay love? Call me if you need me here, okay?"

After getting a nod, Mark left the two alone, closing the door behind him. Left with just them two, both Donghyuck and Jeno had no clue on how to start their talk, both feeling awkward with each other. Sighing, Donghyuck moved away from the door, perching himself on one of the tables, still a great distance away from Jeno. The latter just followed his movements, eyes seeming like he's trying to engrave the younger's figure in to his memory. Hearing Donghyuck's voice, his focus was instantly drawn towards the younger.

"So you wanted to talk, talk then, Lee Jeno-ssi."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really rushed because i felt so bad about not updating  
> i'll try to write up the chapter after this soon  
> thank you byeeee


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii im so sorry for not updating at all, after my finals, i got caught up with training for new change of career and a bunch of other stuff, i'll try to post as much as possible whenever i get free time from training(since i'm also doing my part time job, while training for a new one TT~TT)  
> anywaysss, i never checked this so im sorrryyy

Jaemin had been wandering around the empty hallways of the university for about an hour now, feeling bored and wanting something to do. His classes had been over hours ago and with Theater club being canceled for the day, he's left with nothing to do. He could've gone home already but had debated with himself that there's nothing to do at home. And so here he was, looking for anything remotely entertaining with little to no luck. Sighing, he turned around, intending to leave and mope around at home, when a loud voice called out to him.  
  
"Na Jaemin!"  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Jaemin's eyes widened at the sight of Lucas Wong jogging towards him, gym bag slung over his shoulder. He became more and more nervous the closer Lucas got. Taking a deep breath, he faced Lucas with a smile, waving at him in greeting.  
  
"Hi, Lucas, done with practice?"  
  
Surprised could be seen on Lucas' face, a bright grin made its presence known.  
  
"Yea! The coach was in a really good mood so he let us off early. What about you?"  
  
Jaemin shrugged, the seemingly composed action contrasting with how he's actually feeling. He just hopes Lucas can't hear the loud erratic beating of his heart.  
  
"Theater club was canceled for today, so now I have nothing to do."  
  
Lucas nodded his head in understanding, fingers clutching the straps of his bag.  
  
"So yea. I'm just gonna head home now, there's nothing to do here anyway."  
  
Giving Lucas a wave goodbye, Jaemin turned, ready to walk towards the door to go home. But he was only able to take a few steps before large big hands took hold of his smaller ones. Surprised, Jaemin turned to look at Lucas, who was staring back at him with excitement and anticipation. 

"Actually if you're not busy, would you mind coming with me?"

 

 

 

"Mark-hyung!"

Pausing the game was he playing, Mark looked up from his phone, turning his head left to right looking for the voice who called him, eyes darting towards the figure running towards him. Seeing that it was Renjun, he tucked his phone in his pockets and waited for the younger to come closer, panting and hands on his knees. Mark chuckled at his friend, ruffling his hair and patting the space beside him on the floor.

"Hi, Renjun-ah. Didn't know you were still here."

Renjun shrugged before sitting down, putting his backpack beside him. 

"I was in the art room, I figured I could start on my project early while waiting for Jeno."

Eyeing the smaller, Mark could see paint on his clothes and even on his face, evidence of what he's been up to. Shaking his head at his dongsaeng, Mark took his phone out once more and opened the camera before facing it towards Renjun. The younger, who was previously busy with pulling his sketch pad out, turned towards the elder's phone, eyes widening upon seeing his appearance. 

"Oh my god!"

 Mark couldn't help but laugh, pulling out wet wipes from his bag, which he had started carrying everywhere at Donghyuck's insistence. Something about sweat boyfriends and what not. He handed it to Renjun, who took it gratefully, wiping the paint on his face. Silence surrounded them for a few minutes, Renjun busy wiping his face and Mark glancing every now and then at the door holding Jeno and Donghyuck. 

"Finally gone. Oh my god, how did I manage to walk around with that."

Hearing that, Mark glanced back at Renjun, the younger thrusting the wet wipes back at him, a small thank you for leaving his lips. Mark tucked it back inside his back, gaze wandering towards the door once more. Renjun followed his gaze, a sigh leaving his pink lips, shoulders sagging just a tiny bit. Nudging Mark's shoulder, he grinned at him, moving to a more comfortable position, back against the wall.

”Since they’ll probably be there for a long while, how about we just talk or play games? I don’t know, just anything to pass the time.”

Mark grinned back, copying his position before a smirk slowly started forming on his pretty face.

”Sure, how about we discuss your obvious crush on Lee Jeno, hm?”

 

 

 

 

A bit of time had already passed since Mark had left them alone, but neither one was willing to break the silence that surrounds them. Jeno had been fiddling with his fingers nonstop, chancing a glance at Donghyuck every so often. Which was every 5 minutes, actually, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the younger.  But Jeno couldn't help it, in just the span of a few months, the younger had become even more attractive, it makes him wonder how he could've let such a beauty escaped his grasp. Getting somewhat fed up, Donghyuck turned to glare at a sheepish Jeno.

”Please start talking instead of just stealing glances at me, Jeno-ssi. I’m sure we both just want to get this over and done with."

Donghyuck's words stung him a bit, hitting him right where it hurts, but knew that the younger had every right to hate and loathe him. Hell, if he was in Donghyuck's position, he'll be cursing himself too. But this was not the time for him to feel hurt. Today was his chance to explain, to let Donghyuck hear his side of the story. No matter how idiotic and stupid it was, the younger deserves to get an explanation.

"Well.."

 

"Lucas-hyung, where are we going?? Can you please finally tell me?"

After Lucas had asked him to come with him, the older one had been pulling him here and there, not giving any hints as to where they're going. Lucas just turned towards Jaemin, eyes wide in excitement and a charming grin on his handsome face.

"We'll be there soon, Jaeminnie~ Please wait a bit more."

If Lucas noticed the blush on the younger's face due to the nickname, he made no comment on it. Facing forward once more, he let the biggest smile out, feeling very accomplished with himself at making the Na Jaemin blush. While Lucas was relishing in his victory, the younger was mentally cursing himself at blushing at a nickname he'd heard countless if times before from his friends. 

'But Lucas is not a friend....'

"We're here!"

The younger was brought out of his musings by his companion's excited voice. Looking up to where Lucas had brought them, Jaemin's eyes widened. Lucas had brought them to an amusement park- rides, food stalls and etc greeted Jaemin's eyes.  The taller laughed, feeling delighted at successfully surprising the younger. Jaemin turned towards Lucas, his brows furrowed in a question.

"Why..?"

Lucas answered with a shrug, eyes twinkling but face slightly nervous, scratching at his nape.

"Well, I've always wanted to hang out with you, you always seem so cool and nice and kind to everyone so yea... But I always got shy before I can even manage to take a step towards you. But I saw this on my way to school today, so I figured today's good as any to invite you to hang out. Sorry if I sprung this on you out of nowhere."

Jaemin felt his face heat up, cheeks flaring to an obvious red, a bubbling feeling at the pit of his stomach. He smiled at Lucas, reaching up to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"It's okay, that's really sweet of you, Lucas-hyung. Thank you! You don't have to be shy in asking me to hang out you know?"

Lucas suddenly got really nervous, taking a hold of Jaemin's hands, uncertain eyes peering down at the smaller.

"Actually, I was hoping for this little hangout to be..a date."

Seeing the younger's eyes widening, Lucas panicked, thinking he had overstepped it.

"I mean! Only if you want to! I mean it'd be really nice but if your not comfortable about it, it's fine. I understand, I mean-"

Intertwining their hands, Jaemin started dragging Lucas, completely interrupting his rambling. 

"I think having a date is a wonderful idea. Now let's go!" 

Both of their faces were red, but neither cared. Lucas looked down at their joint hands, a smile adorning his face, tightening his hold on the younger. His smile widened even more upon feeling Jaemin squeezing back. 

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, feeling drained and annoyed at Jeno.

"Well, Jeno-ssi? Are you ever gonna start talking? Or are we gonna stand here all day and awkwardly stare at each other?"

Jeno rolled his eyes back at the younger, not liking the way Donghyuck had addressed him.

"Well, can you at least please drop the 'ssi'. We're not strangers, Donghyuck-ah."

This caused Donghyuck to just glared at him, face cold as ice.

"We're practically strangers at this point, Jeno-ssi. And it's Haechan to you."

Jeno sighed, feeling defeated, knowing the younger can be very stubborn once he sets his mind to it. Turning his head to look out the window, memories from high school started flowing in his mind. 

"I.. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"That's the most bullshit excuse I have ever heard."

Jeno's head whipped to look at Donghyuck. The younger was angrily scowling, fists clenched and teeth gritted. 

"Hyuck-"

"Don't fucking tell me that it wasn't your intention. The moment you fucking started what you did, you knew I'd end up getting hurt. So don't fucking lie to me about not wanting to hurt me, Lee Jeno."

"Donghyuck..."

Jeno got up, wanting to engulf the younger in a hug after witnessing the tears that had started spilling down his pretty face. Donghyuck was quick to wipe them away, taking a step back away from Jeno, causing the latter's chest to tighten.

"Stop! Don't even think about it."

Jeno's face crumpled even more if that was possible, but did as the younger had asked, moving back dejectedly to his old position. Donghyuck, feeling drained and tired, just looked at Jeno, eyes glistening with tears but hurt very much evident in them.

"Just tell me Jeno, did you stopped feeling love for me? Is that why you did what you did?"

Jeno opened his mouth, ready to dispute the younger's claims. However, before he can get a word out, Donghyuck spoke up again.

"Or maybe you never did love me after all. Maybe dating me was all just some sort of joke to you."

"NO!!"

Donghyuck was a bit taken aback at the volume of Jeno's voice, jumping slightly in surprise. Jeno, who had gotten up the moment the word came out of his mouth, walked closer towards Donghyuck. The younger was about to berate him for coming closer, but Jeno's eyes were pleading for him to let him be this close, for Hyuck not to push him away. And so, Donghyuck reluctantly let Jeno be, wanting to get this over and done with. The other heaved a sigh of relief, sitting down beside the smaller immediately, but keeping a small space in between them. He wants to reach out, hands itching to take a hold of the other's hands, but Jeno knew that doing that, would be pushing it. 

 

"I..I"

Jeno drew in a shaky breathe, eyes teary.

"Please don't say that I never felt love for you, or that dating you was just a joke to me. It was never a joke, Hyuck. I had, have genuine feelings for you. I-"

"Then why Jeno??!"

Donghyuck had once again stood up, tears flowing freely on his cheeks, eyes showing full hurt and betrayal.

"If you loved me, why would you hurt me like that?"

Jeno failed to hold back his tears, letting them cascade freely down his beautiful face, the younger's words rendering him speechless, unable to answer back to the truthful words that was said. He opened his mouth, to explain, but closed it again, his mind a mess. He watched, helplessly, as the younger furiously wiped his face free of tears. 

"I don't want to hear excuses of how you never wanted to hurt me, or how you truly felt something for you."

Donghyuck took a deep breathe before continuing, eyes finding Jeno's, showing the older the hurt and pain he had caused. 

"Because, you could've just broken up with me and be with her, if that was the case, Jeno-ya. That way, maybe it would've hurt me less, maybe I would find it easier to forgive you. But for now, please give me space, the wound still pretty fresh, Jeno. Space and time, is all I need. And with Mark-hyung's help, it won't take long."

 

And with that, the younger turned around, leaving Jeno to watch him sadly from behind. The words uttered by the younger hurt him.

 

But the fond expression and the way the younger's eyes softened when talking about Mark, hurt him more. Its clear to him that the younger adored and love his older friend. And if space and time is what it'll take for the younger to forgive him, then Jeno owes him that much at least. 

 

Lost in his own thoughts, he failed to realize the door opening, footsteps approaching him.

"Jeno-ya..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading~  
> i attended nct127's concert in vancouver and i wanna cry, im so proud of themmmm  
> and johnnys such a tower omfg and haechannies so adorable  
> they're so pretty you guysssss


End file.
